De nuevo tu
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Cuando pensé que había conseguido sacarte de mi vida, cuando creí que podía comenzar una nueva vida, alguien llega, alguien que transforma todo, alguien que me obliga a decir "de nuevo tu"
1. Chapter 1

**De Nuevo Tú**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Departamento de Darien Shields 6:45 am**

El sonido de las aves revoloteando en la ventana fueron suficiente para recordarle que era hora de salir de la cama. Se puso sus zapatos de correr y tomó su Ipod para salir a correr, solo cuatro kilómetros hoy, tenía algo de prisa.  
Una ducha de cinco minutos después de correr, su rutina de perfecto acicalado, planchar su uniforme, limpiar sus zapatos, colocarse loción, todo en orden.

Cuando salió de arreglarse el café estaba listo y un par de minutos después puso pan a tostar y frió un par de huevos, un poco de tocino para dar energías y sobrevivir el resto del día quizás con solo eso, igual se preparó un emparedado de pan integral para más tarde, también una manzana, quizás sería un día de suerte y podría comer ambos, tomó las llaves de su bmw Zagato Coupe tinto e inició su día.

 **Departamento de Reiko Hino 8:00 Am**

El sonido del despertador hizo su trabajo y ella terminó saliendo de la cama muy a su pesar salió de ella, no era un ser matutino, pero a pesar de ello se metió a la ducha y salió diez minutos después para ensartarse en su traje sastre, salió de su departamento diez minutos después con un thermo de café en la mano y sus tacones del quince soportando sus pequeños y rápidos pasos correr hasta tomar el ascensor, no mucho después estaba en su Mazda rx8 negro camino al trabajo, ¿desayunar? ¿quién lo necesitaba? al menos ella no.

 **Central Manchester Hospital 9:00 am**

El doctor Shields apareció a dar consulta a su hora puntualmente, la mayoría de sus pacientes eran personas con alto colesterol a los que terminaba canalizando con un nutriólogo y solo un uno por ciento de sus casos sugerían un reto para él, en ocasiones no sabía si sentirse deprimido o feliz de ello, pero eso lo pensaría luego de atender a su siguiente paciente.

-adelante

\- Doctor, necesito que me de algo para el terrible dolor en mi corazón, la verdad es que acabo de ver a una enfermera que…

\- Andrew, deja de jugar con mis citas, de verdad vengo a trabajar al hospital

\- creí que solo venías a verte guapo y lucir como Patrick Dempsey con esa bata blanca

\- ¿es en serio?- gruñe el de ojos azules tras ver a su amigo ponerse de pie y revisar en sus cajones

\- ¡caramelos!

\- ¿has venido solo a surtir tu dotación de caramelos de la semana?

El rubio revisó otro cajón y encontró la pequeña bolsa de papel de su amigo que contenía un emparedado y comenzó a comerlo

\- claro que no, vine a ver cómo estabas tras tu cita con…Drew

El pelinegro hizo mala cara

\- ¿qué había de malo con Drew?- se cruza de brazos Andrew

\- no lo se, amigo…no era mi tipo

\- ¿tu tipo? esa chica modeló en la pasarela de victoria´s secret. Fue gimnasta y solo quería acostase contigo qué tenía mal?

\- No busco eso…

\- ¿no buscas eso? La semana pasada te presenté a Lauren, esa chica buscaba un novio, alguien con quién casarse y tener hijos, tiene padres ricos, era agradable y terminaste diciendo que no estabas listo para eso, así que te busqué una chica diferente y… apareció Drew.

\- Andrew, te agradezco, pero… no es necesario que me arregles citas, estoy bien así

\- ¿bien? Amigo, tienes dos años solo, no lo has hecho muy bien por tu parte

\- ¿de verdad, Andrew? que no salga con una chica diferente cada tercer día no significa que no lo haga bien.

\- has rechazado a una chica diferente cada dos semanas, si sigues así no habrá una chica en Manchester con la cual pueda empatarte

\- entonces deja de hacerlo, estoy bien, Andrew

\- no puedes quedarte soltero siempre, algún día vas a despertarte calvo, solo y con un gato por compañía

\- entonces me conseguiré un gato y una gorra

\- no puedo creerlo…

\- créelo

\- ¿cómo puedes decir eso, amigo? no quiero que seas mi amigo raro

\- no soy tu amigo raro y tu no tienes una relación con nadie, solo duermes con una chica diferente por noche

\- bueno, algo bueno debe de salir de tener un bar frente al hospital ¿no? muchas pacientes mezclan la morfina con vodka, alguien debe de aprovecharlo

\- sal de aquí

\- pero mi corazón está roto, Nicholle me dejó…

\- la chica con la que saliste anoche se llamaba Diane…

\- ohh, quizás por eso me dejó…

\- ¿quieres que bebamos un trago por la tarde para ayudarte a superar tu pena?

\- me encantaría, amigo. Gracias…tu si eres bueno…

\- hazme un favor, deja de visitarme en horas de trabajo

\- es que quería desayunar algo y vine por tu emparedado, me llevaré la manzana para el camino

\- solo sal de aquí…

\- nos vemos más tarde, amigo…

Andrew Hansford tenía poco menos de un año en su vida, pero en ese corto tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, como ese amigo de la infancia que siempre recuerda historias bochornosas, pero de la manera más inapropiada, aun así lo hacía reír, aunque ahora no tenía almuerzo…

 **Oficina de Reiko Hino 10:00 am**

Era el tercer café de la mujer de cabellos negros, era la tercer cita agendada para vender algunas casas, dos de ellas por una cifra mayor a la que cualquiera querría pagar, ella estaba segura de poder conseguirlo, su mañana apuntaba a ser una mañana perfecta, hasta que vio aparecer a su amiga castaña por la ventana.

\- Hora del intermedio

\- Mako- chan

\- no luces feliz

\- estoy feliz, amiga, pero…una visita tuya a las diez de la mañana….no me dice nada bueno

-pues…si, caro que si- intenta mentirle pero su rostro le dice con esa sonrisa divertida que no viene a hacer una visita social, como siempre que viene antes de medio día.

\- y dime…

\- tu y yo, noche de chicas, barra libre, chicos guapos

\- Makoto, es Jueves….

\- ¿y?

\- no puedo desvelarme así, tengo trabajo mañana

\- ¡eres la jefa!

\- y por eso debo ser la primera en llegar

\- por favor, Rei… por favor…- suplica la de cabellos castaños- necesito conocer chicos…

\- no necesitas una barra libre para conocer chicos

\- pero si para echarle la culpa al alcohol para llevarlos a la cama…por favor…

\- siempre que salimos así te embriagas y terminamos metidas en problemas

\- Rei- chan… soy una chica buena, dije por favor…por favor….por favor…- lagrimea la castaña- no tengo más amigas en Manchester… ¿si?

\- ese es un golpe bajo, Makoto- gruñe la pelinegra mientras elige una carpeta para comenzar a leer los archivos dentro de él- no funcionará…

\- está bien…yo…te entiendo, que yo ha estado ahí cuando me necesitaste…que haya viajado desde Tokio hasta Manchester para apoyarte cuando lo necesitaste…no importa, amiga…. compraré una sopa de lata y veré doramas en mi computadora, ahora…me voy…no quiero interrumpirte, amiga…- susurra la castaña casi al punto del llanto mientras camina hacia la puerta

\- Mako Chan…

\- ¿si?

\- ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

\- a las diez está bien, amiga- sonríe la de ojos verdes- ten

\- ¿qué es esto?

\- No tienes ropa suficiente para irte de juerga, así que hice unas compras para ti

\- creo que estoy asustada

\- asustado deberían de estar esos chicos, los vamos a infartar

\- Eres terrible, amiga

\- lo sé… ponte linda, esta noche es nuestra noche de suerte, Rei Chan

Rei escuchó a su amiga marcharse entre carcajadas, si…quizás tenía razón, era hora de empezar a conocer nuevos chicos.

El vestido de Rei era extremadamente corto, para suerte suya era negro, de encaje y con un discreto escote al frente, el escote de la espalda por otra parte llegaba justo a ese punto donde se pierde la espalda, Makoto no había perdido detalle y las zapatillas hacían perfecto juego con él, aun cuando era lindo Rei no podía dejar de sentirse desnuda. La castaña optó por un vestido dorado con un profundísimo escote frontal que mostraba hasta el ombligo, Makoto a diferencia de ella no lucía cohibida.

\- Deja de actuar como si estuvieras desnuda, amiga. Estás lindísima

\- Me siento desnuda- gruñe la pelinegra

\- traes el cabello suelto, por el gran kami, lo mejor de ese vestido es su escote trasero, vamos a arreglarlo- ordena la castaña mientras eleva el cabello de su amiga en un peinado improvisado que deja al descubierto toda la espalda de la empresaria- perfecta, iré por unos tragos

\- ¿vas a dejarme sola?

\- calma, es la oportunidad ideal para que se te acerque algún chico sexy

\- solo vine a acompañarte

\- eso dices….

El rubio barman se encontraba divertido sirviendo tragos de tequila a todas las chicas de la barra, una que otra le extendía su tarjeta con su teléfono, lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

\- ¿te diviertes, Haford?

\- si, bastante, adoro los jueves de barra libre de chicas, aunque beben como camioneros, estas señoritas son terroríficas, pero alcoholizadas se ponen sexys.

\- hey, rubio- grita una alta castaña de ojos verdes mientras se reclina en la barra- quiero dos tequilas

\- ¿puedes decir por favor?- refunfuña el rubio sin voltear a verla

\- que nena más sensible, creí que la barra librera para chicas, no creí que el cantinero fuera una

\- oye, tu….- se voltea el rubio que se queda boquiabierto- puedes tomar cuatro si lo deseas…

\- gracias, encanto- se divierte la de ojos verdes mientras se inclina para depositar un billete en la bolsa de la camisa de Andrew, al hacer eso muestra todo lo que hay debajo de la delgada tela.- asegúrate de enviar cuatro de estos cada quince minutos.

\- a la orden, jefa.

\- gracias, encanto…- guiña el ojo la castaña al cantinero

\- ¿ves? A eso me refiero, chicas lindas y disponibles, deberías de intentar ligarte a alguien, has pasado años sin una chica, puedes oxidarte, amigo.

\- Andrew…

\- ¡te secarás! El pequeño Darien se secará si no lo usas, creo que un sacerdote pederasta tiene más sexo que tu.

\- más alto, Andrew, no te escucharon en el hospital…

\- ve a seducir a la amiga de la castaña, se ve ardiente

\- ¿la de vestido negro? Bueno si…ahora que lo dices luce realmente sensual

\- ¿lo ves? Tiene unas piernas preciosas, a mi me encantaría llevarla a mi cama un jueves por la noche

No podía verse su rostro pero aquella silueta le era conocida, su ex esposa era similar, tenía la misma estatura, el mismo color de cabello, la silueta y…no, era imposible, ella detestaba ese tipo de bares, lo único que le quedaba a su ex esposa de rebeldía era el tatuaje de fénix que se hizo un día en el coxis mientras salían de juerga.

\- si…-el médico bebió su tequila y sonrió- deséame suerte, amigo…

-tu trago, amiga- sonrió la castaña al entregar dos tragos de tequila a la pelinegra

\- son dos

\- entonces bebe para que solo sea uno

\- ¿pretendes embriagarme?

\- si, quizás así tus rodillas se relajen y conozcas a un chico guapo al que quieras llevarte a la cama, ¿acaso pretendes volverte monja?

\- beberé tu tequila, pero deja de burlarte de mi vida sexual

\- la falta de ella, dirás. Creo que el último hombre que tuviste entre las piernas fue tu ginecólogo cuando te hizo tu revisión anual

\- Ja, ja, Makoto, qué divertida

\- deberé empatarte con un chico sexy esta noche o me dejo de llamarme Makoto Kino

Darien caminó con valentía hacia donde estaban las dos chicas, quizás sería una buena noche, el aroma de la joven que estaba de espaldas de verdad lo enloquecía, ¿qué había en él, incienso y fresas? casi le era familiar, luego se detuvo un poco….esas piernas, ese cuerpo, ese olor…. y de repente lo vio: su espalda de marfil tenía un escote sensual que conducía justo a un tatuaje de fénix, la joven se volteó instintivamente y se puso pálida.

\- ¿Darien?

\- ¿Rei?

Si, justo de entre todas las personas del mundo tenía que encontrarla a ella, Rei Hino, su ex esposa…

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

 **¿qué? ¿creíste que sería un one shot? ¿acaso la vida es tan fácil? ¡claro que no, amiga! será un conjunto de varios capitulos chiquitos de nuestra pareja favorita. Esa será la primer tortura. Digo,,,, mi primer regalo, el segundo lo leerás en el siguiente capítulo que prometo publicarte prontito prontito.**

 **Un abrazo amiga :D**

 **¡feliz cumpleaños, Leonor de Eboli :)!**

 **La maga**


	2. problemas a la vista

**Capitulo 2**

 **Problemas a la vista**

El joven médico estaba horrorizado, de todas las mujeres del mundo jamás imaginó encontrarla justo a ella allí, en ese bar, esa noche y con ese…ese…vestido.

\- ¿cómo? ¿ustedes se conocen?

\- si,- minimiza Rei bebiendo de un trago su bebida y la que Makoto llevaba en las manos

\- ella es mi esposa- explica el médico sin dejar de mirar a la joven de cabellos negros

\- ex esposa- corrige la pelinegra

\- ahh, así que es él

\- si, justo él

\- hay mira…mi tequila se terminó, iré por unas margaritas, de repente me dio sed

\- pe…pero…

El incómodo silencio se creó entre los dos, habían pasado los últimos dos años evitándose y justo ahora se encontraban de nuevo, en el lugar menos esperado.

\- hola…-saludó él intentando romper aquella incomodidad

\- hola

\- ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

\- claro…algo, supongo

\- ¿has venido a divertirte en jueves?

\- pues tu has venido a ligar chicas en jueves también, no veo el problema en que yo venga a pasarla bien

\- no te juzgo, es solo que…tu no eres así

\- he cambiado, Darien

\- si…ya me di cuenta- dice con reservas el médico mirando de pies a cabeza a su ex esposa

\- escucha….me encantaría que siguieras observándome prejuiciosamente, pero debo ir para allá, fue un gusto charlar contigo…repitámoslo…nunca

\- siempre has de decir la última palabra

\- y siempre has de ser tan prejuicioso, anda ve y busca una chica rubia, sé que te encantan- suelta con voz maliciosa la pelinegra mientras se aleja y camina hacia la barra dejando a solas a Darien

\- al parecer no recuerdas bien mis gustos…

Rei caminó hacia la barra con sus movimientos más sensuales, sabía que era observada por Darien y sabía también que él moriría de un infarto al verla caminar así.

\- ¿quieres que nos vayamos, amiga?

\- ¡irnos Claro que no, no soy de las que renuncian!

\- esa es mi amiga

\- ¡Hey rubio! ¿tienes algo más fuerte? Tu tequila es para nenas- le grita Rei al cantinero rubio que se sorprende

\- Claro, linda. Se ve que tienes gustos fuertes ¿te preparo algo especial?

\- sorpréndeme- Sonríe Rei guiñándole un ojo al joven que comienza a revolver varios vinos de su colección

\- espero haberlo logrado

\- mmhhmm tu si sabes lo que haces, chico

\- amiga…eso te dará resaca

\- He sobrevivido a cosas peores, ¡otro!

\- Rei, no es buena idea… rubio, no le hagas caso, solo agua mineral

\- Hey, rubio, este billete violeta te habla ¿a quién le harás caso?

\- El violeta es un color muy lindo ¿dos más?

\- ¡Dos más!- grita emocionada Rei

\- Hola, señorita- dice alguien al oído de la pelinegra- no pude evitar observarla desde la esquina del bar, es usted realmente hermosa

\- ¿en verdad?- sonríe la pelinegra girándose para toparse con un alto joven de piel extremadamente blanca y ojos azules como el caribe, su cabello era castaño obscuro- que observador…

\- es imposible no observarla, usted eclipsa a todas las mujeres de este lugar

Rei sonrió y pudo ver como su exmarido no perdía detalle de su charla con el joven ante ella, de los ojos de Darien salía fuego y aun desde esa distancia podía ver la yugular saltada del médico, no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

\- Escucha…

\- Damon

\- Escucha, Damon… me encantaría quedarme, pero…- Rei se acercó al oído del joven y muy muy bajito con mirada picará terminó su frase sin dejar de mirar a su ex - de verdad debo trabajar mañana temprano, ahora debo salir a buscar un taxi

\- ¿me permitiría escoltarle hasta la puerta?

\- que galán…claro que si, todo para poder charlar un poco más

\- ¿me darías tu número de celular?

\- si me acompañas a la puerta…- coquetea Rei colgándose del brazo del no tan desconocido joven

\- imposible no hacerlo…

\- y Dime, Damon…¿ a qué te dedicas?- interroga Rei mientras sale colgada del brazo de su nuevo amigo del bar

\- bueno, pues yo…

\- ¿interrumpo?- dice el reconocido Doctor Shields colocándose entre su exesposa y el joven a su lado

\- Disculpa… tu eres….

\- oh, que grosero, Darien Shields, soy el esposo de esta bella dama

Rei lo miró atónita

\- ¿esposo? Interesante….- sonríe el guapo desconocido- La señorita no trae anillo

\- eso es porque cuando la SEÑORA sale de juerga con sus amigas deja el anillo en casa para "jugar" a coquetear con otros hombres para ponerme celoso, lo conseguiste hoy, querida, aunque has sido una chica mala…muy mala

\- claro, amigo…-rió el extraño dando poca importancia a su comentario

Darien sacó de su bolsillo una argolla igual a la que usaba él en su mano pero de un tamaño considerablemente más pequeño

\- ¿vas a negar que es tu anillo, Hōbijin?

\- oye, si este tipo te está molestando…

\- si es mi anillo- se apena la alcoholizada mujer

\- ahm, bueno, no es que no me guste pasarla bien, pero ser parte de los juegos pervertidos de un matrimonio no es lo mío, lástima…disfruten su noche, chicos…

El extraño se alejó dejando a una muy molesta joven de ojos amatista y a un aún más enojado Darien de frente.

\- ¿acaso estás loco?

\- ¿acaso estás demente? ¿ibas a irte a casa con un desconocido en una noche de copas? ¿qué sigue, inyectarte heroína?

\- deja de molestarme, arruinaste mi noche

La muchacha de cabellos negros se dio media vuelta intentando alejarse de Darien para levantar la mano y llamar un taxi, el pelinegro la detuvo por la cintura

\- suéltame

\- no subirás a un taxi así

\- nadie me dice lo que debo hacer

\- no te diré lo que debas hacer, lo harás…

Antes de que Rei pudiera decir nada sintió como sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, la última vez que eso había pasado ella llevaba un vestido blanco y si…también estaba ebria.

\- más te vale que me bajes en este instante

\- te llevaré a casa y luego no me volverás a ver quizás en dos años más, tres si tienes suerte

\- ¡y aun así me parece poco tiempo!- gruñe ella- ¿podrías tener cuidado? estás subiendo mi vestido

\- si hubieras comprado algo más largo…

\- ¿olvidaste que estamos divorciados? Mi vestuario no te importa

\- tu eres la que tiene una camiseta corta como vestido, yo no me estoy quejando

\- escucha, Shields, tú y yo…

El comentario terminó en la boca de Rei, por desgracia para ambos la margarita no se quedó en el mismo sitio, tampoco, las bebidas extrañas ni los tequilas, pero el traje de Darien no corrió buena suerte esa noche…el verde no era su color favorito.

 **Departamento de Rei Hino por la mañana:**

La bella pelinegra se encontraba completamente dormida sobre su cama, una camisa de Aerosmith la cubría y una suave manta encima, para su suerte las cortinas estaban corridas y no pudo darse cuenta de qué hora era, quizás su sueño hubiera durado un par de horas más, pero el celular sonó al más alto volumen.

\- diga…

\- ¡Rei! ¿es verdad que ayer te fuiste del bar con tu esposo?

\- Ex esposo… pero ¡QUÉ! - despertó completamente la pelinegra- ¿cómo me dices eso?

\- Andrew me lo dijo

\- ¿quién?

\- El chico con el que me acosté anoche, el rubio del bar

\- ah, si… ¿se llama Andrew?

\- Al menos me dijo eso hoy por la mañana, yo también suelo cambiarme de nombre, a veces digo que me llamo Michelle, o Rose

\- ¡amaneciste con él!

\- ehm, bueno si…los taxis son caros por la noche y su departamento está arriba del bar, es buen lugar

\- no lo puedo creer…

\- pues si, pero… hey, la que está interrogando soy yo. ¿tuviste sexo de reconciliación con tu esposo?

\- ¡ex esposo! y yo no tuve nada de eso

\- ¿entonces qué pasó anoche? Creí que te habías ido con el chico lindo y sexy, el otro, no tu ex

\- espera…deja recordar- intenta memorizar la joven con resaca- yo salí con ese chico lindo…Brandon

\- ¿no era Damon?

\- bueno, quién sea. Luego recuerdo a Darien, luego…me cargó y luego… no recuerdo más

\- ¿no está en tu cama?

\- ¡No!-grita la pelinegra indignada pero revisando el montón de cobijas de la cama- No está aquí ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

\- qué lástima. Se ven lindos como pareja. ¿por qué no me cuentas durante la comida?

\- Makoto, debo trabajar

\- ay vamos, son las dos de la tarde ¿vas a decirme que vas a trabajar?

\- ¡las dos!

\- ¿qué hora creías que era?

\- pues…no sé, creí que… era más temprano

\- pues no, amiga, es bastante tarde, imaginé que no irías a trabajar, así que hablé con tu secretaria y le conté que ayer nos fuimos de juerga, por lo que no debía esperarte hoy en la oficina, se divirtió mucho.

\- Makoto, me duele la cabeza, ¿podemos hablar más tarde?

\- Bien, iré por la tarde con algo para la resaca y me contarás TODO, Hino. No sabía que tuvieras un esposo tan guapo

\- ¡ex esposo, Makoto!

\- como sea, debo darme una ducha, amiga, anoche fue…único…

\- adiós, Makoto…

La pelinegra se incorporó con un terrible, mortal dolor de cabeza, aun le daba vueltas todo y fue aun peor cuando abrió las cortinas de su habitación, creyó quedarse ciega.

\- Rayos

la joven se miró al espejo ¿cómo había hecho para ponerse esa vieja playera de Aerosmith? ¿qué más daba? caminó un par de pasos y encontró una bandeja con un vaso de jugo de naranja que bebió como desesperada, un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y un poco de pan tostado con mermelada de cacahuate, justo lo que se le antojaba. No tenía que preguntar, sabía quién había sido…

 **Consultorio del Doctor Shields:**

El serio doctor Shields bebía su taza de café con un par de galletas integrales que tenía ocultas en su escritorio, se le había hecho tarde por haberse ido tan tarde del departamento de su ex, apenas y había conseguido darse una ducha camino al hospital y de dormir ni hablemos, por suerte estaba acostumbrado a pasar noches enteras sin dormir

\- Doctor Shields- interrumpió sus pensamientos una de las enfermeras, la de mayor edad de todo el hospital que ahora se dedicaba a contestar las llamadas del conmutador en el hospital- tiene una llamada por la línea dos

\- Fran, no eres mi secretaria, no necesitas venir a pasarme las llamadas

\- no es ninguna molestia, doctor Shields, además, su madre sonaba tan interesada en escucharle que no pude menos que venir a avisarle

\- ¿mi madre?

\- La señora Shields no había marcado en casi los dos años que tengo aquí ¿no es genial?

\- ¿mi madre?

\- si, doctor Shields.

\- ¿le ha dicho "Darien Shields"? Hay un doctor Shills

\- Darien Shields, lindas mejillas, rostro musculoso, ojos azules y hermosos,trasero abultado, si…es usted

\- Gracias, Fran…

\- ¿necesita que me quede?

\- No…gracias

\- bien…pero si usted necesita charlar con alguien…

\- si, Fran…gracias. No necesito nada de eso, pero si llega a pasar, te juro que si necesito charlar con alguien te llamaré

\- Claro, Doctor Shields…si necesita llorar…

\- no necesito llorar, Fran

\- está bien, las reconciliaciones son buenas, iré a traerle un emparedado

\- Fran…

\- no se preocupe, sé que es judío, le compraré tocino extra

\- No soy judío…y los judíos no comen cerdo

\- ¿de verdad? mi prima Louise lo come, está bien,, no me mire así, pediré que le agregen salchicha, mientras no sea vegetariano nos entenderemos, no como ese flacucho del Doctor Wood

\- Gracias, Fran…

\- claro…su llamada, sea bueno con su madre

\- madre…

\- Hola, querido

\- ¿ocurre algo?

-¿acaso una madre no puede buscar a su hijo para saludarlo?

\- No me has buscado en dos años…desde mi boda

\- si no te hubieras casado con esa muchacha…

\- madre…¿estas haciendo una llamada internacional para criticar a Rei?

\- Claro que no, querido. Te llamo para pedirte que me recojas en el aeropuerto, mi vuelo a Manchester sale en una hora

\- ¿cómo? Tu detestas volar, por eso no has venido a verme desde que me mudé aquí

\- tu padre me ha hecho pensar y…han pasado dos años, creo que es hora de que tu esposa y yo por fin nos conozcamos bien

\- ¿y no pudiste avisarme?

\- prefiero sorprenderte. No olvides decirle a tu esposa que me sorprenda con la cena

\- pe…pe…

\- mi vuelo llega a las seis, te quiero…

\- adiós, madre…

\- ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer, doctor?- interrumpe la enfermera mayor cuando el médico apenas cuelga

\- ¿escuchó todo?

\- ¿se va a preocupa por eso cuando no le ha dicho que usted y la señora Shields se divorciaron hace dos años?

\- dios ¿qué haré?

\- consiga una esposa falsa, lo he visto en las películas. Cualquier enfermera…

\- ella conoce a Rei

\- está perdido…luego de aquella vez que le lanzó su estatua bronce de un águila directo a la cabeza, tuvieron que darle veinte puntadas. Si esa era su opción, ella no va a ayudarlo….Lo mejor será que sea sincero con su madre, de verdad está perdido. Tendrá que decirle la verdad.

\- mis padres me desheredaron luego de mi boda con Rei, no vinieron a la boda y me negaron como hijo

\- ellos entenderán, quizás estarán felices

\- para nada, ellos dijeron que más me valía que fuera una buena decisión porque no soportarían tener un divorciado en la familia

\- pero si no quieren a la señora Shields y ni siquiera se conocieron bien

\- ex señora Shields y Rei y mi madre solo se vieron una vez, luego discutieron por teléfono y mi madre dijo que no quería volver a cruzar palabra con ella y que jamás pisaría mi casa de nuevo mientras Rei viviera en ella. Ella detesta el hecho de que me hubiera casado con una Japonesa. ¿sabe? Me enviaron a Inglaterra para que aprendiera medicina y conociera a alguna bella chica Inglesa.

\- La señora Shields es hermosa

\- Ex señora Shields y mi madre cree que los ingleses no deberían mezclarse con otras personas, y Rei es la mujer más terca del mundo, no creí que hubiera peligro de que esas mujeres colisionaran, mi madre no quería salir de Nueva York y Rei no es la mujer más familiar que conozco.

\- y no pensó en contarles que se había divorciado porque…

\- no quería que mis padres dijeran "te lo dije" y tampoco quería que eligieran u nueva esposa por mi, es la tradición en mi familia y me la salté por Rei

\- Le traeré su emparedado

\- No ayudas mucho, Fran

\- comer siempre ayuda, querido

 **Departamento de Rei Hino:**

La delgada pelinegra se encontraba en su sala bebiendo un enorme vaso con agua mineral y un par de pastillas efervescentes.

\- ¿por qué me dejaste beber tanto anoche, Makoto?

\- Lucías terriblemente triste, creí que el alcohol te ayudaría, no cualquiera ve a su ex luego de dos años

\- no estaba triste, estaba molesta, Darien siempre interfiere en mi vida, por eso nos divorciamos

\- no es para tanto, el chico se veía agradable

\- no lo conoces, puede parecer mitad inglés, mitad Neoyorquino, pero en realidad es un obseso insoportable

\- como sea, amiga…creo que verlo te afectó más de lo que creías

\- estás alucinando ¿tú crees que me afectaría ver a un hombre que ya no es nada en mi vida luego de tantos años? No soy una colegiala

el timbre de la puerta sonó

\- Rei, soy Darien. Abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar

La castaña observó a su amiga ponerse pálida y guardar silencio y hacerle una señal a su amiga para que no hiciera ruido.

\- Rei, vi tu coche afuera y el televisor está encendido, abre

\- shh… si no haces ruido se marchará

\- y… no te afecta verlo

\- sal y dile que no estoy ¿quieres? dile que fui a Japón con mi padre

\- hora de enfrentar tus miedos, amiga…- sonríe la de ojos verdes y poniéndose de pie abre la puerta- Hola, Darien. Te recuerdo de anoche, qué diferente luces sin esa mirada de asesino psicópata. Debo irme

Rei estaba escondida detrás a de la isla de su cocina y observó molesta como su delatora amiga se marchaba.

\- Rei, sal de ahí, puedo oler tu perfume desde aquí… Deja de esconderte

\- no me estoy escondiendo, solo…perdí un arete.

\- traes los dos puestos

\- no dije que fueran estos

\- Rei… deja de evitarme

\- no te estoy evitando- mantiene la compostura la pelinegra- ¿por qué lo haría?

\- lo has hecho por dos años- recuerda él- ten, es tu correspondencia del mes

\- gracias

\- Rei…hay algo que quiero pedirte

\- ¿a mi?

\- si…a ti… ¿puedo sentarme?

\- ehm…- el silencio dura más de lo cómodamente soportable- claro

\- gracias….

\- creí que me reclamarías lo de anoche, lo siento…no debí…

\- no quiero hablar de anoche, Darien… y preferiría pasar otros dos años así, ¿ te parece? Ahora dime, ¿a qué has venido?

\- Necesito pedirte un favor

\- ¿de verdad, un favor?

\- si, un favor….una…pequeñez

\- ¿pequeñez? esto no me gusta nada

\- estoy desesperado

\- me estas asustando

\- Rei…mi madre viene en camino a Manchester

\- Bien por ti, amigo ¿quieres una cerveza?

\- Rei, no tomo cerveza. Lo sabes

\- lo siento, Sir Darien, no tengo champagne en la nevera

\- tu y tu sarcasmo, no lo extraño nada

\- no me extrañes a mí. Di lo que quieras decir y vete, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Rei…mi madre quiere conocer a mi esposa , en persona…

\- suerte con eso

él la observó silenciosamente y aquellas pupilas se cruzaron, no necesitó respuestas

\- oh…no…no…no…

\- Rei, por favor. Mi madre odia Manchester, se marchará en cuanto te vea, se griten un par de cosas y ya…tomará el primer avión a Nueva York…por favor…

\- no, no y no, Darien. Madura. Ve y cena con tu madre y cuéntale que nos divorciamos

\- ¿me lo dice la mujer que no le ha contado a su padre de nuestro divorcio en dos años tampoco?

\- Otou San está enfermo y lo sabes, tu madre por otro lado goza de una salud milenaria.

\- Mi madre es una mujer mayor, no puedo darle esas noticias

\- Gea es fuerte como roble y me odia… corramos el riesgo ¿te parece?

\- no sé qué en qué diablos estaba pensando ¿qué te parecería pensar en alguien más aparte de ti al menos una vez en la vida? Por eso nuestra relación se fue al carajo.

\- ah, creí que fue porque eras un obsesivo compulsivo que siempre tiene que hacer todo perfecto.

\- me largo. No sé que estoy haciendo aquí, no debí de haber venido

\- la próxima vez envía mi mensajería por cobrar ¿quieres?

\- la próxima vez dile a tu padre que estás divorciada

Darien se di media vuelta y azotó la puerta detrás de él, eso no le sorprendió a Rei, en los últimos días de su matrimonio, luego…todo quedó en silencio todo terminó, como hoy…

 **Oficina de Rei Hino mismo día por la tarde**

Rei había organizado una reunión con dos personas importantes, llevaba meses buscando la persona ideal para unir su compañía con una que le permitiera expandirse a otras ciudades, si no hubiera sido por eso se hubiera tomado el resto del día en casa, pero ese no era el caso.

\- señorita Hino, me alegra que nos recibiera

\- a mi me alegra que por fin coincidieran nuestras agendas señor Davis, hemos intentado encontrarnos por meses- sonríe Rei dando un sorbo a su café

\- le seré sincero, Señorita Hino. Estoy aquí porque su gente ha insistido mucho en esta cita, aun no estoy convencido de firmar nada.

\- señor Davis, me han comentado que pretende retirarse, ¿quién verá por su compañía? ¿quién seguirá su obra?

\- espero que alguien que tenga las agallas suficientes para vender el Big Ben y no dudo que usted sea esa persona, señorita Hino

\- pero…

\- usted es una mujer joven y hermosa, ¿cree que podrá pasar la mitad del año viajando sin que nadie se lo demande?

\- estoy divorciada, señor Davis, odio a los niños y mi vida es mi trabajo.

\- ¿está segura que puede dedicarle tiempo a un proyecto así?

\- Soy obsesa de mi trabajo, señor Davis, nada me importa más…

\- es una mujer decidida, eso me agrada, ¿podemos cenar para seguir discutiendo esto?

\- por supuesto, el día que sea

\- Entonces Cenaremos después,nos vemos pronto, señorita Hino- sonrió el hombre mayor al ponerse de pie- me agrada que sea una mujer divorciada, me preocupaba que con su belleza y elegancia hubiera otros planes en su mente

\- ninguno mayor a hacer crecer la compañía, señor Davis…

\- casi podría adoptarla como hija…

\- sería una muy buena idea

\- me agrada, señorita Hino, me agrada mucho, espero verla pronto para cenar

Cuando la pelinegra se quedó a solas sonrió y se relajó un poco, por fín conseguiría la forma de expandirse a otras ciudades, quizás se mudaría a Londres y por fin desaparecería la sombra de Darien de su vida. Su sonrisa continuaría si el nombre de su padre no hubiera aparecido en la pantalla de su celular.

\- Hola, Otou San

\- Reiko, ¿por qué saliste de juerga un jueves por la noche? Eres un mujer casada, eso no le gustará a tu marido, podría causar que te divorciaras, no quiero una…

\- divorciada en la familia…si…lo sé, Otou San, siempre me lo has dicho, descuida, a Darien no le preocupa

\- Reiko, tienes casi tres años casada, debes cuidar ese matrimonio, además, alcoholizarte como una adolescente no es bueno para tu cuerpo, podría afectar a los nietos

\- No estoy embarazada, Otou San y no planeo estarlo

\- no te haces más joven

\- estoy bien

\- en fin, Reiko… no pelearemos ahora por esto, solo te llamo para que organices tu agenda, estaré por Inglaterra mañana por la tarde y quiero ir a cenar, organiza también la agenda de tu esposo

\- claro, Otou San. Haremos lo imposible para que Darien pueda, pero si no pasaré por ti a Londres e iremos a cenar a donde tu quieras

\- No, claro que no, Reiko…Iré a Manchester

\- Otou San, no necesitas desviarte tanto de tus compromisos, yo puedo ir a Londres, Darien también si logra zafarse, es un doctor…

\- oh, no, Reiko. Esta vez no. En los últimos dos años no me he dado tiempo de visitarlos, siempre comidas en Londres o París y generalmente solo tú porque Darien está ocupado. Así que iremos a cenar y pasaré unos días con ustedes.

\- ¿con nosotros? Eres un hombre muy ocupado y….

\- La familia es primero, Reiko. Además, según recuerdo tu departamento tiene tres habitaciones, creo que puedes hospedar a un pobre anciano

\- en mi departamento….el que comparto con mi esposo…

\- si…justo ese, hija ¿te aseguraste de que las bebidas que ingeriste estuvieran certificadas? Hay muchas bebidas adulteradas hoy en día.

\- ¿te recojo en Londres?

\- No te preocupes, llegaré a tu departamento, tengo la dirección

\- pe…pe…

\- ordena algo de cenar, Reiko. Me dará mucho gusto verles…

\- pe…pe…-tartamudeo la joven de ojos amatista- estoy muerta…

 **Departamento de Darien Shields**

El alto doctor de cabellos negros se encontraba en su departamento, el practicar la medicina lo había convertido en un hombre extremadamente ordenado que ponía atención a cada detalle, recibir la visita de su madre lo hacía aun más detallista, de ella había heredado esa habilidad.

\- margaritas en el jarrón, su bebida favorita. ¿qué más me falta?

La puerta del departamento se escuchó abrirse y una conocida mujer de ojos amatista y larga cabellera negra, la acompañaba una maleta yo no lucía feliz.

\- ¿Rei?…- se sorprendió el pelinegro

\- he llegado a casa, querido, dijo con sarcasmo la joven japonesa

Darien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿de verdad estaba salvado? ¿Rei aceptaría ayudarlo a engañar a su madre? ¿acaso los Kamis lo estaban protegiendo? Esperaba que así fuera, aun así… no sabía el infierno en el que estaba a punto de entrar, Rei tampoco tenía la menor idea…

 **¡Hola!**

 **no podía ser tan mala, chicas...bueno si lo soy, pero se que me pasé :p dejo el capitulo 2 :) gracias Irais por leer esta historia que salió un día de la nada y a Clara que espero si te esté gustando esta historia que como todas las demás, solo pretende sacarles una sonrisa, abrazos, chicas :D**

 **La maga**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **la bienvenida de Mami Shields**

Darien miraba sorprendido a Rei, hacía dos años que no se paraba por el departamento y casi estaba seguro de que Rei preferiría que le extrajeran el apéndice sin anestesia a apoyarlo en esa locura de engañar a su madre y aun si, si llegara a acceder jamás imaginó que la volvería a ver cruzando esa puerta con una maleta.

\- Escucha, Shields…no te confundas, esto no es lo que tú crees

\- ¿no es esa una maleta con tus cosas?

\- no estoy aquí por ti, Otou San viene a Inglaterra y quiere llegar a "nuestra casa" no aceptó solo ir a cenar. Le dije que lo veríamos en Londres para que pudiera seguir con su agenda, pero dijo que viene exclusivamente a vernos y quiere quedarse en nuestro departamento, el de las tres habitaciones, en el que vivo contigo…

\- así que te parece algo vil engañar a mi familia pero engañar a la tuya está bien…

\- sabes que debo hacerlo, tu mismo detectaste el problema de Corazón de Otou San… no puedo darle malos momentos, lo mataríamos. Lo tuyo en cambio es egoísta

\- ¿no has pensado que también me preocupo por mi madre? La mataría si se entera que nos hemos divorciado.

\- ¿y si se lo decimos?

\- Rei…

\- Estoy bromeando. Bien… solo me quedaré una noche aquí, veremos a tu madre, me odiará, se marchará diciendo que quiere que te divorcies y asunto arreglado.

\- y luego llegará tu padre

\- seguramente tendrá algún compromiso antes de terminar la noche, él siempre está ocupado así que seguramente podré volver a casa para el noticiero de las ocho.

\- siempre sabes como solucionarlo todo

\- así es. Solo se trata de saber leer a la gente- sonríe Rei mientras saca de una caja de chocolates que estaba en el sillón un chocolate belga y lo devora

\- esos chocolates eran para mi madre

\- demonios- gruñe Rei arrojando las envolturas sobre la mesa, Darien las recoge de inmediato sacudiendo las migajas

\- el señor perfección- se burla Rei poniéndose de pie- iré a dejar mi maleta en tu habitación, solo por si las dudas

\- deberías desempacar, mi madre podría accidentalmente esculcar los cajones y encontrar que no hay cosas tuyas aquí

\- descuida, plantaré algunas cosas por el departamento, parecerá que tenemos una vida de un matrimonio normal- sonríe la pelinegra pero se detiene a medio camino- ¿qué hace esa foto aquí?

\- ¿la foto de nuestra boda? La saque de un viejo cartón, las guardé para una emergencia como esta

\- yo boté las mías- minimiza Rei caminando hacia la habitación principal

\- espero que no hayas hecho lo mismo con tu anillo o mi madre podría sospechar

\- descuida. levantó la joven su mano mostrándosela al pelinegro- lo conservé por Otou San, siempre revisa que use mi anillo cuando me visita, será pan comido

\- ¿de verdad lo crees?

\- confía en mi…

\- Lo hice una vez y no funcionó

Aquellas palabras dejaron un dejo de amargura en el aire, los dos se habían hecho mucho daño en el pasado, de verdad estaban locos al intentar esto, ¿conseguirían engañar a sus padres? Ellos confiaban en que así sería.

A las ocho en punto llegó un taxi con una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mar, no tocó el timbre por el contrario subió silenciosamente y antes de tocar la puerta del departamento de su hijo pegó el oído a la puesta para escuchar qué ocurría en el interior, solo el ligero sonido de música celta al fondo, el silencio la hizo aporrear la puerta.

\- Darien querido, mamá ha llegado

Dos segundos después el único heredero de los Shields abrió la puerta

\- Madre, que gusto verte- abrazó el pelinegro a su madre- déjame ayudarte con la maleta

\- es hermoso tu departamento, hijo. Está decorado a tu gusto

\- pasa, por favor.

\- ¿dónde está tu esposa?

\- justo aquí, Gea- sonrió la joven de ojos amatista mientras salía de la habitación ensartada en un vestido negro

\- Reiko, no te veía desde…

\- El día de la boda ¿me recuerdas? Era la chica vestida de blanco

\- Si, exacto. No sé porqué ese color no te va…creo que no fue el color adecuado

La pelinegra observó con molestia a su ex esposo y sacó fuerzas fe algún lugar para sonreír.

\- Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, madre. Yo también detesté ese vestido, tanto que me deshice de él en la primer oportunidad

\- media hora después de terminar la ceremonia- reprendió la madre

\- es verdad, me confieso culpable, en mi defensa puedo decir que soporté lo más que pude. Ella de verdad se veía hermosa el día de la boda y quizás, solo quizás el color del vestido hubiera sido el adecuado si no hubieran puesto tantas trabas a nuestra boda. Por cierto…lamento que nos descubrieras cuando llegaron a Manchester para la boda, los esperábamos más tarde.

\- me sorprende que no usaras un vestido de maternidad en lugar de uno de novia para esa boda. Creí que las japonesas eran más recatadas.

\- y yo que las inglesas eran agradables…todos los equivocamos.

\- ¿cómo has dicho?

\- madre, relájate, por favor. Descansa un poco, encargué comida de un buen restaurante Francés, te encantará.

\- Claro, hubiera sido una sorpresa que tu esposa cocinara ¿no es así?

\- Mire, Señora Shields….

\- madre ¿te conté que el padre de Rei vendrá el fin de semana también? Será una linda reunión familiar, ¿vino blanco?

\- claro, hijo…

\- beberé una copa también

\- querida, recuerda que el doctor te prohibió tomar alcohol.

\- no recuerdo eso

\- yo si y concuerdo con sus instrucciones, agua mineral con limón te sentará mejor

Rei volteó a ver con coraje al pelinegro

\- que buena memoria, querido, iré a ver la cena, al menos los scargots no hablan

\- ¿crees que lo dijo por mi?- interrogó preocupada la rubia

\- no, no, madre…Rei… solo tuvo un mal día, está algo tensa

\- si se dedicara al hogar como yo no lo estaría tanto

\- madre, Reiko adora su trabajo

\- creí que te adoraba a ti

\- ¿les parece bien si cenamos? Estoy hambrienta

\- vaya, eso sí es una novedad- comenta la señora Shields- según recuerdo tu esposa solo come ensaladas

\- quizás eso tenga alguna relación con el hecho de que le queden tan bien los bikinis

\- ¿Bikinis? Darien, una señora Respetable no se pone "bikinis"

\- entonces me alegra tener una esposa que no sea una señora respetable, la pasamos mejor así

La rubia inglesa puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia el comedor, la rubia tomó asiento y su hijo aprovechó para correr a la cocina para ayudar a Rei a servir la cena

\- tu mamá es una mujer encantadora, casi había olvidado porqué dejamos de hablarnos

\- descuida, Rei. Ella está en su límite, seguramente no llegará al postre. Gracias por hacer esto

\- Sabes que no lo hago por ti.

\- aun así, por el motivo que lo estés haciendo, gracias, no cualquiera soporta a mi madre, sé que hubieras preferido que te hicieran una operación sin anestesia a cenar con ella.

\- eso o que me comiera viva un tigre

\- gracias…

\- lo repito, no lo hago por ti…

\- Rei… ¿sigues vendiendo casas a comisión?

\- No, Gea. Ahora tengo mi propia empresa

\- Rei es la empresa número uno de bienes raíces en Mánchester

\- ¿y aun así siguen viviendo en esa pocilga?

Rei y Darien se observaron en silencio, Rei fingió una sonrisa que era más que evidente que no sentía, Darien la tomó de su mano y ella estaba a dos pasos lanzar su plato de sopa a la inglesa.

\- nos encanta este departamento, Gea. No es una pocilga y la vista de la habitación principal es inigualable.

\- seguramente no tienes los contactos suficientes.

\- amo este departamento, madre. Ambos lo elegimos a nuestro gusto

\- si ustedes lo dicen…

\- Lo decimos- sonrió la de ojos amatista

\- ¿vino?

\- por favor…sirve aun más…Dame la botella

\- Si desea que le llame un taxi, suegra

\- En absoluto, ¿tienes lista mi habitación?

\- pero…

\- lo sé. Me has hablado formalmente de nueva cuenta, Pero me he hecho el firme propósito de convivir con mi nuera, así que…

\- iré a preparar tu habitación, Gea…

\- bien…

\- ¿no la tenía lista? ¿acaso esperaba que me fuera?

\- Ella ha estado ocupada toda la semana, madre…no exageres y por favor…trata de no molestarla. Su salud es frágil

\- no nos engañemos, querido…lo único que tu esposa tiene frágil son las uñas...

\- hazlo por mi ¿quieres?

\- tu habitación está lista, Gea…ahora si me disculpan me iré a dormir- se despide la joven pelinegra. Darien ¿dónde pusiste las aspirinas?

\- ¿no sabes dónde están las aspirinas en tu propia casa?

\- Darien suele cambiarme todo de lugar siempre, Gea.

\- toma una ducha, Hōbijin… te llevaré algo de medicamento en seguida

Rei observó con desconfianza al médico ante ella el pelinegro le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de que ella desapareciera por el pasillo.

\- ese pretexto me lo sé de memoria, querido

\- madre, Rei padece migraña. Te lo había dicho ya

\- pero hace dos años que no me hablabas de un episodio de migraña

\- casualmente se relacionan con tus visitas- murmura el pelinegro

\- ¿cómo dices?

\- Hora de dormir, madre. Debes estar cansada

-aprovecharé para llamar a tu padre. se siente tan apenado por no poder venir conmigo

\- para él seguro son vacaciones- refunfuña el hijo

\- ¿dijiste algo?

\- que debe sentirse triste por tan grandes desilusiones

\- lo superará…buenas noches, hijo.

\- buenas noches, madre.

\- creí que los recueros de mi mente me engañaban y exageraban lo aterradora que puede llegar a ser Gea…pero era tan terrible como la recordaba

\- lo lamento- se disculpa el pelinegro- estoy seguro que se marchará muy pronto, ¿te sentó bien el baño?

\- me sigue doliendo la cabeza. Creo que es la migraña

\- ten…no es tu medicamento pero funcionará- ofrece el joven un par de pastillas- tu antifaz está en tu mesa de noche, lo olvidaste cuando te marchaste

\- creí que lo habías botado

\- te apagaré la luz, te ayudará a sentirte mejor- cambia el tema el de ojos azules mientras entra al baño de la habitación a cambiarse

\- no pensarás dormir aquí

\- lo lamento, no hay otra opción. Mi madre nos descubriría, debo quedarme en la habitación

Ella lo miró con desconfianza

\- no entiendo el porqué te preocupas por esas tonterías…no somos un par de adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel. Trata de descansar- el pelinegro se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y se metió a la cama siendo observado por su ex mujer que lucía incrédula.

\- Darien…

\- ¿si?

\- procura convencer a tu madre de volver cuanto antes a Nueva York o esto se convertirá en una masacre

\- te lo prometo-ofrece el pelinegro a la joven que luego de beberse las dos pastillas se puso el antifaz intentó quedarse dormida, quizás si no se hubiera cubierto los ojos se habría dado cuenta de la forma en la que su ex marido la observaba….

 **Toc toc, el cartero llama a la puerta trayendo para usted un poquito de esta historia que lo unico que pretende es hacer más llevadero su lunes, señoritas, gracias por su lectura ¿qué tal mami Shields, Clararina, Irais?**

 **Espero sus comentarios, esto apenas comienza ;)**

 **La maga**


	4. Una cena muy familiar

**Capitulo 4**

 **Una cena muy familiar**

 _La joven pelinegra despertó envuelta en sábanas de seda, sonrió al percibir el dulce aroma de unos hot cakes con fresas pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, fue el aroma de aquella colonia que la embriagaba el que la convenció de abrir los ojos._

 _\- buenos días, dormilona_

 _\- mmhhmm buenos días- respondió a un medio dormida la joven_

 _\- ¿se te quitó el dolor de cabeza?_

 _\- aun me siento algo mareada, creo que el mejor remedio sería no volver a lidiar con tu madre_

 _\- lo lamento, sé que puede ser algo molesta_

 _\- tu madre me odia_

 _\- no diría que te odia…solo…le cuesta comprenderte_

 _\- nadie me hace enojar tanto como ella_

 _\- por eso quise alegrar un poco tu día- sonrió él colocando sobre la muchacha pelinegra una mesita con hot cakes, un té de manzana con canela y algo de fruta._

 _\- no quiero comer…_

 _\- tiene que comer, señora Shields…necesita fuerzas para lidiar con el dragón_

 _\- no la soporto, es malvada_

 _\- lo se…prometo que durará menos de lo que ambos esperamos_

 _\- bien…más te vale porque es tu madre y estoy pensando seriamente en divorciarme_

 _\- deberé convencerte entonces- sonrió el pelinegro- tengo que ser muy persuasivo…_

 _\- ¿en verdad? ¿qué tanto?_

 _\- lo suficiente…._

 _La pequeña mesita desayunadora se vio relegada a un costado de la cama y en vez del desayuno continental Rei tuvo a su disposición la especialidad inglesa, su favorita._

 _\- ¿acaso piensas convencerme con trucos baratos?_

 _\- pienso esforzarme…_

 _aquella charla siguió con un beso suave sobre los labios, beso que se deslizó por el cuello, la clavícula, aquellas manos expertas acariciaron su silueta y subieron poco a poco el camisón de seda por la piel de marfil, las suaves caricias del médico estremecieron la piel debajo de ese tacto._

 _\- va por muy buen camino, Doctor Shields…_

 _\- y apenas voy comenzando, señora Shields…_

 _El hombre de ojos azules deslizó sus besos por el abdomen de la muchacha de ojos amatista, se deslizó hacia el sur, hacia el punto donde podía hacerla estremecer._

 _\- Da….Darien…tu madre está en casa…_

 _\- mmhhmm ¿y qué?_

 _\- ahh…mmhhmmm… nos puede….escuchar…_

 _\- tendrás que ser silenciosa, querida…- pidió el médico mientras daba suaves golpecitos con la lengua en la zona más sensibles de su mujer_

 _\- mmhhmmm…me vengaré…_

 _\- la venganza es mala, señora Shields….- bromeó el joven inglés_

 _Rei sonrió y consiguió abalanzarse hacia su esposo para colocarse sobre él, Darien respiró profundamente al sentir esos labios hechiceros devorar su boca, no pudo evitar acariciar aquella espalda suave que se arqueó ante las caricia demandante del hombre bajo su cuerpo._

 _\- y dos podemos jugar el mismo juego._

 _\- Reiko…_

 _La bella pelinegra no escuchó las palabras del médico debajo de ella y mordió el cuello del joven que ahogó un gruñido al sentir aquellos colmillos emanar unas gotas de sangre._

 _\- querida, hoy amaneciste salvaje…_

 _\- espera a verme después del desayuno_

 _\- tengo planeado un desayuno mejor…_

 _Darien clavó su boca en el pezón rosado de la muchacha pelinegra, no pudo evitar externar un gemido ahogado al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo se conectaba con el de Darien en uno solo._

 _\- si…este es mi desayuno favorito- susurró el médico al oído de Rei, ella también estaba de acuerdo- ahora…vamos a hacer algo que enloquezca a Gea_

 _\- ¿qué?_

 _\- Nietos…-susurró el pelinegro al oído de su pareja_

 _Rei soltó una carcajada y tiró del cuello de su pareja para forzar el beso, si, esa iba a ser una tarea muy ardua…_

\- Darien, despierta… despierta… ¿ qué rayos estás soñando?- regaña la muchacha de ojos amatista al hombre sobre la cama.

\- ¿qué?- interroga el pelinegro que babea la almohada y la sujeta con fuerzas.

-estabas murmurando cosas extrañas

\- yo…soñé que veía un capítulo de posesión nocturna

\- claro- ignoró la pelinegra- me desperté temprano, tomé unas sábanas de tu armario de blancos para arreglar su habitación

\- ¿qué juego?

\- El negro de seda. Si, no me veas así, sé que es el que usas los Lunes, pero sabes que Otou San le gustan las sábanas suaves.

\- pudiste decirme, Reiko. Yo pude sacarla por ti

\- lo sé, sé que tienes un maldito orden para todo pero tu madre pensaría que es extraño que le pida a mi esposo que saque la ropa de cama para la habitación de mi padre.

\- si, no importa. Organizaré de nueva cuenta todo mañana.

\- no sé cómo pude soportarte, eres un obsesivo de lo peor- refunfuñó Rei mientras rebuscaba en los cajones para sacar algo de ropa, tomó una toalla y caminó hacia el baño de la habitación- me daré una ducha

-claro, ve.

Darien esperó a que la joven cerrara la puerta para correr a organizar el mueble donde había hurgado la muchacha y hacer la cama

\- ¡puedo escucharte organizar todo por orden alfabético, Shields! ¡eres un enfermo!

\- casi había olvidado que vivir contigo es como vivir con un torbellino- susurró el médico mientras comenzaba a hacer la habitación.

Rei respiró profundamente y se perdió bajo el chorro del agua, cerró los ojos y a su mente vinieron las escenas de otros días vividos entre aquellas paredes, recordó aquellas manos recorrer su cuerpo resbaladizo. aquella boca reclamar su piel y esos dientes succionar su piel como instinto primitivo, ella regresar el mismo nivel de caricias a su pareja, como Darien la tomaba por la espalda y….

\- Rei ¿estás bien?- interrogó Dari0en asomando la cabeza por el baño

\- Estoy bien- regresó a la realidad la joven

\- estabas…haciendo ruidos

-estoy tensa, eso es todo y… ¡sal de aquí!- gruñó la muchacha- ¡estoy desnuda!

\- Está bien…no sería la primera vez que te viera así, aunque…ejercitarte te ha servido de mucho

\- ¡largo!

\- te pondré algo de café, definitivamente si no tomas tu café por las mañanas te pones de mal humor…

Rei le arrojó el frasco de shampoo directamente a la cabeza de su ex esposo, su puntería era aun muy buena.

veinte minutos después Rei apareció en la sala ensartada en unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes.

\- interesante arreglo para una señora Shields- murmuró Gea lo suficientemente alto para que su nuera la escuchara.

\- A Darien siempre le ha encantado verme vestida así, Gea.

\- de hecho, madre, la prefiero sin ropa, pero creo que para ti no sería lo más apropiado- interrumpe Darien con su comentario, el rubor no puede ocultarse de las mejillas de la muchacha japonesa- querida, tu café está listo.

\- Gracias.

-¿descansaste, madre?

-lo suficiente por el viaje, hijo. Sabes que detesto viajar

\- pudiste quedarte en casa, Gea. No era necesario que pasaras tantas molestias

\- ¿bromeas? tengo casi tres años sin ver a mi pequeño. De verdad que has monopolizado su tiempo desde que se casaron

\- madre, te he contado que soy un hombre ocupado, he tenido mucho trabajo, Rei no es la culpable de nada

\- Claro que lo es. Darien podrá decir que es por el trabajo, pero se pasa la vida asegurándose de que tu estés bien.

\- No necesito que nadie vea si estoy bien o no.

\- de eso se trata un matrimonio, ¿no es así?

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio, observó su taza de café, era la misma taza en la que había bebido café todas las mañanas mientras estuvo casada con Darien, aun tenía esa pequeña ruptura, una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro.

\- me encantaría seguir esta charla pero una mujer Shields que se respeta debe estar presentable siempre.

\- madre, estás bellísima…

\- Debo ir a mi cita en el Spa, investigué bien antes de venir e iré al mejor de la ciudad, Rei ¿podrías llevarme?

La joven casi escupió el café al escuchar ese comentario.

\- Te llevaré yo, madre. Rei tiene cosas que hacer

\- puede darse el tiempo para atender a su suegra ¿no? Hace años que no vengo, además, sería una buena oportunidad para convivir con ella.

\- también es una buena oportunidad para que convivas con tu hijo.

\- Esta es una charla de mujeres, hijo. Rei ¿vendrás conmigo?

\- Bueno, Gea, es que…

\- nos hemos tratado muy poco

\- está bien, Gea…iré contigo- finge una sonrisa la pelinegra

\- Darien, ¿podrías pasar por mi padre al aeropuerto? quedó de llamar cuando estuviera en Manchester

\- descuida, iré por él.

\- no se diga más, hora de irnos, Rei. La puntualidad es una cualidad que todos los Shields debemos de tener, eso no excluye a las señoras Shields

\- Rei eso se lo pasó por alto- se burla Darien recordando el sin fin de veces que no llegaron a tiempo a miles de compromisos, un pisotón debajo de la mesa lo hizo tragarse sus palabras

\- era una cucaracha, querido. El lunes debemos llamar al fumigador.

\- s…si

\- nos llevaremos mi coche, Gea. Iré por mi bolso

\- tu esposa luce algo tensa.

\- es el trabajo, madre. Rei ha tenido mucho trabajo esta semana

\- Las señoras Shields no trabajamos, querido ¿qué será de ella cuando tengan hijos?

\- Gea, ¿nos vamos?- interrumpe Rei desde la puerta del departamento observando con molestia a madre e hijo

\- Claro, Rei

La madre del joven salió de la casa tomando su bolso y saliendo del departamento sin mirar atrás, Rei se giró empujando una pequeña estatua de cerámica con la figura de un doctor que el pelinegro admiraba mucho. Darien la observó anonadado.

\- Lo siento… ¿te molestó? bienvenido a mi mundo…

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y se quedó a solas en el departamento, la mesa y la cocina eran un desastre.

\- es como tener a Andrew de visita….

Quince minutos después y luego de que Gea casi vomitara su desayuno consiguieron llegar al spa justo a tiempo.

\- Servida, Gea- sonrió Rei al aparcar su Mazda.

\- ¿cómo puedes manejar de esa forma?

\- La costumbre- sonrió la de ojos amatista

\- ¿entramos? Llegaremos tarde- sonríe Rei, a la señora Shields no le queda de otra que seguir a la joven.

\- buen día, señorita. Tenemos cita a las nueve en punto

\- ¿a qué nombres?

\- Las señoras Shields. Gea y Reiko Shields

\- oh, claro, Claro. Aquí están…pasen por favor, nuestra asistente les dará sus batas y les mostraráel vestidor

\- ¿vestidor?

\- es un día de Spa, querida. Iniciaremos con una exfoliación profunda, masaje, manicura, pedicura, baño de barro y masaje relajante.

\- ¿cuánto tardaremos?

\- querida, es un día arduo…tenemos demasiadas cosas para ponernos al día, quizás llegaremos a tiempo para la cena

Algo le decía a Rei que hubiera sido mejor soportar una sesión de acupuntura o haber sido picada por cientos de alacranes que pasar todo el día a solas con Mami Shields…el tormento de su vida.

\- y dime, Rei ¿cuándo vas a comer más? ese no es el cuerpo de una mujer sana

\- soy una mujer sana, Gea…

\- Deberías pedirle a mi hijo que te haga pruebas, eres muy delgada, seguramente es por tu ritmo de vida, Darien me ha dicho que trabajas mucho

\- el también trabaja mucho, Gea. No pretenderás que lo espere en casa cruzando los brazos. Darien me conoció trabajando, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

\- deberías dedicarte a tu casa y tu familia.

\- y beber en las reuniones de las mujeres de la caridad.

\- ¿disculpa?

\- olvídalo… guardemos silencio, he leído que los tratamientos rinden más efecto en silencio

La mujer mayor hizo mala cara y optó por guardar silencio ¿cuánto tiempo más continuaría así? No lo sabía pero prefería disfrutar de cada segundo de silencio.

 **Departamento Shields una hora después:**

El alto pelinegro había terminado de limpiar la casa y la habitación, había olvidado que Rei podía ser verdaderamente desordenada cuando se lo proponía, más cuando deseaba hacerlo enojar. El timbre sonó un par de segundos después de que él se sentara en el sillón a relajarse y abrir una lata de cerveza, aquel sería un fin de semana demasiado pesado.

\- Se…señor Hino- susurró Darien al ver al padre de su ex esposa plantado en la puerta del departamento

\- mi vuelo se adelantó y decidí venir hasta su casa

\- pudo llamarme, no era necesario que viniera solo, señor Hino

\- puedo hacerlo, no soy un anciano

\- bueno…yo…no quise decir eso, es solo que…

\- ¿vas a invitarme a pasar?

\- Claro…claro…yo…le ayudo con su equipaje

\- ¿dónde está Reiko?

\- ella fue con mi madre al Spa

\- ya veo… ¿le hiciste algo al departamento?

\- ehmm pues…no

\- parece el departamento de un soltero

\- La…planta de la ventana la compró Rei

\- la planta…

\- ¿quiere beber algo?

\- ¿bebes tan temprano?

\- yo…no…no…la iba a tirar ¿quiere un agua mineral?

\- perrier…

\- en..en seguida…

El Senador Hino recorrió con la mirada el departamento

\- por favor..tome asiento

El padre de la joven permaneció de pie y caminó hacia el balcón del departamento

\- Interesante vista

\- si…la mejor de Manchester. ¿le agrada?

\- ideal para un hombre soltero

\- ¿este lugar queda cerca del trabajo de Rei?

\- Queda cerca del hospital donde trabajo, El trabajo de Rei queda del otro lado de la ciudad

\- ¿en verdad?

\- A Rei le encanta el departamento, cuando nos casamos le ofrecí mudarnos a un lugar más céntrico, pero a ella le agrada vivir aquí

\- claro…

\- Me alegra que usted nos visite, señor Hino…

\- jamás me habían invitado.

\- lo lamento…somos algo despistados

Para suerte del pelinegro su celular sonó en ese momento.

\- querida, hola- saludó Darien con una sonrisa maravillada y de alivio- ¿qué tal el día de Spa con mi madre?

\- escucha, Shields. Si no vienes en este mismo instante por mi…te aseguro que mataré a tu madre

\- Hōbijin…disfruta de tu día de Spa, lo necesitas…

\- llevo una hora escuchando de protocolo, de dejar el trabajo para llenarme de niños y ha empezado a hablar con la estilista sobre pintar mi cabello de rubio y te juro Darien…

\- ohhh no, dile a mi madre que ni se le ocurra meterse con tu cabello, voy para allá

El anciano observó a su yerno intrigado

\- lo lamento, señor Hino, mi madre está en la ciudad y ha secuestrado a Rei…ella está un poco…tensa

\- está bien..

\- ¿quiere venir conmigo? Lo llevaré a recorrer la ciudad

\- me quedaré a descansar…si no te molesta

\- claro, imagino que está agotado

\- así es… lo estoy. Dormiré un poco

\- Reiko y yo no tardaremos

El hombre mayor lo observó intrigado pero silencioso y asintió con la cabeza sin decir más, Darien salió corriendo del departamento, temía por la integridad física de su madre y la integridad mental de su esposa. ¿quién mataría a quién?

\- como te decía, Rei. Todas las mujeres Shields pasamos el otoño en nuestra casa de campo, es ideal para hacer contactos, Darien se ha negado a mudarse a Londres y convivir con la sociedad, pero está en sus venas, deberás de convencerlo, ahí también podrías hacer amigas de verdad.

\- Tengo amigas de verdad

\- me refiero a mujeres a la altura de tu apellido

-sigo usando mi apellido de soltera

\- ¡cómo!- se sorprende la mujer rubia

-me agrada más.

\- ¡los Shields pertenecemos a una tradición de doscientos años!

\- en algún momento tenía que romperse

\- ¡cómo puedes decir algo como eso!

Rei la observó intentando parecer serena, no lo estaba, esa mujer de verdad parecía sacada de alguna vieja película de época.

-Rei, ¿dónde estás?- se escuchó la voz salvadora del joven de ojos azules

\- aquí

\- Darien ¿qué haces aquí? No es el lugar adecuado para que vengas.

\- Lo lamento, madre. Debo robarte a mi esposa

\- ¿ocurre algo?

\- Tu padre ha llegado antes, está en el departamento

\- puede esperar un poco- interrumpe la madre del médico

\- si, sé que él si. Pero tenemos cita en el hospital y debemos irnos

\- ¿cita en el hospital?- se sorprende la mujer rubia

\- Rei no se ha sentido bien últimamente, prefiero que le hagan algunos chequeos de rutina

\- pero…

\- le he pedido a un amigo que pase por ti, descuida. Pedía a la recepcionista que le avisara cuando estuvieras lista.

\- ¿vas a dejar a tu madre sola?

\- Dudo que quieras perderte de tu día de spa

\- no, eso jamás. Nunca me he perdido de uno, es arte del secreto para mantenerme joven

\- yo creí que era el beber sangre de gente joven

\- ¿disculpa?

\- que lamento dejarte sola, Gea. Pero Darien ha insistido tanto en que vaya a esa consulta médica que es imposible decirle que no.

\- te veremos en la cena, madre.

La pelinegra respiró aliviada cuando estuvieron fuera del spa

\- ¿te sientes mejor?- interrogó Darien cuando por fin subieron al coche de él

\- fue una eternidad

\- lo lamento…mi madre suele ser un poco…molesta

\- sorprendentemente no ha perdido su toque ¿a dónde vamos?

\- al hospital, era en serio eso de tus análisis médicos

\- no voy a hacerme ningún análisis médico, Shields

\- oh, si lo harás. Le dije lo mismo a tu padre y a mi madre, seguramente alguno de ellos pedirá ver los análisis

\- podrías falsificarlos

\- no, soy un médico, no juego con esas cosas

\- pero si con un matrimonio falso- bufa la pelinegra- no has cambiado tu coche

\- me gusta, me trae buenos recuerdos…

 _Una muchacha pelinegra caminaba emocionada por la agencia de autos, sus ojos se paralizaron al ver un bmw Zagato Coupe en color tinto_

 _\- ¿encontraste algo que te guste?_

 _\- es bellísimo, Darien- se emociona la muchacha ¿tienes una idea de la velocidad que alcanza este coche? ¿los caballos de fuerza que tiene?_

 _\- ¿te gusta tanto?_

 _\- Me encantaría tener uno de estos, otou San los detesta, pero a mi me parecen fascinantes_

 _\- entonces comprémoslo_

 _-tú venías por otro tipo de coche_

 _\- nada se compara con ver esa felicidad en tu rostro, Hōbijin_

 _\- es tu coche, Darien…tu decisión… no te dejes influenciar por tu novia_

 _\- quien sabe…quizás el día de mañana no seas solo mi novia…_

 _\- que cosas dices…- se sonrojó la joven japonesa_

 _\- hablo en serio, Rei…yo…_

 _\- ¿se ha decidido por algún modelo, señor?_

 _\- este…elijo este coche. A mi novia y a mi nos ha encantado_

 _\- debo decir que la señorita tiene excelente gusto en coches…_

 _\- me gusta solo lo mejor_

 _\- coincidimos en algo…_

 _Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando, definitivamente no hablaban de coches ninguno de los dos, definitivamente ese coche será estrenado de la mejor manera en cuanto pueda salir de la agencia…_

\- Te has quedado callado, Shields

\- hacía un lindo día cuando compramos el coche

\- es verdad.

\- El vendedor te comía con la mirada

\- claro que no, siempre fuiste demasiado inseguro

\- Lo sigo siendo- se apena el de ojos azules con la mirada fija al frente

\- lo sé

\- tuviste el mejor gusto al elegirlo, gracias

\- al menos algo duró más que nuestro matrimonio

Un silencio del de ojos azules y la tristeza se refleja en su mirada

\- Rei, yo….

\- Hemos llegado al hospital. Te advierto que solo dejaré que me hagan los análisis para que nuestros padres se relajen y porque estoy segura que Gea y mi padre revisarán que de verdad tenga una vena perforada.

\- Lo sé, Rei. Descuida, al menos tendrás análisis gratis- bromea él

\- claro que no, pagaré por ellos

\- Dejemos de discutir ¿quieres? Bastantes agotadores son nuestros padres para discutir también nosotros

\- pudimos ir a otro hospital

\- si, pero tendríamos que hacer fila y aquí todos me conocen

\- ¡señora Shields, qué gusto verla!

\- Fran…-se queja el de ojos azules

\- Hola, Fran. Que gusto volver a verte

\- usted siempre tan hermosa. Dígame, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por usted? ¿está todo bien?

\- No es nada, Fran. Es solo que Darien insiste en que me hagan análisis

\- ¿no te parece muy delgada?

\- oh, claro que si…delgadísima. ¿ha comido bien? ¿quiere algo de tocino?

\- Estoy bien, Fran…gracias

\- ¿solo pruebas de rutina?

\- por favor- pide Darien observando a la curiosa recepcionista

\- oh, si, si…trigliceridos, colesterol…plaquetas ¿verdad, Doctor?

\- si, eso estará bien.

\- si, si…Creo que orina también, es bueno revisar todo ¿no lo cree, señora Shields?

\- Supongo…

\- ¿prueba de embarazo también?

\- ¿qué?- se encoge de hombros el pelinegro mirando confundido a su ex esposa

\- no, los demás bastarán- interrumpe la pelinegra

\- embarazo también, Fran

\- no estoy embarazada

\- eso lo dirán las pruebas- frunce el ceño el de ojos azules- vamos a tomar tu muestra

Darien toma de la mano a la joven que lo mira sorprendida, él luce extraño, demasiado ensimismado y de un segundo a otro.

\- tu no tomarás mis pruebas

\- claro que lo haré, nadie más tocará tus venas

\- claro que lo hará. Mis venas ya no son asunto tuyo

\- lo son por este fin de semana

\- más te vale solo hacer pruebas de rutina

\- ¿acaso temes descubrir algo que ya sospechas?- refunfuña Darien mientras liga el brazo de su ex mujer

\- Eres un bruto- regresa ella frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo la sangre fluir fuera de su cuerpo, siente para su desgracia como el cuerpo comienza a helarsele- si lo estoy o no eso es algo que a ti ya no…

Sus palabras no pudieron terminar de formar una oración, lo último que vio fueron aquellas pupilas azules mirarla con preocupación.

\- ¿qué pasó?

\- estás en mi consultorio, te traje aquí para que te repusieras mejor.

\- pero…

\- te desmayaste- respondió el pelinegro al ver la confusión de su ex esposa.

\- no entiendo…

\- Rei, ¿estás segura que no estás embarazada?- interroga el de ojos azules sin poder ocultar un dejo de molestia en el rostro.

Un sentimiento que Darien no logra identificar aparece en aquellas pupilas color amatista, ella guarda silencio.

\- es que…tú jamás te has desmayado ante una aguja, ni ante nada…tu…

\- lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es eso…asunto mío. así que deja de meterte en mis asuntos, Darien Shields y sigamos con esta farsa. No puedo esperar a que llegue el domingo y por fin puedas volver a salir de mi vida de nuevo.

Rei caminó hacia la puerta pero el médico la detuvo del brazo haciéndola girarse.

\- lo siento, querida. Te quedan dos días para seguir soportándome, así que deberás de fingir que somos un matrimonio feliz.

\- créeme que tu puedes meterte tu…

\- ¡doctor Shields! por fin lo encuentro- abre la puerta la recepcionista sorprendiendo a Rei con las manos entre las piernas del pelinegro, ella rápidamente se suelta pero no puede evitar el sonrojo- ay por dios, los interrumpí, qué pena.

\- Fran, yo…

\- descuide, descuide, doctor. Bueno, yo solo vine a traerle a su esposa un jugo de naranja por su mareo y unas galletas de soda, cuando Max y yo esperábamos a los gemelos las galletas de soda me servían mucho para todo eso. No deje de traer algunas en su bolso.

\- No estoy embarazada, Fran- gruñe Rei

\- lo mismo decía yo, lo mismo decía yo hasta que un ultrasonido me dijo lo contrario, por cierto, su suegro está aquí, doctor Shields

\- ¿qué hace mi padre aquí?

\- yo le llamé, imaginé que se preocuparía por su esposa y…

\- Genial, con un entrometido en mi vida es más que suficiente.

Rei salió del consultorio dando un portazo y dejando al pelinegro a solas con la enfermera

\- Doctor…que pena… ¿hice algo mal?

\- No, Fran…es solo que Rei está algo irritable.

\- es otro síntoma, doctor…

\- gracias, Fran…iré con Rei…está algo tensa con la visita de nuestros padres

\- lo se… descuide, ya le entregué a su padre el emparedado con tocino.

\- gracias, Fran…

\- ¿qué ocurre, Reiko?- interroga el padre de la muchacha cuando la ve caminar hacia la salida

\- Otou San

-Gea llamó a su departamento interrogando si ya habían regresado a casa, luego la recepcionista de aquí llama para avisarme que te desmayaste en el hospital. ¿qué ocurre, Reiko?

\- Es culpa mía, señor- aparece Darien corriendo atrás de su esposa- llevo días notando a Rei cansada y por su ritmo de trabajo me preocupé por ella y la traje a que le hicieran varias pruebas, le he insistido en que coma mejor pero esperaremos a ver sus resultados para elegir sus vitaminas.

\- ¿estás mal, Reiko?

\- claro que no, Otou San y justo es eso lo que le he dicho a Darien todos los días, es muy necio

\- estoy de acuerdo con tu esposo. Trabajas demasiado

\- ¿podemos irnos?

Diez minutos después el matrimonio Shields se encontraba en su coche junto con el senador Hino, todos guardaban silencio, hasta que el celular de Rei suena y esta desvia la llamada.

\- si es importante contesta, Reiko.

\- está bien, Otou San, puede esperar.

\- Reiko, sé que prometí pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero debo ver a una persona en esta dirección- entrega el hombre mayor una tarjeta a su yerno que este toma

\- si, sin probema, señor Hino. Recogeremos la tintorería a un par de calles mientras usted va

\- solo será un momento, pero les llamaré

\- descuida, Otou San. Nos quedaremos cerca

\- lamento no invitarlos. Es algo de trabajo y…

\- no importa, Otou San. En serio

\- gracias por ser tan comprensiva

\- ¿no pudiste elegir un lugar más lejano para aparcar?- gruñe Rei

\- estas usando zapatos de piso, o entiendo porqué te quejas.

\- así pierdo mi equilibrio y me canso

Darien rió a carcajadas al escuchar el comentario de la pelinegra, ella lo hizo no con afán de hacerlo reír, pero lo consiguió y esta rió con él, de nuevo su celular sonó, ella no dudó y lo contestó alejándose un poco.

\- Matt…- apenas pudo escuchar Rei- Si…lo sé… Estoy bien, es solo que hoy no podré ir. Lo sé…lo sé. Hey, escucha. Entiendo mejor que nadie pero no, lo siento. Hoy no podrá ser. Lo sé mejor que nadie ya te lo dije ¿de acuerdo? No me hables así yo...

De repente el teléfono ya no estaba entre sus manos y ahora estaba en las de Darien

\- Escucha idiota, ella está con su esposo. Deja de molestar

\- ¿me quieres decir qué fue eso?

\- Escucha, Reiko. Tu y yo estaremos divorciados pero no voy a permitir que ningún imbécil te hable o te trate de ese modo.

\- Para eso estás tú ¿no?- se enoja la joven de ojos amatista

\- Reiko Shields, vuelve aquí

\- Soy Hino y por mi puedes pudrirte, Shields- grita la joven de ojos amatista chocando con un hombre alto y rubio de ojos azules

\- disculpe señorita, Yo…usted es… ¡Darien!- se sorprende el muchacho al ver a la joven, extrañamente Darien palidece- Hola, lamento si no nos quedamos, ¿charlamos luego?

\- Claro, claro. Gusto en verla, señora

Rei no tuvo tiempo de decir mucho, cuando se dio cuta ya iban camino al coche y no podía evitar pensar en que ese hombre le resultaba familiar.

\- ¿quién era él?

\- nadie…nadie. ¿podrías subir al coche?

\- Claro que no.

\- Reiko

\- Necesito comprar un vestido- sonrió la joven entrando a una exclusiva boutique, un vestido violeta de encaje y unas zapatillas a tono que la separaban quince centímetros del piso eral la elección correcta.

\- ¿no te parece que tu vestido es demasiado corto?

\- lo es… ¿no es genial? Cubre el tatuaje que Otou san detesta y es lindo

\- ¿por qué mejor no vas desnuda por ahí gritando "estoy soltera y busco una pareja"

\- No es asunto tuyo

\- hoy lo es.

\- Tenemos una lencería ideal para este vestido, señora

\- eso es genial- sonrió Rei- llévala a mi probador

\- Eso será interesante de ver

\- no lo verán tus ojos, Shields…

Rei entró al probador y una de las lindas dependientas se ofreció a llevarle a Darien un poco de café y a charlar con él mientras ella pelinegra se probaba la ropa.

\- ¿en verdad usted es un doctor?

\- cardiólogo

\- es sorprendente ¿sabe? a veces siento que mi corazón late de forma anormal- susurra la joven al pelinegro colocando su mano sobre el costado izquierdo-, quizás debería vigilarme y…

\- creo que sería mejor que fueras al hospital, querida. - interrumpió la voz de Rei lanzando varias prendas de encaje a la dependienta- me llevaré esto.

\- Cárguelo a…- intenta extenderse el muchacho mientras extiende su tarjeta.

\- No pagarás mis cosas, Shields…

\- Has tenido que soportar a mi madre y tendrás que soportarla un poco más…estoy en deuda

\- agrega otros dos pares del modelo que me probé en diferentes colores- acepta Rei

-que sean tres…tenemos que pasar por ella de camino a casa- se encoge de hombros el médico

\- jamás creí decirlo, pero muero porque sea Lunes

\- lo supongo…

Un par de minutos después el senador Hino llamó a su yerno para que pasara por él, no tardaron mucho en pasar por Gea y regresar al departamento.

\- el día de hoy he conseguido unas reservaciones para cenar, espero que no tengan planes para hoy.

\- Reiko y yo organizamos nuestra agenda para pasarlo con ustedes.

\- gracias.

\- Me alegro de haberme dado los tratamientos suficientes hoy, su hija no es muy afecta a ello, senador.

\- Reiko no los necesita, madre. Ella es hermosa así, tal como es.

\- iré a recostarme un poco…

Minimiza la pelinegra alejándose de la sala, luce algo pálida y distraída.

\- Darien… ¿me regalarías un segundo?- pide el padre de la muchacha ojos amatista

\- por supuesto… ¿vamos al estudio? Madre, deberías descansar un poco

\- llamaré a tu padre, iré a mi habitación.

\- ¿de qué es de lo que desea hablar, señor Hino?

\- Darien…sé que tu y yo no somos exactamente amigos y que no nos agradamos mucho, pero debo decirte que hay algo que me preocupa.

El joven calló al escuchar el comentario de su suegro

\- me preocupa la dirección de su matrimonio.

\- estamos bien, señor… no se preocupe

\- ¿te parece "estar bien" el que tu esposa se vaya de juerga una noche de copas con sus amigas?

\- a Rei no se le puede limitar…ella es…ella y ambos lo sabemos…

\- bueno…yo supondría que ella estaría tan feliz que no desearía hacer algo así

\- nuestro matrimonio se basa en la confianza, Rei solo siendo libre puede ser feliz

\- Ella ha estado viajando mucho, esos viajes no me gustan

\- viaja por su trabajo, señor Hino…

\- No entiendo qué tiene que hacer en Holanda si se dedica a los negocios. No me gusta, no me gusta que viaje sola, muchacho

El médico trató de disimular su sorpresa y se sirve un trago a discreción.

\- además, ese muchacho Matt no debería de ser el que la acompañe, tu eres su esposo. ¿por qué te niegas a viajar con ella? sé que es tu trabajo, pero por el gran Kami, la estás dejando demasiado sola.

\- lo lamento…tiene razón, me estoy distrayendo…

\- No estaba de acuerdo en su matrimonio, pero ella insistió tanto y al final se salió con la suya. Detestaría que todo eso hubiera sido para nada, además…- el hombre mayor comenzó a agitarse

\- por favor, no se altere, señor Hino…puede parecer que estamos mal, pero… no ocurre nada malo.

Takahashi tomó un par de píldoras y las colocó en su boca.

\- iré a ver si Rei está lista

\- Darien…yo mandé al demonio mi matrimonio por el trabajo…no hagas la misma mala elección que yo

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros

\- iré a ver si Rei está bien…

Darien salió del estudio con su copa y quizás porque no le importaba o quizás porque lo olvidó por un segundo y entró a la habitación sin tocar la puerta, se encontró a Rei apenas vestida con un juego de lencería violeta

\- yo…lo…lamento- se sonroja él, Rei se cubre con una manta

\- ¡sal de aquí!

\- ¿qué le voy a decir a nuestros padre? "mi esposa se está vistiendo"

\- púdrete

\- descuida, no es nada que no haya visto antes. No me interesa. Me daré una ducha- comentó el pelinegro sin prestar mayor atención quitándose la camisa y dejando su torso desnudo ante una silenciosa Rei.

Pero en realidad le afectó, tuvo que darse una ducha helada para tratar de borrar aquella curvilinea figura que tanto lo había enloquecido. ¿cuántas veces había disfrutado de aquel ardiente cuerpo? ¿cuántas veces la había escuchado gemir y gritar? ¿cuántas veces habían hecho y deshecho en aquella bañera, en aquella cama…en aquel lavabo…

diez minutos después el pelinegro se encontraba arreglándose la camisa ante el espejo, Rei estaba sentada ante la luna del que fue una vez su tocador arreglando su vestido.

\- maldición

\- ¿qué ocurre, Shields? ¿no puedes con tu corbata?

\- No pude convencer a tu padre de cenar en casa, me preocupa que nos encontremos con alguien conocido y nos delate.

\- Gea se volvería loca

\- No es mi madre quien me preocupa, me preocupa la salud de tu padre, hace unos momentos tomó unas pastillas

Una mirada que Darien no supo identificar apareció en la mirada de la muchacha de ojos amatista y esta se puso de pie y se paró de puntillas para arreglar la corbata de Darien, él no pudo evitar sentir aquel aroma que solía embriagarlo y ver aquellas mejillas colorearse de carmín.

\- sé lo que estás pensando, Shields… eso no pasará ni en tus sueños…

\- no sé de qué hablas

\- ah… ¿no?- juguetea Rei acercando su cuerpo al de Darien, instintivamente él acerca con su brazo a Rei hacia sí y ella no puede evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido, ella sonrió divertida- algo bajo tus pantalones si lo sabe.

\- No juegues conmigo, Reiko

\- ¿quién está jugando?

\- ¡Rei, Darien!- Grita Gea Shields- apresúrense. Llegaremos tarde

Aquel juego se detiene justo en el momento más interesante, Rei se alejó y salió corriendo como si nada, el camino al hospital permaneció con total tranquilidad. Todos escucharon a Gea hablar de sus tratamientos y de la alta aristocracia de Inglaterra y su parentesco con la nobleza de Inglaterra. Todo permaneció tranquilo hasta que un alto hombre rubio apareció para acercarse a la mesa.

\- ¿Rei?

\- ¡Erick!- se sorprende Rei- que alegría verte. Justo tu padre y yo tuvimos una junta ayer

\- Me contó, está muy impresionado por ti… cree que ha encontrado a la chica perfecta para nuestra unión, eres la mujer que tanto ha estado esperando…bueno…hemos

Darien tosió

\- que pena, te he interrumpido.

\- Descuida. Familia, él es Erick Davis. Quiero charlar con él un par de cosas ¿nos disculpan?

\- Reiko…

\- lo lamento, Otou San…no tardaré

Rei se pone de pie ayudada por el joven rubio, para nadie en la mesa pasa desapercibida la reacción de Darien. Aun así Rei se aleja a la barra a charlar con aquél joven apuesto.

\- ¿está todo bien, Rei?

\- Si, todo bien, es solo que… mi padre ha venido de visita y ha querido ver a mi ex, aun no supera el hecho de que estemos separados…está en una etapa de negación.

\- es terrible

\- lo se…incluso mi ex suegra ha venido. Es un fin de semana estresante.

\- Lo imagino, tu ex debe de estar pasándola mal, se ha levantado también de la mesa.

Desde donde Rei se encuentra no puede verla ni su padre ni Gea, pero Darien definitivamente si, casi está segura de que ha elegido tomar la llamada desde aquel lugar para espiarla de cerca así que ella aprovecha para acercarse un poco más a Erick, pero se da cuenta de que él ha sido sorprendido por una chica pelirroja de larga cabellera que se le acerca a saludarlo, él sonríe y la joven lo abraza besando su mejilla, aunque aquel beso nada tiene de casto, la joven juguetea con su corbata y le susurra un par de cosas a la que él sonríe y la observa ¿qué pudo decirle que le causara tal gracia?

\- ¿estás bien? Tu rostro luce algo inquieto

\- no es nada…es solo que…debo volver a mi mesa, Otou San podría venir a buscarme

\- Rei, es terrible que estés en esta situación, luces tan linda hoy y… solo puedo pensar que me encantaría invitarte a salir…

Rei sonrió y se paró de puntitas besando la mejilla del joven rubio, aunque aquel beso desde una distancia lejana pudo aparentar que era mucho más intimo de lo que era en realidad.

\- eres muy lindo Erick…

\- Te acompaño a tu mesa

\- No es necesario, iré primero al baño

\- cuídate, linda…pronto terminará tu tortura

\- Lo sé- se sonroja la pelinegra

La joven pelinegra se alejó caminando hacia el baño y no pudo evitar humedecerse la cara, sus mejillas estaban rojas y no era por el alcohol, era por aquel sentimiento que le había producido sentimientos a los que no quería enfrentarse.

\- ¿qué estas haciendo, Rei?- le preguntó a su reflejo pero su meditación se vio interrumpida al ver a su ex parado en la puerta del baño, entró y puso el seguro, ella no pudo dejar de mirar la furia que sus ojos destellaban.

\- ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿qué haces tu? este es un baño de mujeres

\- eso es lo que menos me importa ¿quién era ese tipo?

\- no te importa, así que sal de aquí

\- ¿sal de aquí? ¿te besas con ese maldito presumido delante de mi y no me importa?

\- no soy más asunto tuyo, así que déjame

\- te mostraré que tan asunto mío eres- gruñe él como hacía años que no lo veía, casi había olvidado ese lado endemoniadamente posesivo de Darien, pero sentir aquellos brazos aprisionarla y aquellos labios reclamarla la hicieron perderse de toda noción- tu eres asunto mío…lo serás siempre.

aquellas palabras salen casi como un gruñido y de la forma más territorial que Rei jamás había escuchado en su ex, aquella lengua se perdió en su boca y para su sorpresa sus labios no opusieron la menor resistencia, al contrario, realizaban una danza sensual que casi había olvidado, pero su boca no.

sintió como aquellas manos la recorrían sobre el vestido y su piel se erizaba, su vestido fue subiendo lentamente y sintió como poco a poco sus pantis resbalaban hasta quedar en sus tobillos, una mano de Darien comenzó a acariciar su cadera y su abdomen bajo haciéndola gemir involuntariamente. Sintió aquellos dedos fuertes descender un poco más y abrir sus piernas un poco, su dedo acarició su punto máximo de placer y luego se adentró en su intimidad arrancando un gemido ahogado de su garganta, un dedo más se perdió en aquella profundidad.

\- ¿te gusta?- susurra él en su oído

\- mmhhmm…- es todo lo que sale de sus labios

\- ¿me deseas, Hōbijin?

\- aja…- comenta ella cuando él la gira para apoyarla de frente al lava manos, escucha el sonido de su braqueta abrirse y puede sentir también el contacto entre sus piernas de algo más que un simple dedo que acaricia la entrada a su intimidad, puede sentir el mismo calor que ella emana al contacto de su piel, puede ver el deseo reflejado en sus mismas pupilas, y la imagen es sensual y erótica, sabe lo que viene a continuación, incluso puede sentir un poco de presion a las puertas de su intimidad por aquel que reconoce tan bien, puede sentir sus pliegues ceder levemente a la demanda de su masculinidad.

\- ¿me quieres dentro?

\- s…si

\- entonces…ahora sabrás como me siento.

Darien vuelve a colocar en su sitio las pantis de encaje de Rei y acomoda su pantalón y la corbata, luce tranquilo y Sereno al bajar el vestido de Rei y besar su hombro.

\- arregla tu maquillaje, linda, se te ha corrido un poco, te veo en la mesa.

\- pero qué…

La sorpresa es demasiado y no puede hacer nada más que quedarse a solas en el baño, temblando al reconocer la emoción que aquellas caricias han despertado en su piel, siente que arde y aun así está sola…

 **¡Hola!**

 **Un capitulo más de posesión nocturna aquí, chicas. Como ven los sentimientos delatan a los Shields y mami Shields y ese suegrito no les ponen las cosas nada fáciles ¿cómo ven? ¿caerán en la tentación?**

 **Tan tan taaaan**

 **lo prometido, capitulo más largo que el anterior, saludos**

 **La maga**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Con toda la fortaleza del mundo la pelinegra regresó a su mesa con su sonrisa más tranquila, su padre analizaba aquel rostro que había visto crecer, sabía que algo no iba bien.

\- Lindo restaurante, Hijo.

\- es el favorito de Reiko. Cocinan sus platillos favoritos

\- Reiko, ¿estás bien? apenas y has probado la cena y bebes demasiada agua para mi gusto

\- Tengo sed, Otou San.

\- El agua es buena para la salud de Rei, señor Hino

\- hablando de salud. ¿por fin me dirán qué ocurre con la salud de mi hija?

\- solo fue un chequeo de rutina

\- ¿en sábado?¿a mitad de la nada? Ustedes me ocultan algo, Reiko llevaba días saliendo de juerga y justo ahora ha decidido que solo beberá agua.

Gea los mira intrigada y Darien continua en silencio, pero nervioso. No se atreve a ver a Rei luego de su "encuentro" en el baño

\- veo que no van a hablar, así que hablaré yo. Quiero aprovechar ahora que está tu madre, Darien para decirles que no estoy de acuerdo en que sigan viviendo en ese departamento. Podrá tener la mejor vista de Manchester, pero no es el lugar para que viva una pareja de casados con miras a crecer la familia. ¿se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que es vivir ahí para mi nieto?

\- ¿nieto?- interroga el falso matrimonio Shields a la vez

\- escucha, Darien. Podrán querer engañar a este viejo, pero sé la verdad…

\- ¿lo sabes?- se incomodan Darien y Rei.

\- sé que no fui el mejor apoyando su matrimonio cuando decidieron casarse, pero ahora he decidido cambiar, por lo que aprovechando que tu, Reiko te dedicas a los bienes raíces, quiero que te encargues de buscar una casa para una familia, la que más les guste, ese será mi regalo atrasado de matrimonio.

\- Otou san… no es necesario

\- pero lo será en poco tiempo.- completa el anciano

\- ¿qué intenta decir, senador?- se desespera Gea- intenta decir que…

\- Reiko… ¿cuándo pensabas contarnos que estás embarazada?

\- ¡qué!

Es el grito que sale de boca de los dos más jóvenes. Rei incluso palidece y de las pupilas zafiro sale una mirada que puede confundirse entre enojo y terror.

\- es de entenderse, el cansancio, el mal apetito, tu falta de deseo de comer, el mal humor. Tu madre se puso así cuando...

\- Otou San yo no…

\- no tenemos aun la seguridad- interrumpe Darien- la verdad también hemos tenido nuestras dudas, pero Rei se negaba a ir a hacerse la prueba así que eso decidí llevarla y…

\- qué cosas dices, Darien

\- Rei sigue en negación- sonríe él tomándole la mano entre las suyas, Rei las retira de inmediato haciendo su peor cara.

\- ¿hijos? pero es demasiado pronto, ustedes no duraron mucho tiempo como novios y no llevan tanto tiempo de casados

\- madre, si Rei tuviera un hijo mío yo sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

\- Es una excelente noticia, pero no podemos permitir que mi nieto nazca en un lugar tan peligroso. Un departamento está bien para una pareja de recién casados, pero no para mi nieto.

\- Lo entiendo, pero le aseguro que el día que me entere que seremos padres yo mismo buscaré la casa más segura y amplia para mi familia.

El señor Hino hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y asintió

\- si ustedes han planeado tener un hijo estoy seguro que si no es ahora será en un par de meses ¿para qué esperar?

\- ¿acaso lo que yo piense al respecto cuenta de algo?- gruñe la de ojos amatista, los dos hombres de la mesa responden al unísono.

\- ¡no!

\- Necesito que mi familia esté segura- insiste el hombre de ojos amatista

\- MI FAMILIA ahora- enfatiza el médico

\- si, es tu familia, pero… no veo que les cuides como se debe. Mi hija se mata trabajando y viaja incluso fuera del país sola. ¿dónde estás tú todo ese tiempo?

\- también trabajo, señor Hino

\- si también trabajas no te quejes si el día de mañana sea Matt quien vea por Reiko.

\- ¿Matt?- se sorprende Gea- Rei… ¿tienes una aventura?

La pelinegra se indigna ante tales acusaciones, para su mala suerte el celular de Rei vuelve a sonar y es Darien quien se da cuenta de qué nombre se refleja en la pantalla, antes de que ella pueda tomarlo, él lo hace y contesta el celular

\- Matt, mi ESPOSA está indispuesta para contestarte en este momento, te agradecería que no nos interrumpieras, estamos OCUPADOS

\- ¿qué demonios acabas de hacer?- se enfurece Rei

\- ¿Rei, era tu amante?

\- cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas- se molesta el padre de la joven- mi hija sería incapaz de engañar a su esposo, eso sería desleal, además lo ama.

\- eso no sono como si ese hombre fuera el amigo de su hija, senador. Hijo ¿es que tú estás de acuerdo en que tu esposa duerma con otros?

\- Madre, ese hombre no es el amante de Rei, aunque definitivamente está interesado en ella.

\- ¿y aun así dejas que mi hija viaje sola con él a Holanda?

\- bien, ustedes pueden seguir hablando de mi vida, yo me voy.

\- Te ordeno que te quedes en tu sitio, Reiko

\- ¿ordenarme Otou San? Estoy harta de todo esto yo…

\- Rei, basta- pide el médico intentando tomarla de la mano pero ella rehúye y se pone de pie

\- estoy harta de todo esto, Darien. De que me acusen, de que me juzguen de que…

Antes de que ella pueda seguir hablando siente como la separan del suelo y su visión es ahora el suelo del restaurante.

\- discúlpennos un momento

\- bájame, bestia- se enoja Rei que golpea la espalda del alto pelinegro que no le hizo caso hasta llegar a su coche y subir a Rei al asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿estás loca? ¿cómo pudiste portarte de esa manera?- regaña él

\- ¿yo? ¿acaso no escuchaste?

\- ¿y acaso eres una niña de diez años haciendo pataleta?

\- ¡niña!

\- tu padre está enfermo, Reiko e ibas a gritarle la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio, pudiste haberlo matado.

\- tu madre no ayuda mucho

\- escucha. La salud de tu padre es delicada, ¿podrías ser un poco menos egoísta? Matt y tu club de admiradores pueden esperar un par de días.

\- ¿sabes qué, Shields? ¡púdrete!

Rei se puso del color de un tomate y aprovechando que el auto estaba detenido para bajar , él hizo ademán de seguirla pero ella lo detuvo en seco.

\- ¡no me sigas!

Un taxi que venía detrás se detuvo a la llamada de Rei y esta aprovechó para subirse, el de ojos azules solo acató golpear el volante y quedarse allí.

Para Rei no era fácil escapar a algún sitio, odiaba saber que Darien la encontraría y no traía dinero para escapar a cualquier lugar que le viniera en mente así que su única opción era la de ir al último lugar donde sabía que debía de ir…

\- Rei… ¿qué haces aquí?- interroga Makoto sorprendida desde la puerta de la su departamento, luce despeinada

\- ¿no vas a invitarme a pasar?

\- claro… claro…- se apena la castaña

\- ¿estás ocupada?

\- no…claro que no, para ti nunca, amiga- responde Makoto- no luces bien…

\- hay algo de lo que debo hablarte…quizás me matarás…

\- esto es serio…espera- ¡Anderson!- grita Makoto a la puerta de su habitación

\- Soy Andrew- reclama el rubio saliendo de la habitación mientras se pone la camisa

\- si, si…lo que sea, necesito que te vayas, mi amiga y yo tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Rei? ¿eres Rei, la esposa de Darien? si…esos ojos, nos conocimos en mi bar

\- ¿Rubio?

\- Si…me llamo Andrew. ¿acaso necesito usar gafette? ¿es tan difícil recordar mi nombre?

\- Otro día tomaremos el té, encanto. Noche de amigas

\- creí que sería noche de sexo desenfrenado

\- de momento no

\- lo siento, Andrew…- se apena Rei

\- descuida… ¿te veo mañana?

\- yo te llamo, no me llames- dice Makoto al joven y cuando éste va saliendo ella aprovecha para golpear su trasero- quizás te llame pronto…

\- ¿qué es esto, Makoto?- se extraña la pelinegra cuando por fin se quedan a solas

\- ¿Ander? Mi chico de los sábados… tiene un trasero lindo- deja de verme de ese modo y juzgarme

\- no…no te juzgo, solo estoy…sorprendida. Creí que salías con ese tipo latino

\- si, él es el de los viernes y dos días más en la semana si es que estoy de humor

\- ¿ves a dos chicos a la vez?

\- dos...tres... ¿quién lleva la cuenta de eso?

\- Makoto...

\- mejor siéntate y bebe algo, tu no luces como si estuvieras bien.

Rei tardo poco más de media hora en contarle a su amiga toda la historia de los últimos días, incluso algunos detalles de su divorcio con Darien.

\- Lo que me cuentas parece salido de una loca historia de Hollywood o peor aun, escrita por esas dementes del clan del fénix. ¿cómo pudo pasar todo eso?

\- sé que no deberíamos haber mentido, pero…Otou San está delicado de salud

\- ah… y Darien encantado de recibirte de nuevo en su casa ¿verdad?

\- solo estamos fingiendo

\- pero duermes en su cama

\- es por Gea, es una fisgona, se daría cuenta en cinco minutos si le mentimos

\- y "duermes con él"

\- ¡no! Te estoy diciendo que solo fingimos. Ninguno de los dos está interesado en nada más

\- pero fue por ti a rescatarte de Mami Shields y te llevó al hospital para revisarte

\- deja de ver cosas donde no las hay

\- ¿entonces porqué saliste corriendo del restaurante?

\- No puedo seguir así…odio esta mentira, los celos de Darien…las reacciones que provoca en mi…es demasiado enfermo.

\- Interesante- arquea una ceja la castaña

\- ¿qué reacciones provoca en ti tu ex, amiga?

\- me hace rabiar ¿de acuerdo?

\- y ponerte celosa

\- ¡no estoy celosa! él puede hacer de su vida lo que le venga en gana

\- y él no se puso celoso…

\- Darien es territorial, siempre lo ha sido…siempre lo será, eso no significa que esté celoso. No soporto más esto

\- estás consciente de que tienes que volver al departamento ¿verdad?

\- creo que debería de decirle la verdad a mi padre y a Gea…aunque sé que a ella más que a nadie la haría muy feliz

\- si van a hacerlo está bien… las mentiras nunca son buenas, pero…si lo deciden que sea de la forma más tranquila posible, tu padre no se la tomará nada bien cuando se entere que lo engañaron durante dos años

\- lo sé…no sé que hacer

\- ¿no pueden esperar un poco más? Falta tan poco para que todo termine

\- ¿me recomiendas que le mienta a mi padre?

\- Soy impura, impropia, todo lo que tenga que ser, pero yo no soy tu, aunquen creo que tu deberías de tomarme un poco el ejemplo y relajarte, ¿por qué no aprovechas y tienes un poco de sexo de reconciliación con el sexy doctor? Luego puedes volver a botarlo

\- ¿estás hablando en serio?

\- si, ¿por qué no? Diviértete, amiga… después de mañana quizás no lo volverás a ver…

Rei guardó silencio un segundo..no volver a ver a Darien nunca más… ¿era eso lo que quería? ¿de verdad? quizás pudo emitir algún comentario, pero el fuerte golpe en la puerta las hizo salir de su conversación.

\- ¿esperas a alguien?

\- No, Mario, mi chico latino solo viene martes y viernes, a veces los jueves…algunas veces los domingos pero no hoy.

\- Suena desesperado

La anfitriona se desperezo y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa no era ninguno de sus chicos sensuales, era si, un chico sensual, pero en definitivamente no era uno de los suyos…

\- Darien…

\- ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

\- Andrew me llamó diciendo un montón de palabrotas, algo de un gafette y entre todo lo que dijo alcancé a escuchar tu nombre y que habías llegado al departamento de Makoto, le pedí su dirección para venir a verte, no sabía a dónde habías ido, no sabía cómo encontrarte….

\- vete de aquí, Darien…

\- me encantaría dejarte hacer lo que te venga en gana como es tu costumbre, pero no puedo, tu padre está preocupado por ti y no creo que se quede tranquilo si no llegas a dormir

\- eso suena a chantaje

\- ¿funciona?

\- Mako Chan… te llamaré mañana. No quiero ser el culpable de que Otou San pase un mal rato… por cierto…le debes un par de libras al portero, le dije que le pagarías mañana por la mañana, me prestó para el taxi.

\- está bien, Rei….descuida… ve a tranquilizar a tu padre

\- gracias, amiga…

La pelinegra salió del departamento en silencio, el médico le colocó con cuidado su abrigo sobre los hombros de Rei y Makoto solo pudo pensar que ese par sentía todo menos desamor el uno por el otro, quizás ese fin de semana les serviría de mucho. Cuando bajaron a la recepción, Darien se acercó al portero par susurrarle un par de palabras, luego abrió su billetera y le extendió un par de billetes al hombre, también le entregó lo que parecía ser una tarjeta, pero desde la distancia a la que estaban Rei no pudo distinguir bien.

\- ¿estás bien?

\- No. Ya no puedo con esto, Darien…yo…no sé si pueda seguir con esto

\- por favor…solo un poco más

\- Gea me está matando

\- perdóname- dice Darien en silencio mientras maneja sin quitar la vista del frente- siento que mi madre sea tan molesta, hablaré con ella

\- No tienes que serlo, ya no soy tu esposa, ya no soy parte de tu vida, no olvides que solo estamos fingiendo.

\- fuiste mi esposa una vez y eso es más que suficiente. pondré a Gea en su lugar, quizás decida mudarse antes…

\- eso sería tan bueno…

\- les llamé un taxi a tu padre y a Gea para que los llevaran a casa, tu padre se quedó preocupado por tu reacción, me reprendió por ello

\- ¿a ti?

Darien asintió

\- tiene razón en muchas cosas, Rei…

\- ¿Cómo en qué?

\- te fallé…te fallé muchas veces durante el tiempo que estuvimos casado y…

\- no vale la pena hablar de eso, Darien. Lo hecho hecho está y lo hemos arruinado lo suficiente

\- solo quería disculparme…en su tiempo no lo hice y…

\- por favor…no sigas.

\- es que no comprendo muchas cosas, Reiko…pero sé que lo arruiné y…

\- ¿puedes detenerte?

\- Rei, yo…

Rei aprovechó el nuevo alto del coche para salir de prisa, Darien se puso alerta pero en esta ocasión Rei no salió huyendo, se acercó a una jardinera en el parque por el que pasaban y vomitó descontroladamente, él corrió a su lado para detenerle la cabellera, sus ojos lucían llorosos por el esfuerzo y recordó la última vez que ella estuvo en esa situación.

 _ **Manchester un par de años atrás:**_

 _La bella joven japonesa se encontraba en el baño con la taza del inodoro en por imagen, era la cuarta vez esa semana y no lo estaba pasando nada bien._

 _\- Hōbijin…. ¿estás bien?_

 _\- No… estoy terrible, me siento fatal, Darien…_

 _Él tocó su frente y la besó con dulzura recostando su cabeza en el pecho._

 _\- creo que es hora de ir a que te hagan unas revisiones médicas, querida._

 _\- no..sabes que odio los hospitales_

 _\- yo estaré allí…_

 _\- Darien estoy bien, no es para tanto_

 _\- quizás lo tuyo no sea un mal, querida…_

 _\- ¿a qué te refieres? Seguramente comí algo que estaba en mal estado…_

 _\- casi podría apostar que es otro el motivo…_

 _\- ¿de qué hablas, Darien?- cuestionó ella sin entender del todo la sonrisa de su pareja_

 _\- ¿no has pensado en otras posibilidades que expliquen tu malestar?_

 _\- ¿tú crees que yo estoy?- él asintió en silencio- no, no, no… imposible, hemos sido precavidos y…no estamos listos._

 _\- No importa, Hōbijin…. jamás estaremos listos y solo sé que no hay otra mujer sobre la faz de la tierra con la que me gustaría pasar por todo esto…_

 _\- no es el momento Darien…_

 _\- lo sé…pero, Rei…si es así…¿lo tendremos?_

 _Ella guardó silencio_

 _\- Hōbijin…._

 _\- No lo sé, Darien…nuestras finanzas aun no son sólidas, llevamos muy poco juntos y…_

 _\- Reiko…_

 _\- para mi esto es muy difícil, Darien…. nunca hablamos de hijos_

 _\- sé que no es nuestro plan, pero…_

 _\- sé que quizás no es el momento, no lo hubiéramos planeado así, pero… si es verdad…_

 _\- no me presiones, por favor…no sé…nada, ni siquiera es seguro y… -Rei se llevó las manos a la cabeza con evidente frustración._

 _\- te amo, Reiko…solo quiero que sepas eso…que estaré a tu lado siempre…si no es ahora, cuando llegue el momento te prometo que seré el hombre más feliz, nada me hará más feliz que tener un hijo a tu lado._

 _\- espero que no sea así, Darien…no estoy lista…aun no_

 _\- te amo…vamos al hospital ¿quieres?_

 _\- ¿te sentirás más tranquilo si vamos?_

 _\- si…_

 _Y hubo mucho de razón en aquellas sospechas, una prueba de sangre arrojó los resultados, el nuevo matrimonio Shields estaba esperando a su primogénito y tampoco sabía que ese suceso desembocaría el principio del fin de aquella relación…_

 **Manchester, época actual**

Después de que Rei regresara la mayor parte de la comida que había ingerido aquella tarde entraron en el departamento, Gea se había disculpado y había ido a su habitación a dormir, Takahashi Hino por su parte aun los esperaba en la sala del departamento mientras leía un viejo libro.

\- por fin han llegado- arqueó el senador una ceja desde donde estaba sentado

\- Otou San, yo…

\- No fuiste a los mejores colegios para comportarte de ese modo, Reiko, considero totalmente inapropiado que actuaras de la forma en la que lo hiciste y…

\- Senador… ¿podemos hablar, a solas?

\- estoy hablando con mi hija en este momento, Darien.

\- lo sé, pero hay cosas de las que necesito hablar con usted y Reiko está muy cansada, no se siente bien, preferiría que descanse , mañana podrían charlar mejor.

El hombre revisó el rostro de su hija, sus ojos lucían rojos y la piel de ella era aun más pálida que de costumbre, estaba acuerdo en que ella no estaba bien.

\- estoy de acuerdo…creo que podemos dejar esta charla para mañana

Rei lucía aun demasiado pálida y Darien la besó en la frente con delicadeza y cariño

\- hablaré con tu padre, en un segundo te llevaré un té a la habitación para que descanses…- susurró a su oído con cariño, quizás era debido a la debilidad sufrida tras el vómito, pero no vio rastro alguno de molestia en la joven tras pronunciar aquellas palabras

\- ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí, Darien?

\- No le puedo mentir, señor Hino…Rei y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento y con la visita de mi madre drenando la poca paciencia de Rei las cosas han ido un poco más difíciles

\- lo comprendo…Entonces Matt…

\- confío en Reiko, señor Hino…sé que no lo estamos llevando bien pero también sé leer el rostro de mi esposa y no hay ningún Matt ni ningún otro hombre en su corazón…sé que hemos estado muy ocupados con nuestros trabajos y quizás eso esté generándonos más problemas, pero nunca dude que amo a su hija y que jamás la dejaría ir…

\- comprendo…entonces ella no está…

\- no lo sabemos, pero no le miento al decirle que la salud de Reiko es frágil y me preocupa, no me gustaría hacerla pasar un mal momento, me gustaría pedirle ese favor

\- ¿me estás pidiendo que no regañe a mi hija al ver que está arruinando algo en su vida?

\- Rei es una mujer necia y ambos lo sabemos, pero es también maravillosa y perfecta… le aseguro que seguiré cuidando de ella, porque la amo

\- esperaba encontrar una Rei feliz…brillante, enamorada, en lugar de eso veo a una mujer tensa y con secretos, ¿estás seguro de estar cuidando bien de ella?

\- le prometo esforzarme más

\- escucha, Darien. No es un secreto para ti que no me agradas, que yo al igual que tus padres hubiera preferido que mi hija eligiera a un mejor hombre, a uno de su clase social en Japón, pero mi Hija es necia y te eligió a ti, a ti de entre todos los hombres a los que pudo elegir…algo bueno debió de haberte visto, así que…no me defraudes

\- no lo haré, se lo prometo…

\- ve con mi hija, debe estar agotada…

Darien entró cuidadosamente a la habitación y escuchó a Rei hablar por teléfono, sonaba muy enojada, aunque sabía que no debería de hacerlo, se quedó en la puerta escuchando un poco más.

\- ¡ya lo sé, Matt, no me grites!- refunfuña Rei- escucha, ya te conté que estoy embaucada en esto hasta el lunes, cuando toda esta locura termine- ella suspiró al escuchar un par de palabras- ¡escucha Dekker, no es para tanto, podemos esperar un par de días. El lunes tomaré el primer vuelo y me iré a verte ¿te parece bien? Deja de gritar ¿quieres?

Darien entró en ese mismo momento arrebatándole el celular a su esposa y tomándolo entre sus manos.

\- escucha idiota, a mi esposa no le vas a gritar, te prohíbo que le hables de cualquier modo, si tan desesperado estás por llevarla a tu cama tendrás que esperar, este fin de semana ella es mía y como vuelvas a gritarle te juro que te encontraré y te partiré la cara.

El monólogo terminó cuando el caro celular se estrelló contra el suelo convirtiéndose en pequeños pedazos de plástico y metal, Rei lo observaba indignada.

\- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, Darien- gruñó Rei, pero se topó con un par de pupilas dilatadas y un rostro con un nivel de coraje que ella jamás había visto, ni siquiera en sus peores batallas.

\- ¡tú eres mi asunto, Reiko, tú y solo tú! No me importa si te vas de mi lado o si decides divorciarte, tu eres mía y no voy a permitir que ningún idiota venga a tratarte así, si he de dejarte ir será con un hombre digno de ti, no con un imbécil.

\- Si, con uno en mi vida es más que suficiente ¿no?- se indigna Rei- Soy tu asunto mientras coqueteas con mujeres en cualquier lugar. ¿crees que no me di cuenta de lo que hiciste en el restaurante? ¡estabas coqueteando conmigo allí! y sabes qué, no me importa, es tu asunto, pero no voy a permitir que te metas en mi vida, sobre mi vida decido yo y solo yo.

\- tu eres mi vida, Reiko y creo que si es ese el caso, tengo todo el derecho de entrometerme en ella.

\- hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser tu vida

\- quizás me sacaste de ella, pero yo jamás dejarás de importarme, jamás dejaré de ver por ti

\- eres un idiota. ¡déjame en paz!

-lo que quieres es que le deje el espacio libre a Matt o a ese hombre que fue al restaurante ¿verdad? ¿vas a decirme que sus besos son mejores que los míos?

A aquella palabra ella dio una fuerte bofetada a Darien y este sin apenas reponerse tiró de ambos brazos de Rei y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella con posesividad, para su sorpresa ella reacción con la misma emoción, incluso mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, el sabor metálico de la sangre creó en Rei algo apenas comparado con una droga que hace mucho no probaba, para Darien la saliva de Rei tuvo el mismo efecto y sus manos recorrieron las caderas de la muchacha que no pudo dejar escapar un gemido al sentir la mano posesiva de Darien reclamándola.

\- bestia- apenas puede pronunciar Rei mientras clava sus dientes en el cuello de Darien

\- provocadora- gruñe él al sentir el contacto de Rei en su cuello

el perfecto y elegante vestido de Rei fue arrancado con fiereza por las manos posesivas de Darien, debajo Rei solo usaba unas pantis de encaje y medias con liguero. Darien se separó ligeramente de ella para contemplar su perfecto cuerpo.

\- eres perfecta…- susurró Darien en su oído, añoranza aparecía en sus pupilas

Las manos de Darien se clavaron en las marcadas caderas de su ex esposa, era un camino que podía recordar aun a ciegas, besó su hombro con delicadeza que contrastaba con la pasión de los besos anteriores, pero seguían teniendo el mismo deseo en ellos.

\- te deseo tanto…

los besos de Darien volvieron a subir por el hombro y el cuello y luego unos cuantos más alrededor de la mandíbula, Rei solo pudo gruñir y llevó sus manos al cuello de Darien, este la volvió a tomar por las caderas para subirla a las suyas, Rei enredó sus piernas con fiereza, los besos volvieron a tomar el tono apasionado de un inicio, entre ellos podía percibirse la sonrisa de la anticipación.

Besos y abrazos, las uñas de ella clavadas en la espada de él y en un par de minutos estaban en la cama, las pupilas amatista de ella estaban dilatadas.

Sin dejar de verse un solo momento, las manos conocedoras de él deslizaron con cuidado la fina prenda de encaje por sus perfectas piernas. Con una mirada llena de lujuria, Darien separa las piernas de la mujer en su cama para observarla mejor y sonríe al ver que Rei siente el mismo deseo por él, su cuerpo se lo grita.

Sin dudar un poco sumerge su lengua entre las blancas piernas de la joven que arquea la espalda al sentir la calidez de su lengua recorriéndola, reclamándola. Él sabe cómo moverse, como palparla porque la tortura a cada caricia, a cada succión y es feliz cuando escucha a la mujer de sus sueños viajar hasta el éxtasis.

\- ahora estás lista para mi…-sonríe sin esperar la respuesta de ella y se clava en su interior, pero lo hace de una forma lenta, agónica.

\- basta, Darien…- ordena ella con desesperación, él la observa extrañado haciendo ademán de retirarse.- apresúrate

Él no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras y sin dudarlo un segundo reclama con su cuerpo aquella intimidad que hacía tantos años no recorría, la deseaba, ella lo deseaba a él.

Ella sonrió y sintió como su ser entero cedía a aquel contacto, lo deseaba, lo añoraba. A su vez los besos y las caricias hacían subir más la temperatura de sus cuerpos ya que él proporcionaba el mismo nivel de atención a sus pechos y labios, era necesario recorrer toda la piel que no recorría desde hacía tiempo, reconocerla a pesar de recordarla tan bien, todo seguía en su lugar.

el movimiento de sus caderas amenazaban con llegar a la cúspide de sus placeres, pero la malicia en los ojos de Rei anunciaron que algo venía en camino y ella se las arregló para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, Darien sonrió al ver el nivel de entrega de aquella mujer tan suya aunque todo lo demás dijera lo contrario.

\- recuerda que adoro tomar la iniciativa…

\- lo recuerdo y me encanta que lo hagas

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en aquellos labios rojos e hinchados de su musa. Los movimientos de Rei eran lentos, torturadores, profundos, Darien se volvía loco.

\- esto es…por lo que me hiciste en los baños hace unas horas…- susurra Rei a su oído rompiendo la intimidad entre ella y Darien dejando solo un par de milímetros entre ellos- ¿te pareció divertido?

un gruñido fue la respuesta

Rei llevó sus labios a los de Darien y casi lo besó

\- fuiste cruel…

\- Rei…no juegues conmigo- susurra él con las pupilas dilatadas

\- tu iniciaste el juego, querido…atente a las consecuencias…

\- Hōbijin…-susurra Darien con voz cauta mientras ella desliza sus labios alrededor del pecho de él- basta de juegos…

\- dos podemos jugar el mismo juego ¿no lo crees?- sonríe Rei haciendo ademán de levantarse de la cama

Un gruñido fue la respuesta del pelinegro que tiró de la cintura de la joven para retenerla en sus brazos, ella rió al ver que su provocación tenía efecto y luego sintió como era regresada a la cama, debajo del cuerpo del pelinegro que la besaba con desesperación, con la misma desesperación que ella sentía por fundirse con él y cedió, cedió a sus caricias, a sus besos, a su entrega.

El amor y la pasión se mezclaban en esa cama que tantos recuerdos tenía, sus caricias, sus besos, su movimiento fueron subiendo de nivel hasta que el éxtasis fue inevitable, ambos llegaron juntos a aquél lugar que se morían por alcanzar, el paraíso carnal…

Cuando todo ha terminado, cuando las fuerzas menguan y sus cuerpos están exhaustos, Rei duerme recostada con la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Darien, él acaricia su espalda desnuda jugueteando con su cabellera negra y susurra a su oído

\- Te extrañé…te amo, Hōbijin

Rei pretendió no escuchar, pretendió seguir dormida, pero lo había escuchado…

 **¡taraaan!**

 **Hola, pues le doy inicio a la terrible semana con un pequeño detalle para hacer sonreir a mis amigas del alma, a la cumpleañera para iniciar y a las demás lectoras bellas que quieren sonreir un poco, espero sus comentarios :)**

 **La maga**


	6. los secretos no son eternos

**capitulo 6**

 **Los secretos no son eternos**

Los rayos del sol despertaron a la joven pelinegra que dormía con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, un par de suaves besos en la mejilla la hicieron despertar muy a su pesar.

\- buenos días…

\- mmhhmm déjame dormir…

\- me encantaría hacerlo, pero tu padre y mi madre se preguntarán porqué tardamos tanto en salir

\- oh, rayos- bufa la pelinegra- mi padre…

Ella se incorpora en la cama tratando de cubrir su desnudez con la sábana pero al hacerlo desnuda a Darien que luce más despierto de lo normal y… completamente desnudo.

\- Gran Kami ¡cúbrete!

\- ¿en en serio, Hōbijin?- interroga él entre risas- creo que anoche viste y tuviste suficiente de todo esto que hay aquí ¿no lo crees?

\- cállate, ayer estaba tomada

-no tomaste lo suficiente, deberás buscar otro pretexto- asegura él tirando de la cintura de Rei para hacerla caer en la cama de espaldas y colocarse entre sus piernas, él las separó con sus rodillas y se acercó a saborear los lugares más íntimos de su anatomía, ella comenzó a perder la cabeza a los pocos segundos- otros más creíbles

El traicionero cuerpo de la joven pelinegra comenzó a negarle la razón a su dueña y actuar por si mismo, su cuerpo lo deseaba

\- me deseas, Rei…lo puedo oler….lo puedo oir…lo puedo sentir- susurra él mientras comienza a devorar la intimidad de la pelinegra entre sus piernas que se contrae al sentir el placer brotar de cada poro de su cuerpo, en un par de segundos se pierde en un profundo océano de sensaciones.

Rei se pierde y siente aturdida cuando su intimidad es invadida por el hombre entre sus piernas, su cuerpo cede, su cuerpo grita, su cuerpo lo desea y aunque su mente la regaña por ceder su cuerpo y su alma son más fuertes y se entrega a aquel contacto besando, mordiendo, aruñando y sacando fuerzas de algún sitio hasta que la explosión de toda la pasión los invade y Rei termina rendida con él debajo de su cuerpo.

\- ¿qué estamos haciendo, Darien?- susurra Rei cuando ha recuperado un poco de fuerzas y está desnuda junto a él, boca abajo

\- no lo sé, pero no me importa pensar en eso ahora…- él toca la espalda desnuda y sonríe al sentir la piel de ella estremecerse al contacto- amo este tatuaje….es tan…erótico…

\- no debimos hacer esto, estamos locos y…

\- shh…no pienses en nada- pide Darien besando la comisura de los labios de ella

\- ¿cómo puedes estar recuperado tan pronto luego de anoche y de las faenas de hoy?- interroga Rei colocando su mano sobre la hombría de Darien que se encuentra ya aguardando por ella

\- Darien, creo que es hora de que salgan de la cama es tarde y…- Gea detiene sus palabras a encontrase con semejante imagen: Su hijo y Rei desnudos, Rei con las manos sobre su hijo y su hijo acariciando el trasero de la joven japonesa que tiene un ¡tatuaje!l- ¡por dios santo!

Rei y Darien se miran en silencio y ella tira de una manta para cubrir su desnudez soltando algunas maldiciones en su idioma natal.

\- No te preocupes..hablaré con ella, hablaremos más tarde

Darien tomó unos pantalones deportivos y se los puso de prisa junto con una playera que tomó al vuelo, su madre estaba escandalizada en la cocina.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo que veo, Darien!

\- madre…no debiste entrar a nuestra habitación

\- ¡ella tiene un tatuaje!

\- si…yo tengo otro ¿algún problema con eso?

\- Una mujer decente no se hace tatuajes

\- Reiko es la mujer más decente que he conocido y te prohíbo que hables así de ella, es mi esposa y la mujer que amo

\- Elegiste mal, Darien y lo sabes…lo sabes muy bien

\- Si me diera a elegir en esta vida y todas las que vienen siempre la elegiría a ella, madre Siempre. Rei es el amor de mi vida y te advierto de una vez que si no dejas de portarte así con ella no me volverás a ver

\- Darien…-se sorprende la madre

\- hace dos años te dejé decir y hacer, ahora no. Estoy del lado de mi mujer y no voy a dejar que ni tu ni nadie venga a hablar así de ella, menos en nuestra casa.

\- esa mujer tiene una aventura, muy seguramente tu no eres suficiente para ella

\- confío en Reiko, la amo y eso es todo lo que importa, sé que ella no me engañaría con nadie y ya te lo dije, pienso defenderla del mundo entero, de ti si es necesario, déjala en paz.

Gea y Darien guardan silencio, no se han dado cuenta, pero Rei está en la entrada de la cocina mirando a madre e hijo con una mirada que Gea no comprende pero Darien si y se apena.

\- yo no crié un hijo así- refunfuña la rubia mujer saliendo de la cocina, Darien extiende su mano a la joven y la invita a sentarse en un taburete de la cocina mientras besa la mano de ella, al sentarse Rei hace una ligera mueca de dolor.

\- ¿estás bien?- interroga Darien con preocupación

\- si, es solo que…anoche fuimos muy intensos

\- lo lamento…te extrañé mucho - confiesa apenado el pelinegro- te prepararé el desayuno

\- no es necesario, Darien. Debemos de hablar de todo esto y…

\- shh, hoy no. Te prepararé algo de café

\- Darien…

Él no la escucha y enciende la cafetera mientras comienza a sacar varios ingredientes del refrigerador, pica fruta y comienza a tararear una canción que Rei no reconoce del todo.

\- te oí discutiendo con tu madre

\- no iba a permitirle que te ofendiera más. Sé que en el pasado tuvo mucho que ver el dejarla hablarte así con nuestra separación…lo lamento

\- Los dos cometimos errores y estoy muy cansada para pelear o para averiguar quién fue el culpable- susurra Rei con dolor mientras bebe su café

\- Rei…hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar, estoy consciente pero hagámoslo cuando nuestros padres se hayan ido. ¿te parece?

Ella asiente y Darien se acerca besando la punta de la pequeña nariz de la mujer frente a él, eso le hace cosquillas y sonríe, luego besa sus labios con delicadeza.

\- Darien cocinando…Interesante- se escucha la voz de Takahashi Hino desde la puerta de la cocina, por instinto Rei se endereza y Darien tose y regresa a la estufa para servir un omelette a la pelinegra.

\- ¿desea desayunar, Señor Hino?

\- gracias, muchacho- acepta un plato con huevos revueltos el diplomático y una taza de café

\- Otou San, luces como si no hubieras dormido bien

\- si…algunos…ruidos me impidieron dormir, nada de importancia- confiesa el hombre mayor

\- que raro… el departamento no permite entrar ruidos del exterior- recuerda Darien y pronto cae en cuentas- oh…

\- supongo que si no estas embarazada pronto nos darás la buena noticia, muero por que tengamos un heredero Hino en la familia

\- de hecho, señor Hino… sería un Shields

\- no, en Japón podemos usar el apellido más conveniente para los niños y obviamente ese es Hino

\- lamento diferir, pero el día que Reiko y yo seamos padres nuestro hijo será un Shields y eso no está en discusión

\- bobadas, ¿qué tonto haría algo así?

Darien frunció el seño y respiró profundamente buscando ser paciente, ese era uno de los pocos temas que podían poner mal al médico.

\- Otou san…Darien y yo no estamos buscando tener hijos ahora, pero el día que los tengamos serán Shields, no importa lo que digas

\- ¿estás de su lado?

\- si…estoy de su lado- dice la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros, Darien sonríe por un segundo y luego le alarga un plato con fruta a la joven pelinegra.

\- supongo que tendré que hacerme a la idea…- refunfuña el señor Hino poniéndose de pie y sacando su celular- haré unas llamadas

La pareja se queda en silencio y Darien no puede evitar sonreír buscando el rostro de la joven japonesa que clava sus ojos en las fresas.

\- Rei…

\- ¿qué?

\- gracias…

\- ni lo menciones, si tu me defiendes ante mami Shields yo puedo defenderte ante mi padre, es lo justo.

\- antes no nos defendimos..cuando estuvimos juntos…

\- fuimos muy idiotas, creo que pudimos evitarnos muchos infiernos si hubiéramos sido más sinceros, en todo.

\- éramos jóvenes.

\- y estúpidos..

\- Rei… ¿puedo…pedirte un favor?- susurra Darien acercándose a la joven

\- suenas misterioso…

\- seamos amables estos días, hasta que todo termine… dejemos de atacarnos y herirnos estos días…

\- ¿intentas que finjamos que somos un matrimonio real?

Él sonríe y toma una fresa, la sumerge en yogurt y acaricia con ella los labios aun hinchados de la pelinegra

\- si…

\- ¿dejarás de celarme?

\- No, yo siempre te celé. Eso sería extraño hasta para nuestros padres

\- mhmm

\- pero te prometo ser amable y dejar mi sarcasmo de lado.

\- creo que…puede funcionar-acepta Rei y Darien aprovecha para hacerla comer la fresa, ella la recibe y una sonrisa lujuriosa aparece en sus pupilas.

\- demos un paseo… ¿aceptas?

\- si…

\- ¿a dónde iremos, Darien?- interroga la madre del pelinegro asomando la cabeza por la cocina

\- ehmm…- ella asiente resignada, ambos saben que ese es su karma- quiero llevar a Rei a un día de campo…nos…encantaría que nos acompañaran

\- claro, estaré encantada- sonríe Gea- Rei y yo podemos preparar el almuerzo ¿verdad, Rei?

\- Rei no cocina, madre. Lo detesta

\- bueno…pero puede hacer algo, no sé…picar verdura, hervir patatas…

La pelinegra se encoge de hombros

\- No es posible, una digna señora Shields es una excelente cocinera.

\- pues entonces creo que no soy una digna señora Shields

\- por supuesto que no lo eres…

\- ¡Madre, basta! Reiko, ve a arreglarte, yo iré a compara algo para comer allí, madre, deja de molestar a mi esposa ¿quieres?

Tres cuartos de hora después todos van en el coche del médico y para Takashi Hino no pasa desapercibido el ver que el conductor no suelta en ningún momento la mano de su hija, ni la sonrisa que ella tenía en los labios o el ver al joven tararear una canción que sonaba en la radio, ellos luían muy diferentes al día que él llegó…

.- les encantará el lugar, es un lugar para relajarse. Siempre había querido traerte aquí- sonríe Darien besando la mano de su esposa

\- ¿y por qué no la habías traído, Darien?- interroga el padre de la joven

\- no habíamos tenido tiempo, habíamos ido a otros sitios

\- estoy segura que me gustará

\- podríamos ir a Cambridge… a Wimbledon…

\- a donde Darien me lleve estará bien, gracias, querido…. nos hacía falta un respiro

\- hemos llegado…

Terminan llegando a un lugar apartado de la civilización , un pequeño lago está enmarcando el paisaje, Rei sonrió al ver aquel lugar

\- es…hermoso

\- supuse que te gustaría. sonríe Darien abrazándola por la espalda

\- me encanta

La pareja pasa el día con sus peores pesadillas, Rei y Darien aprovecharon un par de oportunidades para juguetear a escondidas de sus padres como dos adolescentes, incluso se escaparon a dar un paseo y aprovecharon un oscuro lugar para liberar su tención a través del contacto físico.

\- tu madre vendrá a buscarnos- susurra Rei mientras termina de acomodar su falda y el cabello despeinado- debemos volver

\- si…tienes razón, no sé cómo nos las arreglamos para poder escaparnos lo suficiente- sonríe él, Rei lo mira con los brazos cruzados.- ¿qué?

\- Shields ¿no olvidas algo?

Él se revisa los bolsillos y eleva los hombros

\- no… ¿qué?

\- Mis panties…tú me las quitaste y no están, vi como las metiste a tu bolsillo cuando me los quitaste

\- no sé de qué hablas

\- ¿no sabe? Deja revisar tus bolsillos- gruñe Rei intentando acercarse a él

\- hey, hey…acabo de tranquilizarme, si pones tus manos allí deberás de hacer algo al respecto

\- ¡de nuevo!

\- ¿no te gustaría?- coquetea él

\- bien…quédate con ellas. No me importa

\- no te sentirías tan intranquila si hubieras optado por ponerte unos pantaloncillos como te recomendé, sería diferente

\- no importa…pero no te quejes si algún guapo campesino llega a…verme

\- por eso me alegra haberte traído a un lugar apartado, por aquí no pasa nadie, ni siquiera hay señal telefónica.

\- si…ya sabía yo que no te sentirías tan tranquilo si tuvieras la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera verme

\- soy posesivo con lo mío…

\- no soy tuya, no lo olvides

\- lo eres, al menos este fin de semana

\- jamás…-asegura ella y Darien sonríe girando a Rei y haciéndola chocar contra el tronco de un árbol, con una mano detuvo su cintura y con la otra comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la falda

\- ¿vas a negarlo?

\- si…- juega Rei mientras los labios de él se deslizan por su cuello, deteniéndose en su cuello y succionando un poco- ahhghh…

\- déjate llevar…

\- te advierto que aunque sea un fin de semana jamás cedo…

\- entonces soy todo tuyo- sonríe con cinismo el de ojos azules

Rei sonríe y clava sus dientes en el cuello de él y gruñe perdiendo sus manos por el cuerpo de ella.

\- Rei, Darien ¿dónde están?- se escucha la voz de Gea y Darien se retira de su ex ayudándole a acomodarse la falda

\- oh, aquí están.. ¿podemos comer ya? estoy hambrienta.

\- por supuesto, madre. vamos en seguida

Él toma la mano de la joven y da un par de pasos adelante, Gea se interpone entre Darien y Rei sin poder evitar prestar atención al cuello de la joven

\- Darien… no veo correcto que dejes este tipo de marcas en una piel y Rei…una dama no se deja marcar de ese modo, tampoco da ese tipo de mordidas- señala el cuello de su hijo

\- madre… basta. Eso es asunto de Reiko y mío…no te metas.

\- claro…ustedes hangan lo que les venga en gana, la gente hablará de tu esposa

\- madre, que algo quede en claro- Interrumpe Darien- ustedes pueden pensar lo que les venga en gana, yo sé la maravillosa mujer con la que me he casado. No me interesa que personas con poco criterio piensen lo que les venga en gana, Reiko es una mujer hermosa y apasionada, me siento orgulloso de ser el hombre con el que ella eligió compartir su pasión, su cuerpo y sobre todo su corazón. Por favor, deja de juzgarla.

Rei hace ademán de soltarse y alejarse pero él la detiene con decisión.

\- estás pedido por esa chica

\- es la primer cosa con sentido que has dicho desde que llegaste. vamos a comer, querida.

El resto de la comida, Gea no dice nada y Takahashi les insiste en la importancia de que Rei coma más y vayan a Tokio a visitarlo.

\- no estoy del todo segura, Otou San. Debo de organizarme bien, Darien tiene mucho trabajo y yo también debo revisarlo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer con la próxima unión de mi agencia de bienes raíces, viajaré mucho y pasaré mucho tiempo en Londres.

Darien mira sorprendido a la muchacha de ojos amatista, no lo sabía y es evidente que le duele aquella noticia.

\- … Reiko… ¿estás segura que es una buena elección el expandirte ahora? Creo que eso podría afectar tu matrimonio, ustedes deben estar juntos. ¿lo han hablado ya, Darien?

\- ¿qué clase de persona sería si no apoya a mi esposa? - dice él con tristeza- aunque… de verdad si me gustaría que ella se quedara en Manchester…

\- ¿podemos irnos ya? Debo volver a revisar algunos papeles

\- si, claro- susurra con dolor el joven- lo que tu quieras…como siempre

De regreso nadie habla y Rei tiene la mirada perdida en la nada.

El celular de Darien suena y este elige el manos libres de coloca en su oreja y comienza a hablar.

\- Diga….si…de acuerdo. Gracias, iré más tarde

\- ¿quién era?- interroga Rei

\- no eres la única con secretos…

Ella le regala una mirada matadora y vuelve a mirar al exterior ignorando al pelinegro. Al llegar al departamento Rei se encierra en la habitación sin decir nada, ella luce desmejorada y se recuesta para dormir un poco, Darien también sale del departamento dejando a su padre y a Gea a solas que lucen preocupados, Takahashi ve el bolso de su hija y no puede evitar revisarlo sorprendido, lo toma y se encierra en su habitación sin decir nada.

Rei se despierta media hora más tarde con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no ha cedido y terribles arcadas que la hacen vomitar hasta casi desfallecer, es Darien el que aparece un par de minutos después para detener su cabello y darle un vaso con agua para que se enjuague, pese a sus negativas, es llevada a la cama en brazos del pelinegro que le susurra palabras dulces al oído hasta que esta se queda dormida de nuevo.

El joven pelinegro sale de su habitación para beberse una taza de té, luce pálido y preocupado y su suegro sale al encuentro con mirada inquisidora.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- ordena con voz fúnebre el padre de la joven, Rei sale de la habitación aun pálida y algo confundida.

\- ¿qué ocurre?- interroga Rei

\- Ustedes dos, a la sala- señala el hombre mayor a los dos pelinegros que se observan confundidos, pero el timbre suena.

\- ¡Darien!- saluda Andrew entrando al departamento sin mayor preocupación y sin percatarse de que este se encuentra acompañado- sé que vas a decir que no, pero te he encontrado a la chica ideal para liarte una cita, no me puedes decir que no, tienes dos años divorciado, no puedes seguir siendo célibe y… ¿quién te hizo ese mordisco?

Darien lo mira sorprendido y le hace señas para que guarde silencio, pero este no lo hace y apenas acata a voltear hacia su izquierda, Rei y un hombre mayor lo miran anonadados.

\- perdón…no sabía que tenías visita. ¿por qué ha venido tu ex? oh… ¿es acaso ella la que te hizo eso?

\- Andrew… cierra la boca

\- bien, bien…supongo que no debería de estar aquí. Rei, debo de decir que si van a reconciliarse seré el primero en aplaudirlo, llevo dos años buscándole a este hombre una chica adecuada y ninguna ha hecho click con él. ¡nos vemos!

\- Mierda- susurra Darien molesto y Rei palidece observando a su padre que tiene un color granada en el rostro

\- Otou- san… nosotros podemos explicarlo y…

\- Ustedes dos… ¡siéntense!

\- Me van a explica qué demonios pasa aquí

\- Otou San, por favor…tranquilízate…

\- ¿tranquilizarme? ¡al diablo con eso! explíquenme qué pasa aquí

Gea sale de su habitación seguida por los gritos que se escuchan en la sala

\- ¿qué pasa aquí?- interroga la mujer mayor

\- Otou San…

\- Hablen, carajo

\- yo le explicaré…- interviene Darien

\- ¿qué me vas a explicar, muchacho? ¿qué nos han estado engañando por dos años? ¿ustedes están divorciados?

\- Será tanta mi suerte- sonríe Gea- ¿de verdad se divorciaron? Digo…sé que los divorcios no son buen ejemplo en la familia, pero..

\- ¡cállate, madre!- grita Darien- Si, es verdad. Reiko y yo nos divorciamos

\- ¿hace cuanto?- interroga con voz fúnebre el padre de la joven

\- hace dos años, Otou San…- susurra apenas la joven con los ojos puestos en el suelo

\- ¡dos años! ¡dos años engañándome, dos años haciéndome creer que estaban juntos!- grita colérico el padre de la chica poniéndose de pie

\- es que…

\- ¿es que qué? durante dos años te he enviado regalos a esta casa, tu correspondencia, te he visto y siempre ha habido alguna excusa… ahora lo comprendo todo. ¡me estaban engañando!

\- Otou San…

\- Darien, he hablado contigo en estos dos años, te he preguntado por mi hija, me has hablado de ella, todo ha sido tan real….

\- no queríamos afectar tu salud….

\- yo soy el total responsable, señor. Convencí a Reiko de seguir con este juego y…

\- no lo puedo creer….mi hija…mi propia sangre me ha engañado

\- ha sido todo culpa mía, señor…

\- ha sido culpa de los dos, par de miserables mentirosos. ¡por eso se fue al carajo su matrimonio, por eso! Sus malditas mentiras, sus malditas dudas, por sus malditas inseguridades.

El hombre se lleva las manos al pecho y ambos hacen ademán de ayudarlo, pero él se pone a la defensiva

\- no necesito su ayuda, me voy de aquí. arreglaré mis cosas y me iré

Rei y Darien se miran anonadados y apenados, Gea luce una sonrisa triunfal

\- bueno…esto no es tan malo, ahora si podré conseguirte a una chica de tu clase y…

\- Madre…vete de aquí, por favor

\- ¿me estás corriendo?

\- ¡si! Sal de mi casa,, Reiko y yo tenemos que hablar- Darien le extiende su tarjeta de crédito- ve al hotel que desees, yo pago, luego te mandaré tus cosas. Ahora déjanos a solas, por favor.

\- esto es una total descortesía, pero está bien, me voy. Ya hablaré luego contigo, Darien

Gea sale del departamento y Rei hace ademán de hacer lo mismo pero Darien la detiene tomándola del brazo.

\- suéltame, Darien…

\- No….-responde él con voz fúnebre

\- Darien, no ahora, por favor…déjame ir. Todo terminó

\- ¿te irás solo así? ¿te irás como lo hiciste hace dos años? - reclama él con voz dolida- hace dos años te fuiste de mi vida, me sacaste de la tuya sin ningún aviso, sin ninguna excusa. Por más que hubiéramos discutido siempre habría existido algún arreglo, tú fuiste la que se rindió

\- de acuerdo, fue mi culpa, yo me rendí. ¿suficiente?

\- NO. Háblame, Reiko, dime cuál fue la causa ¿en qué fallé?

Ella no lo miraba, tenía la vista perdida en la nada.

\- ¡habla, maldita sea!

no había palabras

\- tengo tus pruebas de laboratorio, fui por ellas…¿tienes algo que decirme?- interroga Darien con frialdad, un sobre en su mano derecha y ella intenta arrebatarlo pero no lo consigue

\- mi salud no es más tu asunto

\- lo es y lo sabes.

\- Fran te ordenó varias pruebas, como era de esperarse estás anémica por tu mala alimentación, pero eso no fue lo único que apareció en tus pruebas.

\- No debiste, Darien, era algo privado.

\- Rei, en tu cuerpo aparecieron varios narcóticos- refunfuña el pelinegro tomando el bolso de Rei y buscando en él, sacando varios frascos de medicina- ¿vas a hablarme de tu medicamento?

\- No.- responde Rei caminando a la habitación, él va tras ella.

\- Tienes cáncer, Reiko- grita Darien observándola, ella se gira dolida- ahora he hilado las piezas. Matt Dekker es un reconocido oncólogo en Holanda, maneja terapias alternativas y medicamento especial para casos difíciles… ¿cuánto llevas así, Reiko?

\- no te importa

\- ¡respóndeme, maldita sea!

Rei toma aliento y se resigna

\- poco más de dos años…

\- ¿qué? Entonces ese aborto…

\- te dije que no quería tenerlo y te mentí… estaba emocionada, pero aterrada. Aproveché aquel viaje a Londres para hacerme un ultrasonido y verlo…encontraron algo muy diferente, era un cáncer silencioso y nuestro hijo no tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir, me recomendaron abortar para iniciar urgentemente con mi tratamiento pero yo me negué… al llegar al hotel me tiré a llorar por la noticia hasta que me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba bañada en sangre, lo había perdido.

\- tú me dijiste algo muy diferente

\- no podía dejarte que te envolvieras en esto…sabía que sería una lucha terrible y no te quería hacer más daño

\- por eso me echaste de tu lado.

Rei asintió

\- Conocí a Matt en aquél hospital, me platicó de su trabajo y me ofreció tratarme en Londres, lo hizo hasta hace un par de meses que se mudó a Holanda, he ido a Holanda a tratarme, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos.

\- por eso te gritaba

\- no quería que yo perdiera mis sesiones, la constancia es vital para el éxito del tratamiento y él se desesperó, nunca he fallado a una sola consulta.

\- tu padre tiene razón…nuestra falta de confianza fue la que hizo que nuestra relación se fuera al carajo- gruñe Darien- ¿por qué no confiaste en mi, Rei? ¿por qué?

\- estabas muy enojado conmigo cuando volví de Londres

\- ¡me dijiste que lo habías "resuelto" y me volví loco! ¿cómo esperabas que reaccionara luego de la forma en la que me hablaste?

\- y te acostaste con esa pasante de enfermería rubia…-recuerda con amargura la pelinegra que abre los cajones para sacar su ropa

\- eso te hice creer…-dice Darien con tristeza y Rei lo observa confundida

\- cuando me diste la noticia de que te habías "encargado" de tu problema me fui a tomar al bar de Andrew, bebí demasiado y Serena se me acercó, se ofreció a ayudarme y yo estaba tan ebrio que no me di cuenta de que era a su departamento al que me llevaba. Mal entré y me quedé dormido en el sillón.

\- Ella me dijo otra cosa cuando contestó tu celular…

\- ¿ella qué? Yo solo me quedé dormido en su sillón, Rei. Pero quería hacerte daño, el mismo daño que me habías hecho tú al tomar una decisión que era nuestra por tu parte…estaba herido

\- y querías la revancha.

\- tu padre tenia toda la razón…no nos comunicamos… ¿cómo esperábamos salvar nuestro matrimonio así?

Ella se dejó caer en el suelo en silencio

\- pero no es solo el engaño de Serena, Reiko. Eres una mujer de pruebas, jamás le hubieras aceptado a Serena un simple comentario

Ella guardó silencio

-no era tu asunto

\- ¡estábamos casados, éramos un matrimonio!

\- no querías verme vomitando las quimioterapias y convirtiéndome en un estorbo día a día, aun hoy que estoy mejor no sé si algún día volverá el cáncer, todos los días es una lucha.

\- ¿no lo quería yo o tú no podías permitirte ser vulnerable?

\- ya pasó, Darien. No importa

\- me importa y no ha pasado

\- escucha, estoy bien, estoy controlada y no es tu asunto

\- Lo es. y voy a ir contigo a tu próximo viaje a Holanda

\- No irás, no te importa

\- me importas y no te dejaré que sigas jugando a estar sola.

\- deja de fingir, ¿quieres? Solo han sido un par de días de sexo

\- ¿para ti fue solo sexo?

\- no pudo ser nada más, Darien… ¿crees que esto es tan fácil como "oh, tuvimos sexo, ¡volvamos a estar juntos y finjamos que nada pasó!"? Claro que no, eso es imposible

\- ¡Ah, Reiko. Tú de verdad puedes hacerme enfurecer!- gruñe Darien aprisionando la cintura de Rei y estrellando su frágil cuerpo contra la pared para elevarle las manos a la altura de la cabeza, luego, susurrando a su oído de forma dulce le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja- ¿no entiendes que ya no puedo dejarte ir?

Rei se removió entre su cuerpo, pero no le era fácil, el lenguaje corporal de Darien le gritaba "quédate" y el de ella respondía solo.

\- vamos a intentarlo de nuevo….- pide él…

\- no lo sé…todo esto es….muy…raro, no se si…

Sus labios fueron sellados por un profundo beso que la dejó sin aliento, ella no pudo menos que sonreír.

\- No me voy a quedar a vivir aquí así como así

\- eso lo podemos negociar- sonríe el pelinegro mientras mordisquea el cuello de la joven, ella se estremeció al contacto,-podemos comenzar por que pases esta noche en casa.

Rei negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa sincera mientras se escabullía de los brazos de Darien y corría a la puerta de la habitación, el portazo del departamento avisando que Takahashi se había ido y estaban solo, eso la hizo recordar la culpa que había dejado de lado.

\- Te prometo que hablaremos con tu padre, pero por favor no te pongas tan triste

\- Darien…

\- te invito a comer, por la noche charlaremos con tu padre y le explicaremos nuestras razones, sé que seguirá enojado, pero se sentirá mejor cuando sepa que nos hemos reconciliado.

\- ¿y Gea?

\- La envié a un hotel, creo que has soportado bastante como para todavía soportar sus comentarios hirientes.

Rei sonrió y recibió relajada el abrazo del hombre a su lado

\- gracias

\- vamos a comer algo…

\- si…- aceptó Rei tomando la mano de Darien ¿acaso no valía la pena darse un respiro luego de esos días tan difíciles.

La joven pareja decidió disfrutar de la cálida tarde y caminar por las calles de Manchester, era raro que hiciera tan buen clima así que Rei optó por ponerse una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa ligera para salir a pasear, luego de una batalla de quince minutos con Darien terminó saliéndose con la suya y poniéndose lo que ella quería aun a pesar de que Darien soltara maldiciones durante todo el camino, Rei solo optó por reírse.

\- debimos haber dejado el coche con el ballet parking- refunfuña Darien que toma la mano de la joven japonesa mientras van por la calle.

\- entonces no habríamos podido caminar y disfrutar del día

\- de quien otros están disfrutando es de ti, Reiko…

\- ¿celoso, doctor Shields?

Él tomó la cintura de la pelinegra y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para mirarla de frente, luego sonrió y la besó delicadamente pero con la profundidad de los sueños.

\- por hoy los dejaré que sueñen…- sonrió él entrelazando sus dedos con la alianza de ambos- esto me gusta

\- no te hagas ilusiones… solo son de juguete.

\- Platino si no mal recuerdo, querida…

\- sabes a lo que me refiero, Shields… no son de verdad

\- la Yukki-Onna no es de verdad, Hōbijin…

\- ¡La yukki-Ona es real, y tú no sabes lo que dices!

\- en lo que a mí respecta, estos son reales…y tú tampoco sabes lo que dices- aseguró él besando la comisura de sus labios. Rei sonrió y entró al restaurante de comida vegetariana disfrutando cada momento, quizás no era buena ida intentar regresar con él, pero lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

\- ¿puedo pedir algo con tocino?

\- querido, es un restaurante vegetariano…aquí no hay tocino.

\- por mucho que adore que me llames querido no puedo creer que me vayas a hacer comer solo hojas.

\- el cuscus es bueno para tu salud y Fran seguramente se ha encargado de llenarte las arterias de grasa.

\- prefiero el sushi, Hōbijin

\- odias el sushi

\- no… el sushi y yo nos hemos vuelto amigos, me ayudaba a sentirme cerca de ti cuando no estabas a mi lado…

\- me agrada que ampliaras tus gustos en comida…

\- tú siempre me llevas más allá…

\- ¿se te antoja algo?

\- ¿ni siquiera pollo?- se entristece el pelinegro

\- te pediré una hamburguesa de soya ¿te parece?

El pelinegro respiró resignado

\- ¿qué pedirás tú?

\- ensalada con manzanas y arándanos, es exquisita

\- ¿y no comerás nada más?

\- los batidos son muy buenos, deberías probar el de apio con…

\- ohh, no, no, no, Señora Shields… beberé unas soda

\- Hino y no…lamento contradecirte pero aquí no venden sodas

\- entonces tomaré agua natural- gruñe el pelinegro- pero por la noche iremos al lugar de alitas con cerveza y me acompañarás, ¿entendido?

\- por la noche dormiré en mi departamento, te lo advierto

\- podemos dormir allí, será una experiencia nueva

\- eres necio, Shields…

\- no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo- sonríe él- ya le envié un mensaje a tu padre para que cenemos con él, le dará gusto saber que nos hemos reconciliado.

\- reconciliado es una palabra muy fuerte.

\- ¿Qué lo estamos intentando de nuevo?

\- a pasos lentos, Shields

\- mientras me dejes acompañarte a tu terapia en Holanda…

\- Darien…

\- por favor…necesito estar a tu lado. No voy a dejar que cometamos los mismos errores de hace dos años…si vamos a intentarlo, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

\- de acuerdo…supongo que podré traer más cosas en tu equipaje y también quién cargue mis maletas

\- cuenta con ello- prometió el médico besando su mano.

\- te gustará la comida, estoy segura.

\- Me gustará, estoy contigo

\- mañana podemos ir a un restaurant de comida experimental, lo hacen todo en crudo y…

\- querida…no abuses, o le pediré a mi madre que nos reciba en su casa de verano.

\- alitas por mi está bien. -sonrió Rei

\- iré al baño solo un momento, ¿te dejo mi celular? Estoy esperando la llamada de Andrew, me debe una grande por abrir la boca.

\- bien

Rei sonrió al ver alejarse a Darien, no se lo diría, pero le encantaba ver ese trasero inglés caminaba con un porte aristócrata que difería mucho del hombre debajo de aquel traje.

El celular del pelinegro sonó y Rei vio un nombre en él, el nombre de "William Martin" le sonaba tan familiar.

lo contestó sin responder

\- ¿Dar? soy yo: William Martin, oye, me he quedado confundido al verte con tu ex , me dio gusto que se hayan reconciliado, hiciste muy bien en fingir todo lo del divorcio. Me costó demasiado arreglar las cosas para que todo pareciera real y te diré que siempre tuve mis dudas pero al volver a verlos juntos estuve de acuerdo contigo, su destino era estar juntos. Me debes un par de cervezas por armar todo el numerito.

\- William, soy Reiko, la aparentemente aun esposa de Darien Shields, me da gusto que seas un gran abogado porque vas a necesitar serlo cuando mi abogado te ponga las manos encima por haberme mentido.

\- Señora Shields…yo…

Rei tomó el celular y lo apagó haciendo llamar al mesero para modificar la orden.

\- he regresado, ¿por qué ese hombre se te acercó?

\- ¿el mesero? Tenía sed- sonrió ella

\- tienes una bebida en la mesa

\- hice un par de modificaciones a nuestra orden, espero no te importe

\- lo que tu pidas por mi estará bien

\- licuado de apio con aceitunas para el señor- presenta el mesero- batido de fresa para la señorita

\- señora- corrige el pelinegro mostrando la alianza de Rei y la suya

\- querido…cambié tu hamburguesa por algo más saludable

\- ¿no fue suficiente con el licuado?...bien… lo que tu digas, mis alitas serán con doble grasa en la noche

\- ensalada para la señora y germen de trigo con pepinillos y tomate para el señor ¿de verdad es lo que desea? él chef está sorprendido y preocupado por su elección

\- a mi esposo le encanta probar cosas desagradables ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

\- Hōbijin ¿qué ocurre?

\- tu amigo William Martin ha llamado ¡me volviste a mentir! ¡me mentiste siempre!

\- Reiko, yo….

Rei tomó su vaso arrojó el contenido contra la camisa de Darien y se puso de pie

\- eres un asco, Darien. No quiero volver a verte

\- Hōbijin, déjame explicarte…por favor

\- ¿por favor? Por favor nada, Shields- gruñe ella arrancándose la alianza y lanzándola sobre el rostro de él- no quiero volver a verte, enviaré por mis cosas.

\- Rei…tenemos una cena con tu padre y…

\- No. Yo tengo una cena con mi padre, tú no eres parte de mi vida ya.

\- por favor…

\- ¡No! ¿cómo esperabas que confiara en ti, que te metiera en mi vida de nuevo si te la pasas diciendo mentiras?

\- yo,,,debí…yo..

\- es suficiente. No escucharé nada, perdiste ese derecho cuando me engañaste

Ella dio un par de pasos atrás, él intentó detenerla pero ella se alejó de él como si tuviera un arma en las manos.

\- No…no te atrevas, se acabó, Darien….

En un par de segundos Rei se había ido.

Aquel día por la noche Rei se ensartó en un vestido de encaje color arena y asistió a cenar con su padre en el restaurante japonés favorito de su padre, aunque quizás favorito era mucho decir, tal vez "soportable" era más adecuado.

\- llegas sola- refunfuña el padre

\- creo que te debo una disculpa, Otou San, no necesito de Darien para hablar contigo.

\- me mintieron los dos, Reiko. No solo tú, también él y merezco que como hombre que es me de la cara.

\- Ya no estamos juntos… no tiene obligación de hacer nada…

\- La tengo- interrumpe la voz del médico- lamento llegar tarde, tuve una cirugía de emergencia, vine tan pronto como pude.

\- no era necesario- refunfuña Rei sin mirarlo

\- pues lo era, ustedes se metieron en esto juntos, ahora tienen que afrontar las consecuencias, juntos.

\- aquí estoy, tomaré toda la responsabilidad- dice con seguridad el pelinegro que se sienta al lado de la joven que suelta su mano apenas él toca la suya.

\- escuchen, par de preescolares- susurra el señor Hino con evidente molestia- estoy harto de sus juegos. Darien, eres un imbécil, adoras a mi hija pero no tienes la valentía de hacer las cosas bien. Cuando te conocí te detesté, pero también supe que eras el hombre ideal para mi hija, ella hace lo que le viene en gana de ti, pero también la centras, le das tranquilidad a su vida y ayudas a calmar un poco de su explosividad, le das un centro, ¿cómo carajos pudiste dejar que algo así pasara?

\- yo…

\- ¡cállate!

\- si..- se encoge de hombros el pelinegro

\- No sé el motivo por el cuál se separaron pero desde luego no tuviste la valentía de luchar por lo que me dijiste que amabas y que protegerías con tu vida.

Darien se encogió de hombros

\- Otou San…

\- y tú, Reiko, no eres mejor que él- lanzó el padre bebiendo su sake de golpe- tu y tu egoísmo, tu vanidad, tu soberbia.

\- No entiendo de qué hablas, Otou San…

\- ¡de tu enfermedad, carajo! ¿me creen idiota? ¡soy un senador, por el gran kami! Sabía perfectamente que estaban separados, supe que Darien inventó la farsa del divorcio y me dije "veamos qué harán estos chicos" los dejé fingir e intentar decirme que todo estaba bien, pero ya fue suficiente.

\- ¿lo sabías todo?

\- ¡claro que si! ¿tienes idea lo molesto que fue verte mentirme y decir malas mentiras como "Darien tuvo un congreso" "tuvo una cirugía" "un paciente especial"? ¡patrañas!

\- Lo siento, Otou San…

\- ¿lo sientes? No fue la educación que te di, Reiko…

\- Insisto en que debo tomar la responsabilidad, señor Hino… yo convencí a Rei de no decirle nada, por lo delicado de su salud.

\- ¿lo delicado de mi salud? Si se preocuparan por ella me darían nietos, nietos no problemas. ¿qué es eso de inventar una mentira de semejante magnitud? Un hombre de verdad no deja que esas cosas pasen, has dejado que tu esposa se aleje de tu lado, has dejado que viaje con otro hombre y la has dejado hacer su voluntad ¿qué clase de pareja eres? Reiko no necesita un pelele a su lado, necesita a alguien que le diga cuando está haciendo estupideces,

\- ¡Otou San!

\- Tú ni hables, Reiko- reprende el padre. Solo acepté esta cena para decirles que no han engañado a nadie más que a ustedes mismos. Que estoy harto de sus niñerías y que dejen de utilizarme como pretexto para esta locura. ¿quieren estar juntos? Bien, estén juntos ¿Quién odiarse? ódiense, pero no usen esos pretextos tan tontos. Sean adultos.

\- Creí que no querías que nos divorciáramos

\- al parecer lo que yo opine no es importante ¿o si? Hagan lo que consideren mejor, solo quiero que sepan que me siento muy decepcionado de ustedes…esperaba más de ambos- el hombre mayor se puso de pie y observó con molestia a los jovenes- mi vuelo sale en un par de horas, no deseo perder mi tiempo en este tipo de tonterías… disfruten la cena.

Rei y Darien se miraron encogiéndose de hombros, el senador Hino había descubierto la cloaca y en realidad no sabían qué hacer con toda esa información…

 **tan tan taaaan, a solo un par de pasos del final las caretas comienzan a caer :D ¿qué les ha parecido el capitulo, chicas? ¿qué imaginan que pasará?**

 **amigaaa, ya casi termino tu regalo, espero te esté gustando, Irais, gracias por los reviews :D abrazos**

 **La maga**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

El lunes por la mañana Rei llegó a su oficina y lo primero que hizo fue llamar al abogado de la empresa, le contó a grandes rasgos y sin dar los detalles más personales de su terrible fin de semana, también de su falso divorcio.

\- Creo señora Shields, que tenemos un caso aquí

\- no te burles Samuel, soy Reiko Hino, no lo olvides.

\- Lo lamento, es que…es raro, no sé cómo llamarla, pero lo que si sé es que si lo desea podemos demandar a su esposo, lo demandaremos tanto y tan profundamente que le dolerá el trasero y no sabrá qué hacer con eso. Le quitaremos todo lo que tiene y…

\- No, Samuel…no es lo que quiero

\- me dijo que estaba furiosa, que estaba enojada con él y…

\- no quiero enviarlo a la cárcel, ni llevarlo a la ruina, solo quiero el divorcio.

\- ¿de verdad?

\- ¡claro que de verdad! ¿no ve que estoy furiosa con él?

\- furiosa pero no quiere demandarlo

\- no

\- ni quitarle su cédula, ni quitarle el dinero ni arruinar su vida

\- solo lo quiero fuera de mi vida

\- aja

\- no me mires así, Samuel…soy sincera

\- ¿al menos quiere quitarle el coche? tiene un coche precioso

\- nada, no quiero nada de dinero…solo quiero estar segura de que soy libre

\- supongo que si lo presiono accederá a firmar.

\- lo sé. Por favor, hágalo…necesito que él salga de mi vida definitivamente, sobre todo antes de mudarme a Londres.

\- ¿lo hará?

\- Si, así será. Quiero a Darien fuera de mi vida, firme o no la anexión me mudaré a Londres

\- Pero su empresa es muy buena, ha crecido mucho, quizás se está adelantando

\- no me estoy adelantando, quiero estar lo más lejos posible de ese hombre

\- como usted lo diga, señora…señorita Hino, la mantendré informada.

 **Consultorio de Darien Shields, una semana después.**

La enfermera mayor se encontró con la mirada fija en el joven de ojos azules que contemplaba un emparedado de tocino que no había ni tocado.

\- así que usted le mintió a su esposa

\- si, Fran…si…

\- ¿cómo pudo ser tan cabeza dura? ¿tiene idea de qué es lo que más detestamos las mujeres? ¡detestamos que nos mientan!- refunfuña la mujer mayor golpeando el hombro del médico

\- lo sé, pero no podía dejarla alejarse

\- no, usted la alejó, Doctor. De verdad lo ha arruinado, así que haga algo al respecto

El médico se encogió de hombros y tomó el emparedado para darle una mordida, Fran se lo arrebató de las manos.

\- oh no, no más tocino para usted, doctor. No mientras no resuelva las cosas con la señora Shields

El hombre le mostró a la enfermera una carpeta color amarillo, la mujer mayor la tomó

\- ¿divorcio?

\- ella buscó su propio abogado, ni siquiera contesta mi llamada.

\- ¿la juzga? Yo le hubiera realizado muchas operaciones sin anestesia

\- fui muy tonto, creí que en ese fin de semana que pasamos juntos las cosas se arreglarían…y lo arruiné…

\- escuche, Doctor Shields. Psiquiatría está en el piso de arriba, si quiere sentir autocompasión, está en el lugar equivocado.

\- Conoces a Reiko, ella no me perdonará tan fácilmente…

. y la verdad es que no lo merece, doctor. No por eso quiere decir que no lo intentará ¿o sí?

\- ¿de verdad crees que Reiko me perdonaría alguna vez?

\- de lo que estoy segura es de que usted no podrá vivir si ella no lo hace, eso lo sabemos todos. ¿no es verdad?

\- si, tienes razón , Fran… por eso lo arruiné, no podía existir sin ella…

\- ¿y cree que ella podrá existir sin usted?

\- Reiko es fuerte

\- ser fuerte no es lo mismo a ser feliz…piénselo- dice la enfermera poniéndose de pie- y deje de comer tocino., se pondrá gordo y feo y dudo que la señora Shields se sienta atraída por un cirujano con barriga.

\- dañas mi ego, Fran.

\- me alegro. Usted debería de sentirse mal

\- ¿gracias?

\- más le vale que lo resuelva o voy a encargar sus desayunos a ese restaurante vegano que no le agrada.

Rei tomaba un poco de jugo de piña mientras observaba a su amiga de cabellos castaños morderse las uñas.

\- ¿entonces Anderson fue a tu casa en domingo?

\- ¡Si! ¿puedes creerlo? Le dije que no fuera sin llamar

\- ¿él sabía que veías al chico latino?

\- bueno, yo le dije que no éramos exclusivos, que no me pidiera nada y que a mi no me interesaba si se metía en la cama con otras

\- y él aceptó

\- pues si…al principio dijo que si, que no importaba…luego comenzó a espiarme el celular, lo veía en algunos lugares como mi clase de kendo, siempre decía que todo era "casualidad" la verdad no me importaba mucho, pero… ¡golpeó a mi chico latino!

\- ¿en verdad?

\- Si, Pedro tenía una nariz preciosa

\- ¿no era Mario?

\- Da igual…se fue y me dijo que no quería volver a verme…

\- lo lamento…más lo lamentará André, le dije que no quería volver a verlo nunca y lo golpeé en el abdomen. Nadie me priva de mis chicos sensuales

\- ¿no puedes pensar que deseaba estar solo contigo?

\- ¿por qué? Pudimos pasarlo genial solo así. No necesito exclusividad. Solo con un poco de amor en ratitos y su trasero sexy…

\- quizás te ama

\- no lo sé, pero me ha perdido. Yo no juego a esas perversidades de "monogamia" que horror… Enfermo.

\- La mayoría de las personas la practicamos.

\- La mayoría de las personas son aburridos. A mi me gusta tener un buen menú para elegir y no lo perderé por nadie.

\- ¿de verdad no te interesa tener algo con Andrew?

\- No….bueno…no así

\- entonces si te gustaría tener una relación con él

\- Rei-chan. No me veo viviendo en el mismo lugar que alguien compartiéndolo todo, durmiendo con alguien, adoro mi cama completa para mi solita. No soportaría tener que cuidar de alguien….no es lo mío. El matrimonio no es algo funcional, no es natural, mírense Darien y tu…

\- No fue tan malo. Nuestro matrimonio fue una linda aventura, compartir la cama con Darien no era tan terrible como lo describes, él siempre me abrazaba cuando tenía frío, me llevaba el desayuno a la cama los días que no teníamos trabajo.

\- si, si…pero ¿y las manías? dejar la tapa del inodoro arriba, su ropa fuera del cesto

\- Darien no es así. Es un fanático de la limpieza y el orden. Yo era la que dejaba mis sostenes colgando del pomo del baño y la que hacía un caos en el tocador, él solo respiraba profundamente y arreglaba todo.

\- claro, pero todos se fue al carajo

\- pero valió la pena. Era lindo tener a alguien a mi lado, no solo "alguien" sino alguien que me amaba y veía por mi a pesar de mi negativa a ser cuidada

\- mmhhmm

\- ey, nosotros lo arruinamos, no quiere decir que para todos sea igual

\- ¿sabes? El rubio me llevaba hamburguesas con queso para cenar, nadie lo había hecho.

\- es un buen detalle…

\- Da igual, saqué a Anderson de mi vida, dudo que le queden ganas de regresar ¿lo ofendiste mucho?

\- deja esa parte, le di tan fuerte en tantas partes de su cuerpo que dudo que algún día tenga descendientes, además, le puse un ojo morado

\- Makoto…

\- ya se…lo lamento

\- arriésgate…lo vale

\- ¿lo valió tu matrimonio con Darien?

\- Cada segundo…

\- ¿a pesar de haberla jodido?

\- A pesar de todo…

-no conocía tu lado romántico

\- cierra la boca, Kino…

\- anda, sé buena y acompaña a tu amiga a beber un poco

\- no debo…iniciaré con los medicamentos nuevos…no se lleva bien con alcohol.

\- entonces solo acompáñame…

\- de acuerdo, iré.

\- ¡esa es mi amiga!

\- noche de chicas, amiga

La castaña y la pelinegra se miraron sonrientes, definitivamente esa noche la dedicarían a pasarla bien.

 **Departamento de Darien Shields**

Darien se encontraba vestido con pantaloncillos de pijama y una camisa de resaque, había hecho algo de ejercicio y estaba a punto de beber su bebida hidratante sabor naranja cuando el timbre sonó, supo sin necesidad de abrir la puerta de quién se trataba.

\- basta, Andrew, te escuché las primeras veinte veces. ¡deja de hacer ruido!- grita el médico mientras abre la puerta molesto- ¿qué?

\- creí que no me escuchabas- entra sin preocuparse el rubio

\- te escucharon los vecinos del edificio de al lado ¿qué quieres? ¿estás borracho?

\- ¿estabas haciendo ejercicio?

\- si

\- ¿por qué cambias de tema? ¿qué tanto has tomado?

\- vodka, tequila, whisky, y el rompope casero que compró mi hermana en aquella visita a ese convento en España que visitó

Darien negó con la cabeza e invitó a pasar a su amigo, le ofreció su botella de bebida hidratante y éste la tomó entregando al pelinegro la botella de cerveza que cargaba en la mano

\- ¿qué es lo que pasa, rubio? nunca te había visto tan mal

\- es Makoto…

\- ¿Makoto?

\- la amiga de tu esposa ¿la recuerdas?

\- Si, la recuerdo… es la que llevó a Reiko a ese bar de mala muerte a beber alcohol y conocer chicos

\- ese era mi bar, Shields. No me hieras y dudo que tu mujer pretendiera portarse bien cuando llevaba ese vestido que mostraba ese escote que…

\- ey, ey…respeto para mi esposa

\- ¿Qué no te pidió el divorcio?

\- si…- aceptó Darien bebiendo de un trago la cerveza de su amigo- Da igual… ¿qué ocurre con Makoto?

\- la encontré con un chico latino en su departamento ¡me engañó!

\- ¿te engañó? ¿qué no se supone que tenían una aventura sexual? Nada de ataduras como te gusta ¿me equivoco?

\- bueno, si…pero…

\- y a ti no te gustan las relaciones "solo sexo" ¿recuerdas?

\- si, si, pero….

\- entonces ella no te engañó

\- ¡estaba con otro!

\- pero tu podías estar con otra…

\- si, técnicamente si

\- pero no quisiste estar con otra

\- ¿por qué iba a querer estar con otra? Makoto es lista, divertida, sexy, hermosa y tiene unas habilidades que…. ¿sabías que puede ponerse los pies a la altura de las orejas?

\- pues…no lo sabía pero es un dato interesante…gracias

\- Yo…iba a pedirle que tuviéramos una cita- chilla el de ojos verdes

\- ¿cita? ¿tú?

\- si…¿qué tiene eso de malo?

\- me contaste que no tienes citas desde la preparatoria

\- pues ella me parecía una linda chica para tener una cita

\- porque no habían tenido una antes

\- solo sexo ¿lo recuerdas?

\- si..si…pero eran libres de salir con quien quisieran

\- ¡si, ya te dije que si!

\- ¿y te engañó? ¿o es solo que esperabas otra cosa distinta?

\- pues…

\- Makoto Kino es alguien como tú… ¿la estas juzgando por eso? Eso es doble moral. Creí que era lo que te gustaba de ella.

\- tu no entiendes.

\- esperabas que ella estuviera como tú. Dispuesta a dejar la vida que tu tanto amabas

\- no entiendes nada

\- si era tu intención hiciste todo lo contrario. ¿así es como esperabas que ella cediera? ¿por qué lo haría? Tener sexo con quien se le venga en gana, sin obligaciones, sin dramas, sin que te manden al diablo por meter la pata…debe ser genial. Tu eras feliz así ¿no?

\- claro que era feliz, aunque…era más feliz con Makoto, es una chica divertida, ve películas de acción, toma cerveza como chico, alitas con grasa…es una chica totalmente diferente a todas las demás…

\- sigue como estás, Hansford. Sigue durmiendo con una chica diferente todos los días, vas a estar mejor

\- waw, waw… increíble… el señor monogamia diciendo eso

\- tuve una visita del abogado de Rei…quiere el divorcio

\- eso te lo había dicho ya ¿por qué tu molestia?

\- Ese maldito quiere acostarse con Reiko, muy seguramente la está seduciendo y…

\- otra vez tus celos enfermizos… ¿en qué te basas para decir eso?

\- vi su expresión al mencionarla, lo tomó persona, Hansford…la quiere libre de inmediato…para él

\- amigo… ¿alguien te ha dicho que eres un celoso enfermizo?

\- ella está harta, quiere ser libre para empezar de nuevo con alguien más… ¿por qué no el abogaducho ese?

-ella es libre de hacerlo con quien le venga en gana, al igual que tu

\- Rei no toma mis llamadas, no se nada de ella y me estoy volviendo loco

\- amigo…es hora de dejarla ir

\- ¿dejarla ir?

\- se acabó, Darien…déjala ir

\- es el amor de mi vida, Andrew…Aunque sé que debería dejarla partir, empezar de nuevo, pero me molesta la idea de imaginarla en los brazos de otro, me enfurezco.

\- sé que te esforzaste mucho para convencerla de quedarse contigo… ¿cuándo la vas a dejar ir?

\- tengo cerveza en el refrigerador ¿quieres una?

\- ¿escuchaste la parte donde dije que tengo resaca?

\- en algunos países latinoamericanos curan la resaca con más alcohol

\- bien, este Darien me agrada más- sonríe el rubio- pero por favor…ponte una playera… tus abdominales me intimidan

\- Fran dice que me estoy poniendo gordito

\- ehm, si…algo. Anda, come papas fritas

\- ¿noche de chicos?

\- noche de chicos- apoya el rubio

Y fue así como esa misma noche y totalmente sin pensarlo, los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron por su lado sus juergas de despecho. Las chicas iniciaron cenando sushi y bebiendo algo de Sake, luego se fueron a un bar con barra libre y al final en un antro de moda, Rei detestaba bailar, pero después de tanto alcohol había descubierto que tenía dotes para el baile, o al menos eso sentía tener.

Darien y Andrew por su parte fueron al bar del rubio a beberse la mitad de la reserva, después decidieron que eran demasiado sexys para preocuparse por ese par de "malvadas y descorazonadas mujeres" y terminaron asistiendo a un bar donde solían ir chicas hermosas a conseguir aventuras casuales, casi mueren de un infarto cuando vieron a esas "malvadas y descorazonadas mujeres" bailar sobre la barra del lugar con un alto y musculoso modelo, de repente dejaron de ser un par de terribles mujeres a ser la manzana de la discordia.

\- Reiko, baja de ahí ahora

\- Deja de molestar, Shields

\- Makoto, suelta el pantalón de ese tipo.

\- ¿por qué? Es sexy, Rubio, y hoy quiero divertirme

\- te divertirás conmigo, linda

\- No, no me divertiré contigo, tú eres un perverso

\- ¿te está molestando este tipo?

\- Si, amor… este tipo es perverso me pidió algo terrible…

El joven miró con coraje al rubio que se ruborizó, se vio que el modelo se enfureció y se arremangó la camisa

\- hey , hey… no es lo que piensas…le pedí que fuera mi novia

\- ¿él hizo, qué, bonita?  
\- es un enfermo…

\- bien, bien.. yo los dejo. No me meteré en problemas, aunque si tú quieres…-susurra el rubio a la joven de cabellos negros.

\- sal de aquí, Ken… ella es una mujer casada

\- ¡casada! no lo estuvo en la ronda de shots de tequila hace diez minutos ¿con qué idiota está casada?

\- Conmigo…- responde en tono sepulcral el médico

\- Hora de que Ken busque a una Barbie…- se escabulle el rubio

\- ¿ibas a salir con ese tipo?- refunfuña el rubio

\- no, me iba a acostar con ese tipo- chilla Makoto- ¡era tan sexy!

\- ¿qué rayos le diste a Reiko?- reprende el pelinegro a la castaña compinche de su esposa, nadie se percata de que Ella es la única callada y con la vista perdida.

\- solo tomamos un par de copas, vinos, uno que otro cigarrillo ilegal.

\- ¿estas loca? ¿cómo la dejaste hacer eso? toma medicamento especial

\- solo son para el dolor de cabeza, amigo…- minimiza la castaña

Darien refunfuña y toma el bolso de la joven para abrirlo

\- estas no son aspirinas- se enoja él- ¿qué clase de amiga eres?

\- no le hables así a mi amiga- apenas dice ella con dificultad

\- nos vamos…

\- ¡hey, amigo! Tarde de chicos, recuerda,¡ íbamos a seducir chicas!

\- resuelve tus problemas con Makoto… yo llevaré a Rei a casa….

\- Shields, eres un…

\- regáñame cuando estés sobria- reprende el de ojos azules cargando a la chica en brazos.

\- tú también estás ebrio- regaña ella

\- estoy alcoholizado, tú estás ebria y muy sensual…

\- ¿pretendes llevarme a la cama para tener sexo conmigo?

\- llevarte a la cama si…sexo…no, al menos no hoy…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la pelinegra frunciera el ceño, pero en realidad no estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para proferir una maldición coherente, todo lo demás eran recuerdos borrosos.

Rei no puso un pie en el suelo en todo el camino, Darien la llevó en peso hasta un taxi y de allí a su departamento.

\- ¿qué haces?- refunfuña Rei cuando siente como le quitan las zapatillas

\- te ayudo a cambiarte para dormir…

\- siempre me decías eso….

\- solo voy a ponerte la pijama, Reiko…estas a dos pasos de quedar en coma

\- tu quieres llevarme a la cama…-se ríe la joven pero él luce serio

\- ¿cuánto bebiste hoy?

\- lo suficiente para que me parezcas muy sexy…

\- te pondré un suero…

\- no es el tipo de inyección que imaginaba tener hoy

\- demonios Rei… ¿cuándo empezarás a cuidarte?

\- deja de regañarme, ya no soy tu asunto.

\- ya no diré nada…- dice con voz dulce el pelinegro mientras termina de colocar el suero en la joven- ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Hōbijin?

\- dejarme ir…ya no quiero, Darien…ya no…

\- ¿qué es lo que ya no quieres?- interroga el joven con dulzura mientras acaricia la frente de ella

\- ya no quiero vivir así…me estas matando, Darien…ya no quiero discutir así, acabas con mi paz…

\- descansa, todo estará bien…

A la mañana siguiente Rei despertó con un suero conectado a su vena y para su sorpresa no un fuerte dolor de cabeza como imaginaría, lo que más le sorprendió fue reconocer las almohadas, la cama…la habitación. Estaba en su antigua habitación, con una playera de Darien.

\- Demonios…-maldijo ella al contemplar las posibilidades

\- ¿estás mejor?- preguntó con voz suave el joven que la observaba desde el sofá frente a la cama

\- ¿qué pasó anoche?

\- te embriagaste…

\- y tu yo….

\- Nos encontramos en un bar, estabas muy mal y te traje a casa para cuidarte, te pusiste muy mal porque se cruzó tu medicamento con todas esas bebidas.

\- Ahora entiendo lo del suero

\- te preparé algo de desayunar, estarás bien…

\- no debiste traerme…

\- es la última vez, descuida- dice con seriedad el pelinegro

\- Darien…golpeaste a mi abogado…

\- lo lamento…él y yo…no nos caímos bien.

\- Por favor..estoy agotada. Todo esto ha sido terrible, agotador…no puedo seguir así.

\- lo lamento…yo solo…

-escucha. Sé que me amas pero se acabó, Darien… nuestro matrimonio se fue al diablo.

\- pero me amas…

\- si, te amo, pero ya no confío en ti…¿lo entiendes?

\- Sin confianza no hay nada- se apena él

\- ya no puedo soportar esto, Gea me sigue molestando aun a pesar de saber que estamos separados, incluso ha querido sobornarme dándome dinero para ampliar mi empresa por todo reino unido sin necesidad de un socio con tal de que te saque de mi vida- Darien la mira sorprendido- no lo acepté

\- sé que no lo aceptarías… yo si confío en ti y te amo…te amo más de lo que podrías imaginarte…- susurra él poniéndose de pie y entregando una carpeta a la joven- firmé los papeles… también están los papeles del departamento.

\- no lo quiero

\- yo tampoco… así que véndelo…

-Darien, amas este lugar

\- lo amo porque cada rincón de este departamento me recuerda a ti…era la forma de aferrarme a ti, por favor… no me pidas que me quede en un lugar en donde habita tu fantasma, es tuyo

\- no puedo vivir aquí

\- entonces véndelo y has algo bueno con el dinero…sabes que no lo necesito y sin ti solo sería una tortura…

\- está bien…lo haré

\- gracias, Darien…de verdad- sonríe ella, él se acerca sentándose en la cama y besando la comisura de los labios de la muchacha.

\- sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo…¿verdad?

\- si… lo sé…gracias…

\- yo…debo irme al hospital… tómate tu tiempo…- sonríe él, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos azules que destellan tristeza.

\- Darien…

\- ¿si?

\- Gracias…

Rei se quedó en silencio en la habitación a solas, todo parecía demasiado fácil, sin nada de violencia y a la vez, con todo el dolor del mundo…

 **Dos semanas después**

En un acogedor departamento de Nueva York se encontraba tomando un English Breakfast en el balcon un elegante hombre de cabellera cana y evidente porte inglés, una mujer rubia lo observaba mientras revisaba en su tablet las noticias del próximo desfile de modas, un alto joven de cabellos negros apareció en el balcón.

\- Darien…que sorpresa verte aquí, pudiste avisarme que venías a Nueva York y te habría enviado al chofer a recogerte- dice sin sorpresa el padre

\- ¡querido!- se emociona la madre corriendo a abrazar al médico, el joven no le corresponde

\- siéntate a desayunar, Darien- ordena el padre

\- no, gracias… vengo solo a notificarles que Reiko y yo firmamos los papeles para el divorcio hace un par de semanas, es cuestión de días para que seamos oficialmente una pareja de divorciados…- comenta con seriedad el joven, Gea no puede evitar sonreír con aquel comentario

\- Hijo, qué maravillosa noticia. ¡por fin vas a liberarte de esa mujer que vino a arruinar tu vida!

-Gea, por favor…- pide el padre del joven

\- Darien…esa es una terrible noticia. Tu madre me comentó de su…incidente cuando estuvo de visita en Manchester, supuse que se habían arreglado.

\- Lo arruiné, padre…le fallé y ella no pudo soportarlo.

\- Pues a mi me alegra mucho, te concertaré citas con mujeres de tu altura que seguramente nos darán nietos preciosos, no niños amarillos con ojos rasgados.

\- Madre- levanta la voz el pelinegro golpeando la mesa- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir esas cosas de Reiko en tu vida

\- Darien… baja la voz- pide con voz cauta el hombre mayor.

\- No, padre- grita Darien- ya fue suficiente. Dejé a mi madre meterse en mi matrimonio, la dejé molestar a mi esposa y no hice nada. Le pedí que se alejara de ella y la dejara en paz y lo que hizo fue tratar de sobornar a Rei con dinero para ampliar su empresa a cambio de salir de mi vida

\- ¡eso no es cierto!- se defiende la mujer

Darien saca de su bolsa un cheque a nombre de Rei Hino por una cantidad insultante

\- intentaste comprar a mi esposa y eso no te lo voy a permitir

\- ex esposa, tu mismo dijiste que vas a divorciarte

\- Jamás, madre, voy a dejar sola a Reiko. Si nos estamos divorciando es porque fui un idiota y no confié en ella, la hice perder la confianza en mi, no porque haya dejado de amarla o ella a mi. Te prohíbo que vuelas a buscar a mi mujer para cualquier fin, si vuelves a hacerle una llamada, madre…una sola. Puedes olvidarte de que tienes un hijo.

\- ¡Darien! Cuida tus palabras-ordena el padre

\- Las cuidaré, mientras mi madre no vuelva a importunar a Reiko. Ya no seguiremos juntos, pero siempre veré por ella.

\- Gea, ¿de verdad hiciste eso?- se apena el padre del joven- ¿cuánto le ofreciste?

\- mi madre le dio un cheque que Reiko que ella rechazó y mi madre volvió a enviar, pero ella fue persistente y le hizo una transferencia directo a su cuenta. Ella me envió un mensaje muy insultante con su abogado, ni siquiera me tomó la llamada, pero me dio esto también.

\- ¿me regresa mi dinero con otro cheque?

\- Gea ¿de dónde secaste esta cantidad? ¿por qué hiciste algo así?

\- esa mujer no es adecuada para mi hijo, no la quiero a su lado.

\- bien, no te daré recursos para seguir haciendo estas tonterías. Limitaré tu tarjeta de crédito muy por debajo de esto y los cheques de beneficencia los firmaré yo. No puedes meterte con la vida de nuestro hijo y de Rei de esa forma.

\- No puedes hacerme eso

\- claro que puedo hacerlo.

\- por eso mi hijo toma malas decisiones, porque tu no te amarras los pantalones

\- él es un adulto, no un niño pequeño.

\- Bien, déjalo arruinar su vida.-se enoja la madre y sale de la terraza.

El padre y el joven se miran en silencio, el hombre de cabello cano se sirve un poco de café

\- ¿quieres un poco? Es de costa rica, te gustará…- minimiza el hombre sirviéndose un poco de café

\- aroma floral….

\- así que divorciado…

\- perdí su confianza, padre… no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarla ir

\- la confianza es algo muy delicado, Darien…no puedes fallarle a la mujer que amas de esa manera.

\- lo sé… no quería perderla y terminé alejándola de mi. Rei jamás me perdonará haber dañado su confianza.

\- lo arruinaste

\- de la peor forma.

\- ¿el departamento?

\- Se lo cedí para que lo vendiera. No puedo vivir ahí. Nuestros buenos y malos recuerdos están por todos lados. es una tortura constante.

\- Eso no terminará cuando te mudes. Es una mujer fascinante, no dejará tu mente jamás.

\- lo sé. No pretendo hacerlo, pero quiero que sea feliz

\- ¿crees que lo será?

\- sé que la hago infeliz, ella…me lo dijo

\- ¿sabes? Tu madre fue una mujer muy protectora contigo, hacía que la nana te cargara todo el tiempo, no te dejaba cargar el piso y aun así te las arreglaste para caminar a los siete meses, estudiaste medicina en lugar de leyes como ella deseaba, te casaste con una bella e inteligente mujer japonesa en lugar de con una Inglesa de sangre azul, eres un hombre necio…creí que eso serviría de algo…

\- mi amor por Reiko se antepone a mi necedad

\- no sabía que estuviesen peleados….creí que tu amor por Rei y tu necedad eran aliados…- sonríe el hombre de cabellera cana poniéndose de pie- yo aun no me rindo a la probabilidad de tener un nieto de ojos amatista…

Darien sonrió

\- ¿te quedarás?

\- No es el mejor momento para convivir con mi madre, volveré a Inglaterra.

\- ¿tienes un lugar donde quedarte?

\- me quedaré en un hotel mientras consigo un lugar para vivir.

\- te recomiendo una casa… quizás será una buena inversión, para el futuro…

\- gracias, padre…

\- ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- no económica, pero si puedes apoyarme con mamá….

\- cuenta con eso, no usará nuestro dinero para molestar a Rei.

\- Debo irme

\- ¿ por qué no vas a Thiffany? Ellos manejan un diamantes sorprendentes

\- No, padre…a Rei no la convences con un diamante…

\- suerte entonces…

 **Tokio Japón:**

La casa de Takahashi Hino era un lugar bastante imponente para cualquiera pero no para Rei Hino, ella había pasado sus primeros años de vida ahí y era raro que existiera algo que pudiera impresionarla, tampoco se sintió impresionada cuando abrió la puerta del estudio y su padre lo observó sobre la moldura de sus lentes.

\- no luces sorprendido

\- pudiste avisarme que vendrías

\- de igual manera lo sabrías, interviniste mis tarjetas de crédito

\- y tus pasaportes. Lo que no sé es a qué has venido.

Ella sacó un papel de su bolsa

\- es oficial, ayer recibí la sentencia de divorcio. Darien y yo estamos divorciados oficialmente y creí que te gustaría saberlo…Deberás sacar a Darien del libro familiar y…

\- tu ex marido estuvo aquí.

\- ¿Darien?

\- vino ayer. Me mostró su copia de la sentencia. Vino a disculparse conmigo por los engaños y a asumir toda la culpa por su fracaso marital.

\- no era su papel.

\- Eso es algo que siempre me gustó de Darien, Reiko… él siempre te protegió, si…quizás fue un idiota, pero fue un idiota que lo hacía todo por ti.

\- todo menos decir la verdad

\- los dos lo arruinaron, no acepto culpas unilaterales. Los dos fueron unos cabezas duras, cometieron errores y fueron lo suficientemente tontos como para no resolverlo como adultos.

\- lo resolvimos como adultos, nos divorciamos.

\- Lo resolvieron como niños pequeños. Decidiendo que ya no querían jugar y abandonándolo todo

\- Nosotros no…

\- No importa. Ya lo arruinaron y fue su decisión. Yo no voy a meterme más.

\- Solo vine a informarte. Estoy llevando una nueva vida, si mentiras y…

\- Si eso te hace feliz, por mi está bien, Reiko… He decidido dejar de meterme en tu vida.

\- Estas molesto

\- Si, estoy molesto, estoy furioso, y no por el divorcio o por las mentiras, es porque estás llevando tu vida al demonio, pero ya fue suficiente. Resuelve tu propio desorden.

\- ¿dejarás de seguirme?

\- ya no más…finalmente haces lo que te viene en gana y de nada sirve intervenir.

\- debo viajar a Holanda para mi próxima revisión, Otou San…

\- Gracias por venir a darme tu información, aunque no me haga feliz.

\- Lo sé…

\- Ese hombre te ama, no puedo creer que te dejara partir…¿no lo amas?

\- Lo amaré siempre, Otou San…pero la confianza…

\- En la guerra y en el amor todo es válido, pequeña… ese hombre quizás sea un idiota, pero lo que más le importa en esta vida eres tú, jamás te lastimaría, al menos no intencionalmente.

\- lo sé. Debo irme, padre….

\- creí que te quedarías un par de días en casa.

\- Ya te lo dije, tengo mi revisión en Holanda… No puedo perder otra cita

\- ¿deseas que te acompañe?

\- No, lo he hecho todo sola en estos años, estaré bien.

\- eres demasiado necia, Reiko…

\- Soy igual a ti…¿ de verdad estás sorprendido?

\- por desgracia no… deja de parecerte a mí, el orgullo no te llevará a ningún sitio…

\- lo sé… Gracias, Otou San…

La joven se acercó y abrazó cariñosamente al hombre ante ella.

-lamento no ser la hija que hubieras querido…

\- te equivocas, estoy orgulloso de ti, es solo que me gustaría que te empeñaras más en ser feliz que en ser perfecta, perdonar te haría feliz.

\- No es sobre perdón, Otou San… visítame pronto en Manchester…

\- Lo haré.

Y contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado, aquel día no tuvo una escena de discusión padre e hija como acostumbraba. El camino a Holanda fue demasiado tranquilo, por primera vez en años no había necesitado beber sus somníferos en el avión ni apoyarse de champagne para sentirse mejor, pero al llegar a Holanda y luego de alojarse en su hotel de costumbre bajó a tomar un trago al bar. Quizás tenía horas viajando pero eso no la hizo dejar su vestido valentino en la maleta y decidió ponérselo, se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo, esperaba que el médico la apoyara.

\- ¿qué tomará ahora, señorita Hino?

\- Dame un Martini, mañana debo ir a mis estudios, necesito darme valor

\- mejor cambie el Martini por un jugo de piña, no es buena idea consumir alcohol unas horas antes de los chequeos- interrumpe una voz masculina que ella reconoce en seguida, para su sorpresa no está molesta.

\- ¿señorita Hino?- se confunde el barman

\- Si, tráeme un jugo de piña. El doctor sabe lo que dice.

\- lo que usted diga

\- También trae uno para él, con poco hielo y un toque de granadina- pide la joven para alejar al chico que se aleja de inmediato- ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Te prometí que te acompañaría a tu próxima cita y aquí estoy.

\- Nos divorciamos

\- No vengo en plan de esposo,

\- ¿entonces?

\- Rei… sé que te fallé, que lo arruiné en todos los sentidos y en algo concuerdo contigo

\- ¿en qué?

\- Nuestro matrimonio era algo insalvable… nos fallamos demasiado, nosotros nos dirigimos directo al carajo.

\- tienes razón.

\- pero te amo, esa es la verdad…

\- lo sé…pero…

\- ¿me has extrañado?- pregunta él- ¿me has extrañado estas semanas?

\- si…

\- Rei, sé que pedirte que empecemos de nuevo sería ingenuo y no quiero eso…

\- ¿qué pretendes entonces?

\- Podemos ser amigos

\- jamás lo fuimos, fui tu novia, tu esposa y ahora tu ex esposa

\- Entonces vamos a iniciar algo nuevo…

\- estas muriendo por llevarme a la cama, Shields…los amigos no hacen eso

\- Tú mueres por que así sea…puedo luchar contra mi deseo de arrancarte el vestido, pero no contra mi necesidad de estar contigo, de tenerte aunque sea como amiga… ¿y tú?

\- no funcionará… pero mentiría si te dijera que no te he extrañado y que esos días juntos me hicieron pasarlo bien.

\- ¿y?

\- somos un par de dementes… ¿qué podría pasar? Vamos a intentarlo…Amigos- Ofreció Rei extendiendo la mano a su ex

\- amigos…y como amigo debo decirte que es hora de ir a la cama, tu cita médica debe ser temprano por la mañana

\- es verdad, amigo… hora de dormir- sonríe Rei abriendo su cartera

\- yo pago…

\- somos amigos, no es necesario

\- los amigos pueden pagar las cuentas de sus amigos.

\- no es buena idea, estamos rompiendo ciclos y…

\- jamás dejaré de estar en deuda contigo por lo de mi madre

\- entonces debiste advertirme, soportar a Gea es más costoso que un jugo de piña

\- te invitaré el desayuno también

\- Shields. Yo pagaré los tragos, tú me invitarás el desayuno ¿de acuerdo?

\- te acompaño a tu habitación

\- no es necesario

\- soy un amigo cuidadoso, te escoltaré, además mi habitación está frente a la tuya

Rei abrió los labios, pero sabía que estaba de más reclamar tal "casualidad"

\- bien…como sea…no sé porqué no me sorprende.

\- Vamos, Señorita Hino… Hora de dormir…

A Rei le habría encantado estar alcoholizada pero no lo estaba y los dos actuaron de la forma más profesional posible.

\- sana y salva, señorita Hino

\- es muy amable, Doctor…- dice sonriente la pelinegra recargándose en su puerta, Darien se acercó a su rostro y ella lo miró recelosa.

\- ¿un beso de buenas noches de amigos?- sonrió él besando su mejilla con delicadeza, las mejillas de ella se colorearon al contacto, un suave beso en los labios le siguió después- bue…buenas noches

\- buenas noches, Doctor Shields…

\- descanse, Señorita Hino…

La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y respiró profundamente "¿qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó Rei y tomó su celular para llamar a Makoto.

\- Hola, Rei- saluda una voz conocida del otro lado del auricular- ¿ya estas en Holanda?

\- Si, ya estoy en el hotel.

\- pero tienes algo más que decir…puedo sentirlo…

\- Darien está aquí…

\- wow….¿en tu cuarto?

\- No, claro que no. En la habitación de enfrente

\- fue a buscarte

\- Si, es que…quiere acompañarme a mi consulta mañana

\- ¿consulta? ¿cómo supo que era mañana?

\- no lo sé, quizás preguntó a mi secretaria…es Darien, él siempre sabe estas cosas

\- pero estabas preocupada porque no envió las flores que manda siempre para su aniversario

\- claro que no estaba preocupada, estamos divorciados.

\- Claro que si, lo comentaste ayer como diez veces

\- solo estaba sorprendida, no preocupada. No pongas palabras en mi boca

\- Aun le importas…

\- Elegimos ser amigos.

\- ¡amigos! No me parece una buena idea, Rei-chan. Ustedes dos no pueden ser amigos, hay electricidad entra ustedes.

\- Pues elegimos ser maduros y tratar de ser un par de adultos que se convierten en amigos.

\- ustedes dos volverán a terminar en la cama, desnudos y despeinados.

\- solo terminaremos en el hospital mañana, en mi consulta.

\- ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Les doy un mes

\- ¿Makoto Kino creyendo en la amistad?

\- Si Andrew y yo podemos intentar la monogamia ustedes pueden…

\- espera…¿Andrew y tú qué?

\- estas dos semanas lo extrañé y él me extrañó a mi…vino anoche a proponerme que lo intentáramos

\- ¿y aceptaste?

\- el chico latino y el nigeriano ya no me hacían feliz…. ¿por qué no intentarlo?

\- ¿Makoto Kino monógama?

\- he intentado muchas cosas, ¿por qué no esto?

\- amiga…me has sorprendido

Un par de risas se escucharon tras el auricular y un gruñido muy al fondo

\- ¿estás acompañada?

\- Andrew se quedará a dormir, estamos haciendo pizza

\- pijamada…me sorprendes

\- anoche hicimos hamburguesas…

\- dos noches seguidas…

\- lo estamos pasando bien, Hino… tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Deja de jugar a ser amiga de ese chico de trasero sexy y llévalo a tu cama, Holanda debe ser helado…

\- buenas noches, Kino. Si llegas a preparar la pizza guárdame un pedazo.

\- prometido….dulces sueños, amiga…

Pero esa noche Rei no tuvo dulces sueños, tampoco se relajó en absoluto, soñó una y otra vez sus mejores momentos con Darien, detestaba soñar eso ya que la hacía recordar que todo había terminado, terminó con insomnio y unas ojeras enormes por la mañana.

\- no luces bien

\- gracias…eres muy amable

\- lo que quise decir es… ¿te sientes bien?

\- solo estoy algo nerviosa, no es tan agradable que me hagan todos esos análisis

\- ánimo, todo estará bien- sonríe el pelinegro tomando la mano de Rei entre la suya- cuando todo termine te invitaré a desayunar a donde tu decidas

\- me estás tomando la mano

\- sí.

\- Los amigos no se toman la mano

\- Nosotros sí, somos buenos amigos

\- Darien…

\- no soltaré tu mano, puedes hacer lo que quieras

\- en algún lugar debe de haber amigos que se tomen de la mano, recuerdo que Ichimei y yo nos tomábamos de la mano cuando íbamos a la escuela

\- ¿Ichimei?

\- éramos amigos, los amigos pueden tomarse de la mano ¿no?

\- Claro… ¿dónde me dices que vive ese tal Ichimei?

\- deja en paz a mi amigo, él me elaboró un Kimono precioso

\- seguramente pretendía meterse dentro de él- bufa el de ojos azules

\- ¿dijiste algo?

\- olvídalo, vamos a tus pruebas

-estás lastimando mi mano

\- lo siento, pretendía lastimar la de alguien más

\- los amigos no se ponen celosos de otros amigos…

\- soy un amigo territorial, no me gusta que otros amigos llamen tu atención

\- Darien… Eso no lo hacen los amigos

\- bien… trabajo en ello… dame tiempo

\- gracias por esforzarte. Sé que no es fácil para ti…

\- te dije que haría mi mayor esfuerzo

Rei sonrió y continuó su camino en silencio acompañada de Darien, sabía que no era fácil para ninguno de los dos empezar con esa relación experimental, pero se sentía bastante bien.

Pasaron tres horas de laboratorio en laboratorio y de máquina en máquina logrando que Rei se pusiera de mal humor y mareara, no era fácil sobrevivir a todas esas pruebas sin pasar un mal momento, casi era medio día cuando pudieron pasar a ver a Matt Dekker

\- Darien Shields- se presenta el pelinegro- vengo con ella

\- Rei, interesante

\- solo es un amigo

\- ¿no es tu esposo?- se divierte el rubio doctor

\- ex marido- corrige la joven acomodándose en la silla, Darien toma su mano y ella intenta soltarse, pero él no lo hace- ¿tienes novedades Matt?

\- Si…las tengo, me han dado tus resultados, Rei

\- disculpen, pero… ¿es correcto que un médico le hable así a su paciente? Soy doctor y….

\- Rei y yo nos hemos vuelto amigos en estos años, Doctor Shields, dejamos de ser formales hace mucho.

\- ¿hay algo más que hayan dejado de ser en este tiempo?- indaga él presionando un poco más la mano de ella

\- me estás lastimando, Darien…

\- ¿insisto?

\- creo que no le has hablado de Neal

\- ¿quién es Neal?- interroga con una falsa sonrisa el de ojos azules

\- Mi novio- explica Matt volteando una foto en la que aparece el rubio médico con un joven castaño con una camisa polo a juego- nos casaremos en Septiembre

\- interesante detalle, Rei.. nunca me lo contaste

\- lo supuse- sonrió el joven médico- Rei, ¿has tomado tus medicamentos?

\- La mayoría de ellos, las últimas pastillas que me recetaste me cayeron muy mal y las suspendí.

\- entonces solo tomaste las vitaminas

\- dijiste que necesitabas revisarme antes de darme otro medicamento, así que…

\- bueno…creo que de igual modo no te daré otro medicamento, Rei. No por el momento

\- ella está en remisión, no puedes no darle medicamento. Debes darle otro bloque de medicamentos más para asegurar que el cáncer esté fuera de su cuerpo.

\- Ahora no es lo adecuado

\- Es lo adecuado

\- ¿es oncólogo, Doctor Shields?

\- Soy médico y tengo dos dedos de frente, sé cómo deben de manejarse estas cosas, ella no ha tomado suficientes medicamentos para asegurar que esté a salvo y su salud me importa.

\- No le daré ningún tratamiento a Rei por el momento

\- entonces exijo otra opinión- se molesta el pelinegro

\- Darien, cierra la boca. No vienes aquí a tomar decisiones. Matt, no sé nada de esto pero creo que concuerdo con Darien ¿por qué vas a dejar mi tratamiento así?

\- no es adecuado para tu salud, no ahora

\- creo que no es el mejor oncólogo, Rei. ¿de verdad pagas tanto para venir a verlo?

\- deme su opinión, Doctor Shieds… ¿usted qué haría en este caso?- reta el rubio al pelinegro extendiéndole los análisis de la joven, éste parpadea sorprendido y mira a Rei sin poder articular palabra- lo supuse…

\- ¿está seguro? Los estudios pueden fallar….

\- todos arrojan lo mismo…

\- ¿quieren traducirme qué es lo que ocurre?

\- el Doctor Dekker no puede darte tratamiento ahora, Rei…

\- ¿puedo saber por qué?

\- que te lo explique él, él es el culpable, yo iré por un café- sonríe el médico rubio que se pone de pie y sale de su consultorio

\- ¿y bien? ¿terminarás con el misterio?

Darien se encogió de hombros y le extendió los análisis a la joven que no tenía experiencia médica pero había visto ese resultado antes.

\- no es lo mejor para ustedes…

\- No puede ser…-apenas puede articular la pelinegra que está en Shock

-creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…ven, te llevaré a desayunar.- ofrece el pelinegro saliendo del consultorio con la pelinegra al lado, ahora no latomada de la mano, sino deteniendo su talle, era evidente que no podía caminar muy bien, aun así se las arreglaron para llegar a Johannes en un taxi, la pelinegra seguía muda y el médico ordenó por ambos

\- es que no…puede ser, ¿ahora, Darien? ¿justo ahora?- insiste la joven mirando los estudios

\- bueno….no es como si fuera algo totalmente imposible- se indigna el médico

\- solo fue un fin de semana

\- uno muy ocupado si mal no lo recuerdo

\- pasé dos años sin dormir con nadie, nos acercamos un fin de semana y listo, arruinas todo

\- lo dices como si fuera lo peor que te ha pasado en la vida

\- Darien, esto es una locura…una verdadera locura. ¿no lo entiendes? Llevamos dos años separados, ahora estamos divorciados, yo estoy por mudarme a Londres, tú no tienes departamento, vives en un hotel y…

\- respira…- pide él tomando sus manos y acariciándolas

\- es la peor situación posible, no esperaba que las cosas fueran así…

\- ey… tranquila, Reiko…- susurra él- Somos amigos ¿lo olvidaste? Te lo prometí

\- no voy a vivir contigo, no voy a volver a casarme contigo y no voy a…

\- ya lo entendí…te ofrecí mi amistad, eso no ha cambiado. Hace dos años cometí el error de presionarte , no lo voy a volver a hacer.

\- todo me da vueltas…

\- Me dijiste que te querías mudar a Londres.

\- Quizás en dos semanas, ya lo he firmado todo, debo volver a encontrar un departamento adecuado…

\- no tengo departamento, siempre tuve propuestas para trabajar en Londres…podrías conseguirme un departamento cercano al tuyo. Para lo que necesiten…

\- No me volveré a casar contigo

\- eso…lo veremos. Pienso ser paciente -amenaza el pelinegro- Iremos un paso a la vez

\- Otou San me presionará con…

\- Hablaré con él, no te presionará. Pero tengo algo que te encantará y te alegrará

Ella lo observó con incredulidad

\- puedes contarle a mi madre la noticia

Rei sonrió resignada

\- La noticia la matará…- si…me encantará ver reacción

\- lo sé…

\- Makoto y Andrew morirán cuando sepan la noticia

\- les dará gusto te lo aseguro

\- no estoy volviendo contigo, te lo advierto

\- lo sé, pero no me iré a ningún lado, me quedaré a su lado- ofrece amoroso el de ojos azules- estaré contigo cada que me necesites

\- y quiero el helado con crema batida, chocolate y nueces con cereza y moras

\- y la ventana del avión de regreso a Inglaterra, lo sé…todo será como digas

\- y no seas condescendiente

\- no me atrevería a pelear contigo, menos en esta situación.

 **Tres semanas después:**

La joven de cabellos negros sonreía con la vista del Big Ben en su balcón, toma un cuadro de un paisaje de la toscana y camina a una de las paredes para pararse de puntillas y colgar el cuadro.

\- Alto ahí, Reiko…deja ese cuadro sobre la mesa.- amenaza el de ojos azules que se apresura a colocar unas cajas sobre la repisa más cercana.- yo lo pondré

\- no me has dejado poner nada en su sitio en esta maldita mudanza.

\- puedes poner el florero, algo más pesado ni se te ocurra.

\- estás exagerando, Shields…

\- Señorita Hino, tenemos una cena en tres horas, puedes hacer algo de investigación y elegir el restaurante que nos alimentará.

\- bien… ¿qué es lo que más le molesta a Mami Shields? ¡ah, si, los champiñones! Elegiré una crema de champiñones y hongos portobello rellenos.

\- esa es mi chica- sonríe él pero Rei lo mira con desconfianza- Digo…la chica…la chica…de esta casa

\- buen chico, a ti te pediré pollo

\- sin chicharos

\- quizás…

Por la noche Gea Shields apareció en el departamento de su hijo, lucía feliz con la idea de volver a ver a Darien luego de su discusión tan fea en Nueva York no había vuelto a tener noticias de su hijo, cuando le llegó un correo pidiéndole que fuera a conocer su nuevo departamento en Londres se puso feliz.

\- querido..estoy feliz de que me hayas invitado a tu casa- sonrió la mujer rubia cuando su hijo le abrió la puerta.

\- pasa, madre…- ¡por fin en Londres! Esa ciudad no era para ti, me alegra que recapacitaras, nada bueno para ti había ahí.

Al entrar, Gea se encontró con Rei charlando con su padre mientras este lo tomaba de las manos, la sorpresa casi la hace desmayarse.

\- tienes razón, madre…no había nada bueno para mi ahí…todo lo que quiero está en Londres.

\- ¿qué hace tu ex esposa aquí?

\- pasa, madre. Sé educada, lo que dije en Nueva York Sigue en pie.

\- Gea….hola- saluda sonriente la pelinegra al ver a la rubia, a Gea se le eriza la piel al ver el rostro de la joven japonesa, nota algo que no es miedo en esa mirada.

\- Señora Shields- sonríe Takahashi educado a la madre de Darien que le desagrada tanto como a su hija sin entender porqué, quizás solo por el simple hecho de ser la madre del Darien.

\- volvemos a reunirnos, senador. No creo que sea coincidencia, ¿sabe usted el motivo?

\- mi hija ha estado igual de discreta que su hijo…No tengo la menor idea.

\- ¿deseas tomar algo, Gea?- ofrece extremadamente educada la de ojos amatista

\- Whisky solo, sin hielos y que sea doble

\- ¿Otou San?

\- Solo agua mineral, pequeña… estoy intrigado por esta invitación… esperaba conocer tu nuevo departamento, no encontrar a tu ex marido aquí…

\- iré a servir la cena, ¿vienes, Darien?

\- Claro, en seguida estaremos aquí.

La pareja volvió a la sala un par de minutos después con las copas de sus padres, los invitaron a pasar al comedor.

\- pedimos la comida de un restaurante al que nos gustaba mucho ir cuando salíamos en Londres- cuenta el médico- esperamos les guste la cena.

\- ¿hongos?- hace gesto de asco la rubia- detesto los champiñones

\- ¿de verdad? a mi me encantan, la crema está exquisita, Otou San también la adora, si gustas puedes comer los portobello de Darien

\- beberé mi trago, comer esto solo sería superado por probar algo preparado por ti- se enoja la rubia

\- ¿es este tu departamento?- se interesa el padre de la joven

\- no, es el de Darien, tiramos una moneda al aire y elegimos el departamento para citarlos, él perdió

\- estoy intrigado… me dijeron que se habían divorciado y que..no volverían a verse, ahora están aquí…invitándonos a cenar, esto es extraño

\- hay algo que quisimos contarles juntos

\- ¿y qué es? Ustedes no tendrían nada que hacer juntos ya ¿o si?

\- eres demasiado directa, Madre

\- supuse que al menos esperaríamos al postre, tarta de moras…deliciosa- sonríe Rei

\- puedo saltármelo

\- nos gustaría disculparnos con ustedes por….la última vez que estuvieron en Inglaterra

\- creí que ese ya era un tema olvidado, igual que ella

\- ella jamás será asunto olvido y lo dejé muy en claro cuando fui a visitarte

\- estoy intrigado, pequeña… ¿están juntos de nuevo?

\- No- se defiende ella- no se trata de eso

\- entonces ilústrenme, no confío en las coincidencias. No podían verse y ahora se mudan a la misma ciudad y son vecinos

\- bueno…es lo más conveniente para ambos en esta situación

\- ¿esta situación?

\- acompañé a Reiko a su última cita con Matt Dekker, decidió darle vacaciones de sus tratamientos

\- ¿desapareció el cáncer, tan pronto?- Interroga el sorprendido padre

\- bueno, si… no encontró rastro de cáncer pero también decidió hacerlo por otro motivo

\- ¿cuál? ¿morirás pronto?- se emociona Gea y su hijo la reprende con la mirada

\- no, madre….está más viva que nunca- sonríe Darien tomando la mano de Rei para entrelazarla con la suya- jamás había habido tanta vida en ella como hoy

\- ¿tanta "vida"?- arquea la ceja el padre de Rei

\- si…dos para ser exactos…al menos

\- ¿al menos? es suficiente para mí cargar con la mía y la de nuestro hijo

\- por el lado de mi padre hay gemelos, ¿verdad, Madre?

\- espera…¿embarazaste a tu ex esposa?

\- en ese entonces era técnicamente mi esposa...nos divorciamos después

\- ¿van a hacerme abuelo?- sonríe el hombre mayor

\- fue una sorpresa para ambos- se apena Rei

\- pero estamos felices

\- ¿la embarazaste?- palidece la rubia

\- nos enteramos en la consulta, fue sorprendente para ambos. No lo planeábamos pero estoy feliz, Rei también.

\- ¿tendré un nieto chino?

\- Japonés, madre… Japonés y si, al parecer de momento tendrás un nieto japonés…

\- ¿de momento?

\- aun no sabemos si son dos y tampoco sabemos qué nos depara el futuro, quizás no tengas un nieto japonés, si no dos…o tres…

Rei casi se atraganta al escuchar esas palabras.

\- bueno…no nos apresuremos, un Hino a la vez

\- Shields- corrige el pelinegro

\- Mi hija ahora es soltera, es Hino

\- no voy a dejar que mi hijo no lleve mi apellido, es un Shields- se molesta el joven médico

\- Un Shields chino…Darien, no me siento bien- palidece la rubia

\- Técnicamente mi nieto debe de ser Hino, ahora mi hija es soltera…

\- Darien…querido…me siento mal….realmente mal

\- madre, por favor no exa….

Las palabras murieron en boca del pelinegro, Gea se desplomó en el suelo, la velada continuó en el hospital más cercano donde Gea fue internada de emergencia, por suerte para ella su hijo acababa de firmar contrato ahí y fue atendida lo mejor posible, aunque nadie pudo quitarle la pena moral de saber que sería abuela de un nieto "chino" siempre soñó con tener un pequeño nieto rubio, tuvieron que darle ansiolíticos y doparla para que se sobrepusiera.

Takahashi Hino bebía una taza de café cuando el enemigo público número uno se acercó a su costado.

\- le traje sus puros favoritos.

\- ¿te estás adelantando por si es una niño? No estoy tan feliz como quisiera, Shields…

\- Estoy seguro de eso

\- Siempre quise que mi hija me diera nietos…jamás imaginé que sería una madre soltera

\- Lo sé, tampoco es así como lo imaginé, señor Hino, pero ambos conocemos a Reiko, casi muere de un infarto cuando se enteró del bebé, un anillo quizás….

\- ella hubiera salido corriendo.

\- amo a su hija, señor Hino, es la mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida y aunque ella no lo acepta estoy seguro que opina lo mismo.

\- ¿qué es lo que pretendes, muchacho?

\- ¿vio la pared que divide nuestros departamentos?

\- Si

\- La derribaré algún dí proponerme cuando Reiko esté lista

\- ¿y si nunca está lista?

\- lo estará…ella me ama, solo le cuesta perder el miedo a que lo arruinemos de nuevo

\- ella puede enamorarse de otro o tu puedes….

\- solo existe ella, nadie más

\- ¿cuidarás de mi hija?

\- todo el tiempo, contra todos

\- ¿aun de Gea? no está feliz

\- contra todos, señor Hino.

\- te estaré observando

\- no esperaría menos

La charla terminó ya que la pelinegra apareció con una taza de chocolate caliente

\- creí que ibas al baño

\- fui, de paso llegué a la cafetería por un chocolate caliente

\- la cafetería está del lado opuesto, yo pude ir a traértelo, no es necesario que camines tanto

\- no es tanto, caminar me hace bien y no necesitas hacer nada por mi, puedo hacerlo yo sola.

\- Hija… ¿puedo charlar contigo?

\- si apagas ese puro, quizás…

\- charlaré con mi madre, me aseguraré de que esté bien, vuelvo en un momento

El joven médico entró en la habitación de su madre y se encontró con Gea sentada en la cama con una ánfora de plata con vodka

\- madre…acaban de inyectarte drogas para calmar a un rinoceronte

\- no es suficiente….Cuando imaginé a otro Shields yendo a Oxford no lo imaginé de ojos rasgados y amarillo…

\- pues lamento decirte que así será, no se si serás abuela de un chico o una chica, pero seré el hombre más feliz del mundo si se parece a su madre y tu tendrás que aceptarlo

\- no lo acepto, me niego a tener un nieto así

\- bien… entonces te libero de ello

\- ¿qué?

\- Si no deseas tener un nieto así, no lo tendrás. Este pequeño no será tu nieto, madre… puedes olvidarte de mi, de lo molesta que puede ser Rei para ti y lo parecido que será mi hijo a su madre. Adiós, Gea…

\- ¡la eliges a ella sobre mi! ¡aun cuando ella no está contigo!

\- la elijo a ella, a ella sobre todo y sobre todos. Me aseguraré de conseguirte un vuelo de regreso a casa.

Rei bebía su vaso con chocolate caliente mientras su padre la observaba en silencio, la analizaba.

\- Otou San…habla

\- sigo sorprendido por la noticia, hija…eso es todo

\- ¿sorprendido?

\- no esperaba que fuera esa la noticia, no esperaba ni siquiera ver a Darien en Londres

\- de verdad dejaste de espiarme

\- te lo dije, es su asunto

\- gracias por eso…

\- aunque…

\- y aquí viene

\- ¿de verdad piensan vivir de ese modo ustedes dos? Estando juntos pero sin estarlo, viviendo en el mismo piso pero como extraños.

\- lo nuestro se acabó, Otou San…solo superaremos esto de la mejor manera posible

\- ¿superar? No es una crisis, Reiko…. es su hijo

\- se acabó, Otou San….solo podemos ser buenos amigos

\- pero ya no lo amas

\- se acabó Otou San. No puede haber nada más entre nosotros.

\- ¿estás segura de eso?

\- si…lo estoy.

\- bien…supongo que entonces no te molestaría que él conociera a alguien más y decidiera enamorarse

\- es su vida, es libre de hacerlo.

\- interesante- sonrió el señor Hino, oh, ya ha terminado de ver a su madre

Rei se giró y encontró al alto médico charlando con una mujer rubia de cabello ondulado, a Takahashi no dejó de parecerle clara la reacción de su hija que olvidó por un segundo que su padre estaba ahí y caminó hacia el joven.

\- Por favor, Lauren, consigue un vuelo en primera clase en cuanto la den de alta y…

\- Darien….- nombró Rei con una inusual voz dulce, más le sorprendió toparse con una sonriente pelinegra- ¿Gea está bien?

\- Si, está muy bien. Un poco mareada por todo ese alcohol, pero mañana podrá volver a Nueva York- ¿estás bien?

\- me gustaría ir a casa, tomaré un taxi, para que te quedes con Gea. Me siento cansada.

\- no, Hōbijin…vámonos, necesitas descansar…ya es tarde para que estés desvelándote

\- no soy una niña pequeña

\- Lo sé… pero debo cuidar de ambos ¿lo olvidas?

\- ¿de ambos?- se sorprende la enfermera

\- Lo lamento, ella es Rei, el amor de mi vida…tendremos un bebé en otoño

\- ¿en verdad? eso es…sorprendente

\- si… la mejor noticia de mi vida- sonríe el pelinegro abrazando por el talle a la pelinegra que se sorprende pero increíblemente no se aleja.- ¿nos vamos?

\- ¿y Gea?

-se quedará aquí, no le pasará nada.

\- pero…

\- a casa… ¿nos disculpas, Lauren?

\- cla….claro…

La joven se alejó con el pelinegro mientras la enfermera los observaba como a un cuadro de Dalí.

\- puedes quitar tu mano de mi cintura

\- no aun…lo estoy disfrutando…bastante

\- tomaré un taxi

\- volveremos juntos. ¿has visto a tu padre?

\- estaba aquí hace un par de segundos…que extraño

\- creo que no quiere volver con nosotros

\- ¿volverás mañana con Gea?

\- No….ella se irá mañana a Nueva York

\- No tomó nada bien la noticia

\- lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé. creí que hablaría en Arameo y caminaría por las paredes, su reacción fue buena, lo superará

\- no necesitabas volver conmigo

\- fue lindo presenciar una escena de celos, las extrañaba

\- ¿celos? Estás loco. Yo no estaba celosa…solo…me dio hambre

\- ¿hambre? creí que estabas cansada

\- hambre y cansada…eso dije. Te hubiera pedido que me compraras unas galletas, pero estabas ocupado con esa….enfermera lanzabragas

\- "enfermera Lanzabragas" interesante. Mi "celosímetro" dice que eso es nivel nueve

\- Exageras. Puedo volver a casa sola, así tu puedes irte a uno de esos cuartos del hospital con esa…

\- si dices "lanzabragas" entonces quiere decir que me equivoqué al catalogarte

\- pues si, con esa "lanzabragas" déjame en paz

\- nivel diez, señores…es oficial

\- muérete, Shields.- gruñe la pelinegra extendiendo su mano para llamar un taxi, el joven de ojos azules la alcanza por el lado opuesto del coche y también sube.- baja de mi taxi

\- también es mi taxi

\- les cobraré doble si les parece- dice el taxista

\- Campden Hill Square. Es la única parada

\- oh, pleito de casados. Lo entiendo

\- divorciados- corrige Rei

\- ustedes están locos entonces

\- no le diga esas cosas…está embarazada, no respondo por su bienestar

\- No me diga…usted es el padre.

\- ni más ni menos

\- ¿desean que les traiga galletas?- gruñe Rei

\- descuide, cuando mi esposa se embarazó de nuestro primer hijo estaba neurótica, me gritaba siempre y pobre de mi si volteaba a ver a otra, yo…podía olvidarme de dormir en nuestra cama

\- oh, él no tiene porqué preocuparse- se burla la joven de ojos amatista.- él no dormirá en la misma cama que yo

\- ¿de nuevo?- coquetea el de ojos azules pero su sonrisa terminó cuando sintió el tacón de Rei encajarse en su pie, decidió que lo más congruente era cerrar la boca.

Llegaron en silencio al edificio donde vivían y Rei lucía evidentemente molesta

\- en cuanto te instales iré a comprarte comida china

\- no gracias

\- dijiste que tenías hambre

\- también te dije que tenía sueño. Quiero dormir

\- no has cenado, mi madre apenas nos dejó probar la comida y solo bebiste un chocolate caliente

\- es suficiente para mi

\- pero no para mi, debes alimentarte bien, no se trata solo de ti

Ella se giró con los ojos llenos de ira hacia el médico y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el ascensor se abrió y mostró a un alto joven castaño de ojos azules que sonrió al ver a Rei, ella le regresó la sonrisa.

\- Hola… mi nombre es Petter…debes ser la nueva inquilina del piso catorce, vivo en el 13-c. Te he visto salir en tu coche por las mañanas

\- Rei Hino…14-A, encantada Petter. Puedes venir a tomar té el día que quieras

\- Adoro el té. Tengo una pastelería, podría llevar algún pastel de chocolate para acompañar

\- ¿de verdad harías eso? Petter, creo que seremos grandes amigos, adoro el chocolate y estoy hambrienta

\- justo ahora tengo unas madalenas de chocolate con nuez en mi departamento, ¿te gustaría?

\- Petter… ¿verdad?- interrumpe el médico sujetando el talle de Rei

\- si, claro…tu debes ser…

\- Darien Shields. Debo agradecer en nombre de Reiko tu ofrecimiento. Espero que sea extensiva a los demás inquilinos del edificio tu invitación.

\- puedes venir a tomar cerveza cuando gustes…dudo que te interese comer madalenas con té

\- seguro…aunque las madalenas no son para mi. He escuchado que las mujeres embarazadas tienen antojos a la media noche, me será más práctico bajar a tu departamento que salir a recorrer la ciudad. A Rei le gustan las madalenas

\- oh… entonces ustedes…

\- seremos padres. Cuando necesites algo estamos en el piso catorce….hemos llegado a tu piso, Petter…

\- gusto en conocerlos…- se despide el joven castaño evidentemente abochornado.

\- ¿ya dejaste de marcar tu territorio?- gruñe la de ojos amatista empujando a un lado al médico

\- ¿yo? Solo soy amable con el vecino, beberemos cerveza ¿nos escuchaste?

\- deja de alejar a todos los hombres sexys que se atraviesan en mi camino.

\- ¿sexy? Si te gusta un panadero…

\- los médicos ya no son lo mío.

Una sonrisa divertida en boca del de ojos azules

\- siempre estuvieron en tus favoritos…de hecho recuerdo que las batas blancas te ponían….ardiente

\- pues…ya no.

\- ¿de verdad no?

\- no. Se acabó, Shields…Ya no eres sexy para mi

El alto joven estampó sus labios en los rojos de ella y la recargó en la pared del ascensor mientras sus manos se perdían debajo de su falda, los labios de ella respondieron con el mismo deseo y sus manos jugaron a hacer caer por el suelo los botones de su perfecta camisa, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Él se vio forzado a detenerse cuando la campanilla del ascensor sonó. Les tomó un par de segundos a ambos recuperar el aliento y Rei tuvo que hacer un par de malabares para acomodar su pierna de la cadera de Darien, por supuesto no aceptó ayuda.

\- ¿lo ves? Me eres totalmente indiferente - responde altiva la joven mientras sale del ascensor con la cabeza en alto.

\- si…veo que te soy totalmente indiferente…- susurra Darien mientras sus ojos se posan en las caderas de la joven pelinegra que llevan su ritmo sensual pero inseguro, sorprendentemente inseguro.

\- buenas noches, Shields…

\- buenas noches….

 **Departamento de Makoto Kino:**

La joven castaña se puso un vestido corto color rosa palo a juego con sus aretes y unas zapatillas altas, lucía contenta y algo nerviosa, no solía estar nerviosa nunca, casi brincó cuando abrió la puerta.

\- buenas noches….-saluda sonriente un rubio joven de ojos verdes, tiene un ramo de rosas rosas en la mano derecha- son…para ti…

\- gra…gracias ¿flores?

\- creo que eso dan en las citas… Eso me dijo Darien

\- ah…

\- lindo…vestido

\- Rei me ayudó a elegirlo por internet.

\- Elegiste un vestido especialmente para hoy…

\- bueno…es nuestra primera cita, imaginé que tenía que esforzarme un poco más en la ropa que usaría para ella ya que no terminará en el piso de la sala…aún.

\- ehmm…si…hice reservaciones

\- ¡genial!- cenaremos- sonríe la joven intentando lucir feliz

\- ¿todo está bien?- Sonríe el rubio

\- ehm…si… ¿quieres irte?

\- cla…claro…- ofreció el rubio colocando su brazo sobre los hombros desnudos de la castaña

\- No me toques…- refunfuña la chica

\- ¿cómo dices?

\- Escucha. Esto no va a funcionar. No puedo… definitivamente no puedo

Él la mira confundido

\- No puedo tener una cita, Andrew. Yo…solo quiero arrancarte la camisa y que lo hagamos contra la pared. No quiero un maldito ramo de rosas y una cena en un restaurante que no sé ni pronunciar. De verdad me gustas pero no puedo.

\- ¡gracias a dios!- se relaja el de ojos verdes- Yo me siento igual

\- ¿en serio?

\- si, bueno…también me gustaría hacerlo sobre tu alfombra pero si… Estoy que me muero de nervios, de verdad me gustas pero me gusta cómo nos llevamos, me gusta que seamos naturales. ¡le pagué a un chico de colegio católico para que me hiciera el nudo de la corbata!

\- ¿qué?

\- bueno, siempre robaba las corbatas anudadas de Darien cuando vivía aquí pero ahora he tenido que…

-¡cierra la boca y bésame!- ordena malhumorada la joven que se enreda en el cuello del rubio, éste re relaja y camina hasta el sillón de la sala donde se deja caer, Makoto sonríe al caer sentada a horcajadas sobre el de ojos verdes y tira de la corbata del joven- mmhhmm será muy divertido jugar con esta corbata, agradece al niño de colegio católico.

\- ohh…si…

\- vamos a divertirnos, Anderson, a nuestra manera.

\- ¿quieres que después vayamos a cenar?

\- Al diablo, compremos alitas y cervezas en el bar de abajo, pero después…ahora no

\- mmhmm esa es mi chica ruda.

\- calla, Anderson.

Si, quizás esos dos no estaban listos para llevar a cabo una relación como todas las demás, pero claro que lo estaban para estar juntos y emprender su camino a donde quiera que este los llevara. Sí, iniciarían una relación, pero a su manera, a su modo, a su propio estilo y sin convencionalismos.

 **Departamento de Rei Hino, tres A.M**

La joven pelinegra despertó en mitad de la noche con el rostro bañado en sudor, las peores pesadillas venían a su mente cuando dormía, solo sus peores temores aparecían cuando estaba lo suficientemente inconsciente para dejar correr sus miedos. Los sueños más extraños con Gea Shields atormentándola por todo Reino Unido, era mejor despertar y beber un vaso de leche tibia con miel. La idea le vino a la mente, necesitaba relajarse.

La joven tomó su vaso de leche y caminó hacia la habitación que había dedicado para crear su pequeña sucursal del Templo Hikawa, el lugar a dónde había pasado parte de su infancia.

\- espíritus sagrados… - no pudo terminar la frase, no sabía si pedir ayuda, si pedir consejo, si saber qué era lo que atormentaba su mente u obtener alguna respuesta, en el fondo sabía cual era la respuesta de todo, el fuego también, reveló la figura que señalaba todo- Darien….

Intentó volver a dormir pero a sus sueños siempre venían un par de ojos azules y unos brazos que ella, aunque no lo aceptaba, añoraba con todo su ser.

\- buenos días- saludó sonriente el pelinegro que fue el primero que tocó la puerta de su departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- ¿qué haces aquí?- gruñó ella aún en bata

\- te hice wafles de desayunar, son de chocolate, con cajeta, nuez y fresas.- explica él mientras entra al departamento directamente a la cocina- te prepararé una infusión con moras mientras yo me preparo una taza de espresso

\- ¿por qué tengo una máquina de espresso en mi cocina?

\- porque me será más fácil beberlo mientras te preparo el desayuno

\- no tienes porqué prepararme el desayuno

\- claro que tengo, debo cuidar de mis chicas. Tú no comerías más que una manzana y un café camino a tu despacho. Necesito que se alimenten mejor

\- no soy tu problema.

\- no, no eres mi problema…nunca lo has sido- acepta Darien- eres mi solución…mi respuesta

\- Darien…

\- solo estaré aquí… cuidando de ustedes

-oye…escucha- dice ella tomando un poco de aire- quizás sea mejor que tomemos un poco de espacio el uno del otro… esto no es sano

\- ¿Cómo?

\- quizás no fue buena idea que nos mudáramos el uno cerca del otro. Tú y yo no volveremos a estar juntos… tu deberías de conocer a alguna chica linda que te ame y yo…debería de salir con otros chicos.

Él frunció el seño

\- no necesito conocer a otras mujeres, Reiko

\- pues deberías, sal…ten citas. Aléjate de mi

\- a eso se reduce todo. Me quieres lejos

\- Me confundes. Mis hormonas son lo suficiente para tenerme mal, no te necesito sin camisa en mi cocina diciendo esas cosas…necesito paz y tenerte cerca no me la da

\- lo que quiero es que estés tranquila, por eso estoy aquí, quiero cuidarte… quiero que estés bien

\- no soy más tu asunto

\- Lo eres, y nuestro hijo lo será por siempre

\- no necesito que estés aquí por compromiso

\- ¿quién te dijo que algo de lo que hago lo hago por compromiso?

\- Darien. No quiero herirte, pero entiende: no te quiero en mi vida, no te quiero jugando a "esta historia ya me la sé parte dos" por favor…mantén tu distancia de mí

-me quieres fuera

\- Si. Justo así…

\- bien…deseo cumplido, su majestad…

Refunfuña Darien saliendo del departamento de Rei, él suelta muchas maldiciones en el más puro inglés Británico y azotó la puerta al salir, a pesar de oler delicioso, a Rei se le fue el hambre.

Estuvo casi toda la mañana en su oficina, intentaba leer los correos sobre nuevas casas en venta, pero su mente estaba distraída, detestaba estar distraída, detestaba no pensar y detestaba no poder tomar café. estúpido Darien y su obsesión con la cafeína y lo malo que es ésta para el embarazo gruñó mientras bebía un poco de agua mineral, llevaba dos días sin saber de Darien y se supone que debía de estar bien , se supone que era la idea, pero…siendo sincera no estaba nada tranquila.

\- Señorita Hino…- nombró la nueva secretaria de Rei, Aisha

\- ¿si?

\- tiene una llamada

\- sin llamadas, te lo pedí claramente, Aisha

\- Es sobre el señor Shields…

\- ¿ahora qué quiere Darien?

\- llamaron del hospital

\- no me digas…olvidó su maletín, siempre lo olvidaba cuando estuvimos casados

\- él…tuvo un accidente, usted es su contacto de emergencia

\- ¿accidente?

\- él está en el….- las palabras de la secretaria se quedaron en su boca, Rei le arrebató la tarjeta y salió corriendo con bolsa en mano

\- cancela mis citas.

No supo cuánto tardó en llegar al hospital, pero lo hizo mucho antes de lo legalmente permitido y no le importó la instrucción de todos los médicos diciendo "no puede pasar" y llegó hasta el cuarto de Darien Shields. Lo encontró inconsciente y con un brazo y un pie enyesados, tenía un ojo morado y varias puntadas en la frente.

\- por el gran Kami… Darien…- corrió ella a los pies de la cama para tocar el rostro amoratado del joven- despierta, por favor…por favor…

\- ¿Rei? ¿qué haces aquí?

\- me llamaron por ti, idiota- responde al borde de las lágrimas la joven de ojos amatista que abraza con desesperación a Darien, aun cuando él se queja por la efusividad no hacía por alejarse

\- ¿a ti?

\- si, a mi

\- ah…si…en mi carnet decía que eres mi contacto de emergencias, lo siento… lo cambiaré

\- cierra la boca, Shields. No digas tonterías- regaña la joven intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, pero un par de traicionas corren por sus mejillas.- ¿puedo saber cómo te accidentaste?

\- salí a correr por la mañana… estaba distraído y me…golpeó un coche

\- eres un tonto…debes ser más cuidadoso o dejarás huérfano a "morita" si llegas a hacer eso, jamás te perdonaré

\- ¿morita?- sonríe el contracturado joven

\- Aun no sabemos qué es… en la literatura que me dejaste parecía una morita

\- me gusta "morita"- sonríe él, sin darse cuenta ella toma la mano de él y él no se aleja

\- Señor Shields…- interrumpe un médico mayor

\- si…

\- soy el doctor Gold, me da gusto verlo despierto, veo que le han pasado los sedantes

\- ¿cómo está él, Doctor?

\- tiene una pierna rota, un brazo quebrado, le dimos varias puntadas en la cabeza pero por suerte todo está bien, nada de gravedad, podrá llevarlo a casa mañana por la mañana.

\- quizás por la tarde, llamaré a Andrew para que venga a apoyarme a conseguir unas muletas y subir al departamento y…

\- no digas tonterías. Descuide, Doctor, mañana lo llevaremos a casa por la mañana, puede darme las instrucciones por escrito, me aseguraré de que esté bien.

\- le daré las instrucciones por la mañana, pero el reposo es fundamental, le daré unos analgésicos, de la rehabilitación hablaremos después

\- ¿rehabilitación?- se sorprende la joven

\- la pierna tiene varias fracturas, por fortuna el brazo fue el izquierdo y el daño fue menor. Pero si no tiene cuidado esa pierna podría darle problemas.

\- me aseguraré de que así sea. Si no se las verá conmigo

\- tiene una esposa bastante testaruda, pero cuidará bien de usted- se despide el médico sonriendo y saliendo en silencio

\- pudiste aclararle que ya no somos nada- dice con tristeza el joven médico- sé que eso te molesta mucho

\- no… no me molesta realmente- confiesa Rei

\- ¿cómo? Demonios… el sedante me está haciendo alucinar

\- escucha, Shields. No voy a dejar que vayas a ningún lado. Saliendo del hospital te vas a mi departamento y más te vale obedecerme y no poner tu pierna en riesgo. Sabes que soy ruda

\- me dijiste que querías que me alejara de ti… puedo pagar una enfermera, Rei…no necesito tu lástima

\- oh si… serías muy feliz si tuvieras a una enfermera en minifalda en tu departamento ¿verdad? Lamento arruinar tus planes. Te vienes conmigo

\- quiero darte tu paz…

\- si quieres darme mi maldita paz entonces deja de saltar hacia los malditos automóviles para que te abran la cabeza y te deje como al capitán Garfio. Eso me daría paz

\- estás maldiciendo. Solo maldices cuando estás muy, muy enojada.

\- ¡estoy enojada, Darien! Estoy muy enojada. Esto debería de ser lógicamente sencillo. Debería de poder trabajar tranquilamente en mi nueva oficina, pero extraño tus malditas llamadas cada veinte minutos preguntándome si he bebido suficiente agua y si ya tomé mis vitaminas. Debería de dormir perfectamente en mi cama con colchón suave y mis sábanas egipcias, pero te metes una y otra vez en mis sueños impidiéndome dormir y cuando me levanto y deseo prepararme una taza de café sé que no puedo y hacerlo pero ahí está tu maldita máquina de espersso recordándome que estás en el departamento de al lado y no me salen los estúpidos waffles, ni siquiera logro encender la estufa porque me conseguiste una que no tiene flama y cocino terrible. Estoy muy enojada y hambrienta y las cosas no deberían de ser así. A pesar de mi lógica…te extraño, Darien… no te quiero fuera de mi vida.

-Hōbijin…- sonríe él atrayendo a la joven de ojos amatista hacia su boca y robándole un suave beso- ¿eso es un volvamos a intentarlo?

Rei asintió sonriente

\- estamos locos al siquiera pensarlo

\- bien…pues volvámonos locos…- ofrece él acariciando la mejilla rosada de la chica- contigo cometería todas las locuras posibles…

\- empecemos ahora…- ofrece la de ojos amatista clavando sus labios en los amoratados del médico- tengo muchas ideas para mantenerte entretenido ahora que te tendré en casa…

\- todo suyo, Señorita Hino…por siempre

\- cuidado, Shilds…te tomaré la palabra

\- Muero porque lo hagas…

Quizás Rei y Darien estaban locos por volver a intentarlo, quizás ese era el peor error que podrían cometer en su vida, pero era un riesgo que estaban dispuestos a correr y aunque no lo aceptaran, era un error en el que con gusto caerían una y otra vez…

 **¡hola!**

 **Por fín después de tanto he terminado este pequeño regalito para mi amiga Clararina y para las demás MarsFans. La idea era hacerlo chiquito, la idea era que fuera corto, quizás un Oneshot, pero este parecito se escribe solo y elige por mi. Gracias, chicas por sus Reviews, sus porras y sus buenos comentario. Espero les guste el finalito, espero sus reviews.**

 **Con cariño**

 **La maga**


End file.
